Kingdom Hearts: Beginning of Light
by DraconicKeyblader
Summary: My first Fanfic, which takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora, Kairi and Riku return to the Islands, but are soon wisked away by an enigmatic Keyblader in order to stop Maleficent and save the worlds once more. SoraxKairi, RoxasxNaminé, later RikuxOC.
1. Return to the Islands

_Okay, this is my first Fanfic so any **constructive** critisism will be accepted. Please don't flame me_ _insult the work. Thanks and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the worlds I feature in this Fanfic. _

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Play Island**

Sora rose slowly, ache settling all to comfortably on his bones as he stood in the lapping waves of his island homeworld. In the excitement of seeing his friends and Kairi, he had forgotten that he and Riku had just fought and beat Xemnas. He turned to see his friend wince in pain as he to rose from the water, grasping the wound on his side where Xemnas had slashed him with his Ethereal Blades."You okay Riku?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he answered dismissively, waving the question away with his free hand, "It's just a flesh wound anyway."

"That is not a flesh wound Riku," Mickey interjected, concern radiating from the mouse king's face, "It needs attention immediately. Donald, heal him please."

"But, your Majesty..."

"No arguing Riku. I'm not going to let you kill yourself over your pride. And it's just Mickey here, I am not in my castle and am not wearing a crown."

"Fine," Riku groaned as a fresh wave of pain hit him, "Whatever you say Mickey." Donald raised his wand, a Cura spell gently enfolding the silver-haired Keyblader. Riku sighed with relief as the injury closed, leaving a light scar where torn flesh had been.

"Just a flesh wound? Yeah right tough guy," Sora joked, masking his own concern for his friend.

"Sora, don't make fun of Riku," Kairi admonished. He turned to defend himself, only to see her grinning humorously, as if to say it was only a joke. The sun dipped lower in the sky, flashing its dying rays into the bay of the play island, and the light struck her flowing red hair, creating a fiery halo around her head. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness, and Sora felt a wave of heat pass across his face as he gazed at his friend.

"Garsh Sora, you okay?" Goofy asked as he looked at his awestruck friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, uh, just fine," He stammered in reply.

Donald laughed, "If you say so Sora." Mickey pulled out a small, circular device and pushed a button on it.

"Welp. Donald, Goofy, get ready to leave."

"Why are you all leaving so soon your Maj..., I mean, Mickey?" Kairi asked.

"I have some things to attend to back at the castle," he sighed, a dreamy look came into his eyes, "Plus, I haven't seen Minnie in a long time."

"And I have to keep my promise to Daisy to," Donald said nervously.

"And I haven't seen my Maxie since we left," Goofy added.

"Who?" Sora asked, confused.

"Why, he's my one and only favorite son."

"You have a son?!" Sora and company yelled.

"Auyuck, yep, and he's the best son a guy could ever have," the dog laughed. A Gummi ship descended from the sky, softly landing on the beach behind them.

"Welp, that's our cue," Mickey said as he hopped onto the back of the ship. He flipped open the hatch, and with a quick wave to Riku, jumped in.

"Goodbye Sora," Donald and Goofy said as they hugged their best friend.

"Enjoy your break guys," Sora replied as tears entered his eyes. He gave his friends one last wave as they hopped into the ship.

Mickey's head popped out," We'll send word as soon as we can." He shut the hatch, powered up the engines, and steered the ship upwards. A few seconds later it shot up into the sky, blasting off into the stratosphere.

"Don't worry, we'll see them again soon," Kairi said to her sniffing friend.

Sora turned away, embarrassed to be seen crying," Let's just....go home."

"Yeah," Riku agreed as he stared off into the sunset, "Home."

"It seems like a fairy tale," Kairi said as the three began to walk towards the docks.

"You know, you're right. But Mickey'll send word soon, and then maybe we can get on with our break," Riku answered.

"Yeah, and who know's, we may see them again sooner than we think," Sora added.

The three teens reached the docks, and found a small boat lying on it's side next to the large wooden contraption. "I wonder who's boat this is?"  
Sora asked as he stared at the small aquatic vehicle.

Kairi blushed softly, "It's mine."

"Aw, you made one without us Kairi?" Riku quipped as he and Sora hauled it into the shallows.

"I didn't even know you guys when I did, remember?"

"She's got you there Riku," Sora said grinning.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side here?"

"Nope." Sora and Riku began to row under the observant eye of Kairi, off into the great ocean of the Destiny Islands.


	2. Homeward Bound

_Chapter 2 is up, please review!!!!_

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Sea**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting in a boat, rowing towards land. Or, more accurately, Sora and Riku were rowing. Kairi had volunteered herself to be lookout." So where did you get this boat again, Kairi?" Riku grunted as he pushed forward on the oars, his side burning slightly at his efforts.

"I built it," she replied with a shrug.

"When did you do that?" Sora asked as he yanked back on the oars.

"While you were taking your year-long nap and Riku was traipsing around the galaxy."

"Oh, big word," Riku laughed as they floated forward.

Kairi grinned, "Yeah, all AP courses will do that for you."

Sora stared at her as she bantered with Riku, "How did you know what we were doing? We haven't told you yet."

Kairi looked at him, confused, "I...I don't know."

_Weird_, Sora thought to himself as he looked at Kairi. He hadn't realized it amidst the fighting, but while he was asleep she had gone from cute to drop dead gorgeous. Her tanned skin glowed in the sinking sun's glow, and her eyes flashed as she stared into the horizon.

Her head jerked, breaking him out of his daydream, "Guys! I can see it! I can see Zanara!" Sora and Riku looked past her head, seeing their island home for the first time in two years. A mile-and-a-half from their play island, Zanara was the size of a small continent. It was the largest land mass on the Destiny Islands, which contained over seven islands, all of which were either part of small archipelagos or were mid-sized trading colonies. Zanara boasted three large cities, ten towns, and seven ports. Sora, Riku, and Kairi lived in the port city of Sarseah, smallest of the three cities. It was the trade capital of the Destiny Islands, but though it was the richest city of their world, it had no buildings over three stories, save for the town hall and the temple. The architecture was simple, but contained a subtle ambiance of the ocean and land. The second island, Clanistes, was the seat of the island's republic government, and was located exactly three miles away from Zanara. It held on it the House of Senators, which was were the Senators of each island met to make laws and important decisions. The third largest island was Kentmont, and was the seat of industrial power on the Destiny Islands. Smoke rose softly from the steel and wood factories dominating the island's land.

"Second most beautiful sight I've seen in a long time," Sora said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"What's the first?" Kairi asked as she stared at the city.

Sora grinned sheepishly, "You."

Riku groaned, "Oh get a room you two. Oh Crud!!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"Our parents are going to kill us!"

Sora recoiled, "He's right! What're we going to do?"

Kairi sighed, "Tell them the truth I guess, it's the only thing we can do really."

"But how oh wise one?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"We should just get them all together and tell them everything." Sora answered, a nervous quaver in his voice.

"That's right, agree with your girlfriend."

"We are not dating!" the teens yelled as they blushed in unison. The boat jolted suddenly as they hit land, knocking everyone off balance. Riku recovered first, hopping out of the boat.

"How 'bout we take them to the glade on the play island? It's big enough, and we all know where it is."

"Good idea," Sora said as he jumped off the boat," 10:00 sound good to you guys?"

"Yep," Kairi agreed as she got out of the boat.

"So tomorrow, 10:00 o'clock, at the glade?"

"Deal!"


	3. Homecoming

_Bored out of my skull, so I decided to have a guest disclaimer host. Enjoy...._

_Disclaimer: Riku, "Well, haven't done this before, but I'll give it a shot...DraconicKeyblader does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything else in this fanfic save for the storyline and original characters."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Not bad Riku, ever thought about being a sports announcer or a maybe a salesman?"_

_Riku, "Uh, no I'm good. Can I go home now?"_

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Sarseah**

Sora walked the streets of Sarseah, listening to the bustling of people laughing, talking, and enjoying the beautiful sunset. He felt amazement at the level of activity present considering the world had been destroyed by Darkness for a year. But everyone seemed to be completely unaware of this fact, so he ignored it, choosing to instead enjoy the sounds and sights of his hom world. He walked for some time before finally turning down a small street, walking an ever so familiar path. Three houses down and on the right, he came to the door of his home.

He stood for a moment, fist hovering uncertainly over the door, then knocked. "Just a minute," a voice called from within, and Sora felt his heart leap as his ears took in every decibel of it. The door suddenly swung open, prematurely ending his internal revelry as a woman bearing a striking resemblance to himself walked out. She pushed some of her hair, long and straight to his gravity defying spikes, out of the way of her shockingly blue eyes. She stood two inches shorter that him, but they still shared much of the same build."Hello, how can I....," her brow furrowed for a moment, as if she was trying to remember something, "Oh my God, Sora it's you!" She cried as she grabbed him into a backbreaking hug.

"Hi mom, I'm home," he said as feelings of love and warmth spread through him as he hugged his mother for the first time in two years.

"Sora, oh Sora," she whispered as she stroked his head. She pushed him back, looking him over at arm's length, " Oh look how much you've grown."

Sora looked down at his mom," Yeah, I guess I have gotten bigger."

She grinned, then her expression abruptly changed from happiness to anger, " Where were you?" she yelled as she dragged him into the house." You think you can just dissapear for two years and come back like nothing's happened? You are so grounded mister! And you are going to tell me everything! Everything!"

"Mom, mom, calm down. We'll explain everything tomorrow at the play island."

"We? Who else? What are you talking about Sora?"

"Riku, Kairi, and I are taking you all down to the glade tomorrow and then we're going to explain everything."

Her eyes widened, "Riku and Kairi are back to? This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, but I promised not to say anything yet, sorry," he shrugged helplessly.

"Fine," she sighed," Well, I have dinner on the stove, and I'll bet you're hungry."

Sora grinned, "Mom, I love you.

* * *

Riku stood silently in front of his door, imagining what sort of wrath his mom would rain down on him. She used to get into a tizzy when he got home five minutes late from curfew, and two years was a great deal longer than that. In fact, Riku would have rather faced six Xemnases than his mother right now. But after a few minutes of gathering his courage, he knocked. A crash came from the house, followed by a barrage of stamping. Finally the door opened, and a gaunt woman with short black hair and deep brown eyes strode out. She glared down from her foot-and-a half advantage over him, her soft curves mirrioring his muscle and bone.

"I already told you people I am not going to become a Jehovah's Witness! Wait a minute," her eyes narrowed slightly, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Mom, it's me, Riku," the silver haired teen replied, staring at his down at his feet.

The woman fell to her knees, shock flashing across her features," Riku? Is it really you?"

Tears came to his eyes as he pulled his mother into a hug," Yeah, it's me."

"Thank the *Gods your safe," she whispered into her son's shoulder, "I thought, I mean..."

"What? What did you think?" He asked worriedly, trying to remember if he had ever seen his mother this emotional before.

"Well, we woke up to find that somehow a year had past, and you and that other boy were gone, and no one could remember his name. Then Kairi disappeared a few months later. And the searches couldn't find any of you so..."

"Mom, it's okay, I'm here now."

"I just.....I was so worried, and I thought you had run away and......."

Riku winced as he thought of all the times he had threatened to do just that when he was younger, "It's okay mom, Sora, Kairi and I are going to explain everything to you guys tomorrow at the play island."

"Will you answer one question for me."

"Of course, I owe you that much after putting you through all this."

Her head looked around nervously, as if making sure no one was watching, "Did you meet your father?"

Riku's eyes narrowed, "No, and I don't want to." He embraced his mom again, "You're all I need." The reunited family went inside, happier than it had been in a long time.

* * *

Kairi walked up the gravel path to her adoptive family's huge mansion, paid for by her shipping tycoon father. It seemed to be big in her eyes, arrogant and boastful instead of stately. It was the tallest building within a five mile radius, and practically oozed wealth. With a triangle shaped roof and huge stone walls, it was bore the face of a castle well. She strode up the to the porch, gargoyles on the roof staring her down as she ringed the doorbell. She waited a moment, then rung again, listening to the obnoxious tone echo around the small forest surrounding her house.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute," A loud voice yelled. Kairi sighed as she listened to her dad stamp through the house. The door crashed open, and a large, wide man with graying hair looked out the door. He saw Kairi, grabbed her, and dragged her into the house yelling, "And just where have you been young lady? You've worried your mother nearly to death!"

"Oh don't exaggerate Richard, and remember the doctor told you to stay calm, your heart condition," Kairi's mother said as she walked into the room. She was her slim form complementing her naturaly silver hair and wrinkless skin wonderfully.

"Don't exaggerate!? She runs off for three weeks, and comes back like nothing's happened, and you expect me to be calm!!?"

"Well there's no need to yell," She replied as she wrapped Kairi in a hug, "Good to have you home love."

Richard sighed in defeat at his wife's infalible calm, "Oh alright. At least tell us where you were."

"We're going to tell everyone everything tomorrow at the play island."

"We?" Her mom asked.

"Sora, Riku, and I."

Richard's face turned a deep maroon color, "And just what do those cretins have to do with this?"

Kairi grinned mischievously, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"In that case you are going to your room young lady."

"Richard," Kairi's mom said, trying to calm him.

"No Alyssa, if she wants to be smart, then she can go to bed." Alyssa look at Kairi helplessly.

"It's alright mom, I was tired anyway," Kairi said as she ran up the stairs. She grabbed her doorknob, threw open her door, and dove inter her bed. Eagerly awaiting the morning.

* * *

_*The destiny islands are home to numerous religions, including Christianity, Islamic, Celtic, and Greek._

_DraconicKeyblader, "There's the chapter, hoped ya'll enjoyed it."_

_Riku, "Way to drop the bomb about my father."_

_(shrugs) DraconicKeyblader, "What can I say, I like cliffhangers."_

_Riku, "Yeah, right....goodnight then."_


	4. Time for Explanation

_Chapter 4 is up, sorry it's late but I was sick. Hope ya'll enjoy it, please read and review._

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "Another guest to do the disclaimer today, enjoy."_

_Kairi, "DraconicKeyblader does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the worlds he uses save for the original ones, original characters, and the original plot."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Nice work, thanks."_

_Kairi, "Yeah, yeah, just get me out on a date with Sora soon please."_

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Play Island**

Sora and his mother had decided to arrive at the play island's glade early the next morning to catch up. He was exhausted from fighting Xemnas, so he headed straight to bed after dinner that night. They arrived sometime around 8:30, and she told him how his old friends were doing, how Tidus and Wakka had led his high school Blitzball team to the island championship. How Selphie had started to rock the debate team, and how his dad's hardware store was doing. His father, Jason, had died in a boating accident when he was three. The body had never been recovered.

Around 10:00 o'clock Riku and his mother arrived," Hi Sora, Lana," he said nodding respectfully to Sora's mother.

The two mothers looked at each other, "Diana," Lana greeted her old friend, a smile beaming from her face.

"Lana," She replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Riku," Sora whispered as their parents talked to each other, "Did you see Kairi on your way here?"

"No, and she may not be coming. I heard that some people overheard yelling from their house last night."

Sora looked away in disappointment as the palm fronds behind them rustled, "Wait...a sec..." Kairi ran out, covered in sweat, "I'm...here...," she gasped, collapsing to her knees.

"But where are your parents?" Sora asked.

"Coming...in...a second," she answered. A few minutes later the Richard and Alyssa strode into the glade, pristine and calm.

"Richard, Alyssa! Good to see you again," Lana said. Alyssa smiled while Richard just nodded, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

"Well then, let's get started," Sora said as he stepped forward.

And so they did, each relating their own story to the assembled groups of parents.

Sora started with when he saw the massive storm headed towards the play island, and how he bravely rowed out to secure their raft. Recounting his terrifying first encounter with the Heartless. He gave a brief description on what the Heartless were, as well as what the Keyblade was and how he claimed his. He continued into the story with his findings of Kari and Riku and his defeat of the Darkside Heartless. He told of how he awoke in Traverse Town, and his meeting of Donald, Goofy, and Leon and co. His defeat of the Guard Armor Heartless and his new mission of finding his friends. His tale continued with his numerous adventures on other worlds. Culminating with his fight with Riku, Xehanort's Heartless, and Maleficent. He finished the first half of his tale with the death of Xehanort's Heartless at Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi began her story with her awakening at the door to the heart of the Destiny Islands, and her subsequent unconsiousness when her heart merged with Sora's to hide from the Darkness. She detailed her next awakening in Hollow Bastion with the knowledge that Sora had sacrificed his heart to release hers, and how she managed to return his heart with the light of her own. Ending with her return to the Destiny Islands and her promise with Sora.

Riku started with the initial opening of his heart to the Darkness. He continued, tears in eyes but his voice never wavering as he described his first meeting with Maleficent and how he decided to forsake Sora to find Kairi's heart. He told of how he grew closer to the Darkness in his quest to find Kairi's heart. How he eventually accepted Xehanort's Heartless into his heart in his attempt to gain more power, and was eventually cast aside so that Xehanort could use his body. He continued with how he helped Sora and King Mickey to seal the Door to Darkness. As well as how he floated in Darkness until he found King Mickey again, and how he woke up in the basement of Castle Oblivion. He finished with how he defeated those in the bottom of Castle Oblivion, conquered the Darkness and used it to defeat the figment of Xehanort in his heart, and how he and King Mickey first met Diz.

Sora stepped forward once more, speaking of experiences he couldn't even remember. He described how he traveled through Castle Oblivion, beating Organization member after Organization member. Before telling them how he took down Marluxia, and was put to sleep by Naminé. He spoke of how he woke up one year later, and how he fought his way through Twilight Town. Meeting King Mickey, Yen Sid, Hayner, Pence and Ollette. Continuing with how he continued his adventures between the worlds, opening the pathways and fighting Organization 13. Before describing the showdown between himself and the remaining members of the Organization and Xemnas on The World That Never Was. His finding of Kairi and Riku, and the final destruction of Xemnas. Ending with his and Riku's return to the islands.

The second half of Kairi's story was almost as short as the first, beginning with her kidnapping by Axel, and imprisonment by Saïx. Her rescue by Riku, who had taken on the form of Xehanort's Heartless to better fight the Organization. As well of how he helped her find her own Keyblade. Ending with her separation from Sora and Riku.

Riku finished the group's tale by telling of his capture of Roxas, Sora's Nobody. How he guarded him in the digital Twilight Town while Naminé finished restoring Sora's memories, and how Roxas joined once more with Sora. He explained how he helped Sora fight the Organization from behind the scenes, and how he eventually helped Kairi escape from her cell. He detailed giving her the Keyblade Island Princess, and concluded with his and Sora's battle with Xemnas and their return to the islands.

The group's parents sat in stunned silence, staring at these children who had just spun an impossible and amazing tale. Richard was the first to break the silence, "Yeah, right. Now who wants to hear the real story?"

"Richard!" Alyssa yelled in shock.

""No Alyssa, I think I know what really happened. They must have somehow changed everything on the island to make it seem like a year had past, then hid out on another island until the uproar died down. These two delinquents probably held Kairi prisoner doing who knows what with her while concocting this idiotic fantasy. She then somehow escaped, but with some sort of amnesia, until their "friend" Axel managed to find her and kidnap her again. They probably spent the last few weeks pumping her full of drugs to convince her of this idiotic story."

"That's not true!" Sora yelled," We didn't do anything like that!"

"Yeah!" Riku snarled, as outraged as his friend, "Like it's easier to believe we changed all the clocks and calenders here and on the other islands."

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof? Where's this mythical "Keyblade"? I'm going to make you two disappear for this! I know people! I'm rich for God's sakes!"

Sora's eyes hardened, "I'm not going to disappear, not like again. I've already hurt my mom to much from the first time."

Richard's eyes bulged with fury, "Who do you think you are?" He started towards Sora, "Do you actually think you anyone will believe you over..." His voice trailed off audibly as Sora's Ultimahovered in front of his neck. Riku's Way to Dawn and Kairi's Island Princess appeared in their owners hands as well. Richard stumbled back, yelling as he did, "No, it can't be possible! It can't be true! It must be some special effect or something!" Sora calmly whirlded, easily slicing through a small tree behind him. Richard promptly turned and ran from the glade.

"Richard!" Alyssa called after him. She quickly bowed to the others, "I'm so sorry about this," she said as she turned and followed her husband.

"Sora," his mother whispered as she laid a hand on the beautifully intricate weapon, her expression one of awe mixed with something almost like horror. Diana looked at Riku with a new respect for her son.

"Well," Sora's mother said as she shook her head, like someone clearing away bad memories, "You guys should all have as much fun here as you can today."

"Why do you say that mom?" Sora asked, confused.

"Because when you all get home you aren't leaving for a loooooong time," She explained with a grin.

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "So there it is, hope you liked it and you deem it worthy of review."_

_Kairi, "Wow, my adoptive father's a jerk..."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "I needed some.....wait, why am I justifying my work to you?"_

_Kairi, "Because I'm a Princess of Heart?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Yeah, nice try."_

_Kairi, "Oh well."_


	5. A New Beginning

_Yeah, got the next chapter out! Please please please review, thanks. :)_

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "We've got Sora as our guest disclaimer host today, hope you guys enjoy!"_

_Sora, "Yeah, hi guys. DraconicKeyblader does not own anything mentioned in this fanfic save for the plot and OCs."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Nice work, two thumbs up."_

_Sora, "Thanks!"_

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Play Island**

Sora and Riku were relaxing after a long day at the beach, playing with Kairi, revisiting old memories, and generally enjoying their break. They had decided to come up to where they used to spar for some peace and quiete, leaving Kairi to speak to their mothers about girl things. Both teens were resting on the bent tree, Riku sitting whereas Sora merely leaning on it, enjoying the sound of the waves and watching the sun set. Sora suddenly broke the silence," Nothing's changed, huh?"

"Nope, nothing will."

"What a small world," the brunnette said, grinning slightly.

"But part of one that's much bigger," his friend replied smoothly.

"Hey Riku...do you think that was the Door to the Light?"

Riku jumped off the tree, and pointed at Sora's chest, "This."

"This?" Sora asked as he placed a hand over his heart, confused by his friend's statement.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Sora grinned with his friend.

"Sora! Riku!" The two turned to see Kairi running towards them, holding a bottle in the air. She finally came to a halt in front of them, panting slightly.

"What's up?"

"Look," she replied, holding out the bottle. The paper inside rolled over, revealing King Mickey's mark.

"From the King?" Sora grabbed the bottle. He pulled out the cork and shook the paper into his hand. Unscrolling it as Riku and Kairi read over his shoulder.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_

_Welp, I'm sorry to be writing to you about this, but Maleficent is back to her old tricks. She has taken over the vacant castle at The World At Never Was, and is assembling an army of Heartless at an alarmingly fast rate. You are in incredible danger, so I'm sending an old friend of mine to pick you guys in three days. You will have that long to get your affairs in order. _

_P.S. Donald and Goofy say hi._

_Sorry and best wishes,_

_The King of Disney Castle_

The three comrades read the letter in equal parts disappointment and anticipation."Looks like the vacation is over," Riku sighed.

"But the adventure is just beginning," Kairi replied with a grin, excited to finally be included.

"Our parents are never going to let us go."

"I don't think we have a choice Riku," Sora interjected as he headed towards the boats. "Guess we're in for a long new ride."

* * *

_Sora, "Another adventure?! Does the term "vacation" mean anything to you?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "You'll thank me later."_

_Sora, "Why? How could this possibly turn out well? What are you scheming?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "You'll see. :)"_

_Please Review!!!! Thanks _


	6. The Parent's Decision

_Another day, another chapter. Hope you enjoy and __**PLEASE REVIEW**__._

_Disclaimer: Lana, '"YOU bloody little...I'll kill you!"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "No you won't, and I have someone for you to shift the blame onto if you do the disclaimer."_

_Lana, "Who?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "You'll see."_

_Lana, "Fine. DraconicKeyblader does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything in this fic save for the plot and OCs."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Now was that so hard?"_

_Lana, "Full of secrets, aren't you?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Yep, part of the fun."_

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Sea**

"No, no way," Diana and Lana said in concert.

"But mom," Sora complained, "The entire Multi-verse could be at risk!"

"I don't care Sora, you've sacrificed enough. Let someone else do the saving this time."

"Mom," Riku interjected, "Sometimes individuals must sacrifice for the good of the whole."

"And where did you get that load of bull?"

Riku blushed, "From a movie. But it still apllies to the situation." The boats speed increased as they pulled away from the island. This arguement having been going on for the last fifteen minutes, with Sora and Riku making no headway against their parent's decsion.

"How much do you love your sons?" Kairi asked suddenly, eliciting a silence from the mothers, who just looked at her quizzically.

"More than anything. That's precisley why we aren't letting them go."

"Do you think the other mothers in the Multi-verse love their children as much?"

"Um, probably," Lana said as she steered the boat towards land, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"If you don't let us go, then those mothers are probably going to lose their children. Or worse, watch them become Heartless. Our Keyblades are the only thing that can truly stop them, and if we don't go, they will decimate the Multi-verse. And then they will come here. Do you want the lives of all these people on your heads?"

Sora stared at Kairi in surprise as she sat down, grinning happily, "Where did you learn how to argue like that?"

"Who do you think was captian of the debate team before Selphie?" The redhead replied mischievously.

"You just keep surprising me," Sora answered with a shake of the head.

Kairi fluttered her eyelashes, "Is that a good thing?"

"PG you guys, let's keep it PG here," Riku interjected as Sora desperately tried to push him out of the boat.

"She does raise a good point," Diana said haltingly. She turned to Riku," Will you promise me something?"

"Sure. Anything mom," he answered quickly.

"If you go, promise me you will come back in one piece."

Riku's smile went from ear to ear, "It's a deal."

Sora turned to his mother, hope written on his features at his friend's victory, "So can I go?"

"No."

"But!"

"No buts Sora, you can go with Riku and Kairi to say goodbye, but you are staying here. And that is my final decsions."

Sora sat down in a huff, "Fine."

"Um, Lana," Kairi began, "Since me and my parents aren't on very good terms right now, can I crash with you and Sora?"

"Of course Kairi, our couch is always open to you."

"Thanks," she whispered covertly to Sora now, "I'll work on her until we have to go."

"You're the best Kair," he whispered back.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "So that's the chap...um, Lana, why are you holding that rolling pin?"_

_Lana, "No reason, could you come over here for a sec?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Uhhhh....Ahhhhhh!"_


	7. Battle of the Basement

_Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "I'll be doing the disclaimer today, so here goes. I don't own anything in this fanfic save for the plot and OCs. Please enjoy the chapter."_

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Sarseah**

Sora and Kairi were standing in his basement. It was bare and cold, and Sora and his mom could never find a use for it. So after a long morning of trying to persuade Lana to allow him to go with the others, he and Kairi decided to take a training break. They stood about five feet apart from another, readying themselves for their sparring match. Sora called his Ultima Keyblade, and Kairi summoned Island Princess. Sora assumed his combat stance, while Kairi just held her Keyblade gingerly.

"What's wrong Kairi?"

She sighed, "It's just that mine's a little girly for a weapon."

Sora laughed, "Well, let's see if we can fix that." He opened his pocket and pulled out his supply of keychains. She tried each of them, liking none until only three were left. The first turned her Keyblade into Fenrir, which nearly dislocated her arm with its sudden change in weight. The next, Sleeping Lion, was too big and unbalanced.

Finally, she summoned Oblivion, hefting it for a few moments before grinning, "Now this is a real weapon."

The two resumed their combat stances. Sora, feet apart, Keyblade cocked behind him. Kairi stood leaning slightly on her left leg, left hand on the base of her hilt and her right gripping the top of it. The blade rested flat on he left arm.

They stood stock-still for one second, then began. Kairi led with a thrust a Sora's neck, only to watch it be batted aside. Undeterred, she turned the momentum of the blocked attack into a spin, aiming her slash at his head. Sora promptly ducked, throwing an uppercut slash at her. Kairi leapt back, Ultima easily cutting the air in front of her. Sora followed up with a vicious overhead slash. Kairi blocked, and their Keyblades locked, "Where did you learn how to fight like this?" Sora asked, delighted at the challenge his friend was giving him.

"Fencing club."

"No one in the fencing club is this good."

"My secret then," Kairi replied as she shifted her strength to one side, breaking the lock. She thrust Oblivionat his abdomen, causing him to dodge to the side, He barraged her with slashes to the side, head, and legs, forcing her on the defensive. Their blades locked again, and they both forced them down at the same time. The two teens stood face to face, panting heavily as they stood no more than five inches away from each other. Sora felt a sudden compulsion come over him, and he leaned forward and gently kissed Kairi. It lasted maybe a second, but before they broke away from each other they felt something like electriciy pass through them. Kairi smiled softly, pulling him suddenly into another, slightly deeper kiss.

They pulled away once more, but staying in each other's arms, grinning sheepishly, "Well," Sora said, "I'd say that went well."

"No kidding," Kairi replied wryly. "Maybe we should go try to convince your mom again?"

"Good idea." They started up the stairs when an thought occurred to Sora, "Does this mean we're going out?"

"Of course Sora. I wouldn't want anyone but you." Kairi left an even redder Sora standing on the stairs.

"It's going to be an interesting two days."

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "Say it."_

_Kairi, "No."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Say it."_

_Kairi, "Fine, thank you very much, I owe you."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Thank you. Enjoy your next two days."_


	8. Enter the Teacher

_Now for things to get interesting! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Any questions, send a message. Suggestions? Anything to say? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! thanks....._

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "We have a mystery guess to do the disclaimer today, feel free to try to guess who it is."_

_Mysterious Guest, "DraconicKeyblader does not own anything in this fanfic, save for the plot and OCs..."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Nice work, mate."_

_Mysterious Guest, "Thanks, now if you will excuse me I have some Keybladers to pick up..."_

* * *

**Destiny Islands: Play Island**

Three days Sora and Kairi sparred, both with Keyblade amonst themselves, and with word in the attempt to convince Sora's mother to allow him to leave with his friends. But still they could not sway his mom's decision. Finally the day when Riku and Kairi would be leaving arrived. Sora, Kairi, and Lana boarded the speed boat, and rode out to the play island's dock. Riku and Diana had already arrived, and so the group sat in silence, sadness emanating from the three friends who were about to be so cruelly separated so soon after finding each other. Riku's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he broke the crushing silence, "Do you guys see that?"

Off in the distance another boat was flying across the water towards the island. Kairi stood as it pulled in and Richard and Alyssa stepped out, "What are you doing here?"

"I called them," Lana answered, grabbing Kairi as she turned to leave.

"Why the heck did you do that?" The redhead yelled, glaring at her adoptive parents.

"Because you shouldn't leave on bad terms with your parents," Lana replied firmly.

Kairi turned to her adoptive parents when Lana released her, crossing her arms, "Well? Why did you guys come?"

Richard stepped towards her, "Kairi, I'm sorry. When you disappeared I was scared out of my mind. I'm not used to worrying and I don't like it. But I had no reason to act the way I did." He turned to Sora and Riku, struggling to speak, "Can you guys.........ever forgive me?"

"It's cool man," Riku said mildly, rolling his eyes as he did.

"You were just worried about Kairi, so I guess I can," Sora added coolly.

Richard turned to Kairi, "Can you? I know I don't deserve it, but I don't want you to leave with any regrets."

Kairi sighed, then hugged him, "Of course Dad. I know you were just worried about me." Everyone smiled at the reunited family, and didn't hear the her whisper, "But if you ever insult my friends again I'll knock you on your tail, got it?"

Richard grinned, "Got it." A huge boom exploded behind them, interrupting the group's happy little meeting, and the group turned to see a small Gummi ship land on the beach. The hatch opened, and a teenager about the same age as Sora nimbly hopped out. He was around the same height as Riku, and the wind blew his loose fitting half-black and white shirt and pants. A yin -yang symbol dangled attached to his necklace. He looked directly at the group, revealing that he had one black eye and one of pure white.

He pulled out a small piece of paper, coughed twice, then announced," Hello, I'm here to pick up Kairi daughter of King Darius and Queen Cassandra, Sora son of Lana and Jason, and Riku son of Diana and "to be revealed later"?" He stared quizzically at the paper before muttering softly," Stupid writer...."

Lana stared at him confusedly, remembering something she had tried so desparately to forget before yelling, "YOU!"

"Ah, yes, nice to see you again to Lana," the teen answered calmly.

"Mom," Sora asked, "You know this guy?"

"I don't know how it's possible. It isn't possible, but he came here when you were three. Your father never died on a boating trip Sora, this person came here and told him some line about how he could wield a Keyblade and that it was his duty to join something called the Chasers. Your dad went with him, and never came back."

Sora turned to the strange teen, "Care to explain? Because it's starting to look like you're responsible for my father's death."

"It's true that your father could wield a Keyblade, and that I recruited him. But as to his current whereabouts, I have absolutely no idea where he is. Sorry if I couldn't answer your question the way you wanted me to."

"Well, now there is no way you're going Sora," Lana said as she stared the mysterious teen down, "I've already lost your father to this kid, and I'm not losing you!"

"You're overeacting Lana," The teen answered smoothly.

Diana stepped forward, "I'm not sure I trust you either, punk."

Richard stood in front of Kairi, "I'll agree with the ladies on this one."

The kid sighed, and pulled out three small devices, "What if I could garuantee you contact with them whenever they deem it necessary?"

"How?"

He handed each of the parents one of the devices, "These are communicators, the ones Sora, Riku, and Kairi will be carrying can contact yours at any time. I can't allow you to be the one's to call, because if they get distracted during a fight it could have disastrous consequences. But they will be able to call you at any time, from anywhere in the Multi-verse."

Sora's mom thought about it for a moment, "Will you keep them safe? Sora won't end up like his father, wherever he is?"

"If it's in my power, it will be done."

"Fine, you can go," Sora and his friends cheered, piling into the Gummi ship before Lana could change her mind. Their transporter remained outside for a moment, instructing the parents in how to use the comunicators, then he quickly leapt into the cockpit.

He sat in the pilot's seat and called out behind him, "Buckle up ya'll, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" They quickly buckled up, and were subsequently pressed back into their seats as the G-forces from the lift-off hit them. Five minutes later he put the ship on auto-pilot, swiveled his chair so that it faced them, and leaned back.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, shaking slightly from the sudden loss of pressure.

"Name's Achlaval, nice to meet you guys," he replied with a grin, his strange eyes glowing slightly, "I think we're going to be good friends."

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "There you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it."_

_Achlaval, "Yeah, yeah, why am here now?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "I don't know, but if you're here, then who's flying the ship?"_

_Achlaval, "Oh snap! Now you tell me!"_


	9. Welcome to School

_Had a busy weekend, hope you all enjoy the unfortunately late update. If you do, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader,"Nobody volunteered to do the disclaimer today, so I will. I own nothing save for the plot and OCs."_

* * *

**Space**

"We'll be reaching our destination in about 15 minutes." Achlaval said as he fiddled around with the ship's controls. His hands moving faster than any person's had a right to.

"Uh, where are we going?" Sora asked as he leaned back in his seat. They all had been staring at the kid, sizing him up since they hadn't had a chance in the insanity of his departure.

"A small deserted world in the middle of the Multi-verse."

"Why this place, why not the Radiant Garden or Twilight Town?" Kairi asked, disappointed that her hopes of meeting some of Sora's friends were now dashed.

"Because we're going to need a lot of space for what I will be teaching ya'll."

"You're going to be our teacher?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow, unsure of how a guy who seemed barely older than them could teach him anything.

"Among other things, and only one among many new teachers." Alarms, acompanied by red lights, suddenly blared across the bridge. "Looks like we have some Heartless on our tail."

Sora and Riku grinned at each other, "I call the guns!" Achlaval pushed a button, stopping the ship in mid-flight. He slowly got up and walked past the stunned friends.

"Are you crazy," Kairi yelled, "They'll destroy us!" Achlaval ignored her, stepping into a transport tube on the far of the command bridge. The floor shot up, carrying him up to another level of the ship. A screen appeared next to the still shocked teens, showing a hole opening in the top of the Gummiship. A massive Gatling cannon rose out of it, orienting itself towards the Heartless armada. Bolts of energy streamed from the weapon, decimating wave after wave of the Heartless ships. Spent shell casings flew like missiles from the oversized weapon. When the Heartless threat had been eliminated, the cannon retracted into the ship and Achlaval came back down the tube, grinning happily.

"You people need a little more faith. We arrive in 10 minutes."

* * *

**Unamed World**

The Gummiship landed outside of a large building. It was located in the center of a field, which seemed to make up the majority of the world, which was only about ten miles in any direction anyway. Sparse vegatation coupled with a few boulders seemed to be the only landmarks, and grass up to the knee surrounded them on all sides. In fact, the only interesting thing about the world was the monolithic building that stood in front of them. It was shaped like an ordinary office building, but had a huge amount of windows and a suspiciously large door.

Achlaval leapt out of the ship and turned as the others left the ship, arms spread wide, "Welcome to my current home."

""You live here?" Kairi asked as she gazed around at the sparse conditions.

"Trust me, it's more interesting than it looks." He looked at Sora and Kairi, "Anyway, it's time to liberate our other two guests." He summoned his Keyblade, and before they could see it, he attached a small keychain of an amber moon to it. The weapon flashed once, then changed shape. It now had a hilt of two crescent moons, a slim black blade, and at its tip was a full moon in the shape of a heart.

"What Keyblade is that?"Riku asked, curious of the oddly shaped weapon.

"Heart Seeker, it was a gift from someone I cared very much about." He pointed it at Sora, "Now this won't hurt a bit. Plese don't freak out." Before the teen could ask what the heck he was talking about, a thin beam of Light shot from the tip of the weapon, piercing Sora's chest. The surprised teen stumbled back as Achlaval repeated the process with an equally stunned Kairi. Two shocked voices spoke from behind the group, silencing any questions.

"What the...."

"How.....?" The group of Keybladers turned to see a Roxas and Naminé standing behind them.

"If it had a heart at some point, then Heart Seeker can find it and bring it back."

"So we have hearts now?" Roxas asked, frightened of being denied what he desperately wanted once more. Achlavalnodded, and the two ex-Nobodies let out cries of real pure joy. They embraced, kissing each other passionately, reveling in the new and exciting feelings coursing through their veins. They continued for about half a minute, then Achlaval cast a Water spell, spraying the two teens down with a small jet of water, "What was that for?" Roxas yelled, experiencing the heady new emotion of anger.

"Time for that later, I have a gift for each of you now." The enigmatic Keyblader responded camly.

"Like what?" Riku said, "A new weapon? Some kind of item?"

Achlaval summarily ignored Riku, "Since you are all most likely very confused by now, you may each ask me one question, which I will attempt to answer to the best of my ability or knowledge."

"Cheapskate," Roxas muttered. Never the less, they lined up, questions in mind.

Kairi stepped forward first," Did you know my parents?"

"Yes, and they were some of the bravest and purest people I've ever met. It was a shame when Xehanort betrayed and killed them."

Riku began, "Can someone who chose Darkness ever wield Light?"

"Yes, and they will be more powerful for it. But the side effects include and are always; bloodthirstiness, a hatred for all living things, insanity, and berserker rage."

Naminé stepped past a shaken Riku, "Where did you get that Keyblade?"

A sad look came over Achlaval's eyes, "From my wife."

A million questions flew through Sora's mind as he stepped towards Achlaval, but one seemed to be the most pertinent, "How old are you?"

"That, Sora, is a good question. I am exactly 2,328 years old."

Roxas snorted, disbelief written over his features, "What are you, immortal?"

Achlaval stared at Roxas seriously, "Yes and no. Time and disease cannot affect me. And though I could die of severe enough wounds, I heal faster and better than most people. I also don't age, which is actually more of a curse than a blessing."

"How is that possible?" Kairi asked in wonder. Staring with new respect at this strange person.

"I was getting there, but we should get comfortable because it's a long story." He led them into the building, and they gazed in wonder at the massive entrance hall. Huge pillars surrounded them on all sides, and next to each was a statue of someone in a large suit of armor, holding a Keyblade. Achlaval led them to a large table situated in the center of the hall,"This tale is very much true, and is important to our identities as Keybladers. It is our history and our livelihoods. Please pay proper attention and respect."

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "Now for the super cliffhanger! Yes I know it is cruel, but like the guy said, it's a long story and I like to keep people hooked. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!"_


	10. Keyblades: A History

__

Here's chapter 10! Hope you all enjoy, and I unfortunately won't be updating for awhile. I will be overhauling my previous chapters after a House-like epiphany (watch the show House M.D. and you'll know what I mean). Sorry but it must be done. Please enjoy this chapter and as always I ask that you review.

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "Good afternoon, evening, or morning. I own nothing from this series save for the original plot, characters, and history."_

* * *

**Unamed World: Compound**

The following tale was told by images and words transmitted from the mind of Achlaval.

In the beginning, the was only Chaos. A being of immense power who ravaged all that came before it. But for some reason, over time it grew a sentience, and with it, feelings and a mind, and from these, it developed a crushing sense of all consuming loneliness. So it called upon its powers of destruction and creation to give birth to three children from all that surrounded it; a son of Darkness, and a daughter of Light and Twilight. He then created all the worlds of the Multi-verses for them to play in. A gigantic playground of endless possibilities. But like their father, these beings soon began to feel lonely. So they created the races of the worlds, each as beautiful as they were. Chaos and his children were happy for awhile, but their father grew jealous of his children's creations, their beauty and happiness far outstripping his own. Hatred welled with in the mighty Creator, and so he created a new race. One of rage and madness, ugliness, horror and unimaginable hunger. They marched upon the Multi-verse, claiming world after world of innocents. Devouring all life in their path.

Darkness, Light and Twilight, saddened by their father's anger, gathered together the monarchs and armies of the surviving worlds to form the Council of War. On a world protected by the siblings' combined powers, they discussed and argued over how best to combat the Armies of Chaos. It was decided that a weapon would be created to seal these monsters away, since none but the power of Chaos itself could slay them. But as the exact shape of the weapon none had any idea where to begin, until the monarch of a small island world stepped forward with the most obvious of answers, the weapon should be in the shape of a Key. So the Trinity of Gods went to work forging the weapons now known as Keyblades. Light gifted hers unto those with strong hearts and character. Darkness gave his unto those strong of will, mind and body, not necessarily morals. Only Twilight differed from her siblings, pouring most of her power into one champion over many. The last act of the three was to come together to create an ultimate Keyblade, who's name and appearance has been lost to history. This mighty weapon was gifted to the monarch of the small island world, the first champion of Twilight.

So the Armies of the Multi-verse went to war. The Keybladers and their armies fought Chaos being after Chaos being, sealing each away until only Chaos himself was left. The battle against him lasted seven days, until the King and his two comrades sacrificed themselves to seal away Chaos, Creator of the Multi-verse. This act created a gate which could only be opened or closed by sacrificing a Keyblader of each power. For some reason, this magic created a world which was soon populated before it was sealed off by the Trinity in the attempt to make sure Chaos would never be released again.

After sealing the world, the Trinity retreated to their separate realms, rarely leaving for their was peace. But trouble soon came to the lock-world. Perhaps due to the proximity to Chaos, almost a third of the population of this world could wield Keyblades. A servant of Chaos ignited a war between the Keybladers of Light and Darkness, and it was amongst the madness of this I received the power of Twilight. My friends also gained the power of Keyblades, and together we ended the war and defeated the Chaos wielder. Although it cost my friends their lives and I had to kill a minor Chaos being in the process. Peace was restored and I married my girlfriend two years later. We had three beautiful children, but we soon realized my power over Twilight came at a terrible price. I watched in agony as my wife succumbed to an incurable disease, while I did not age. So consumed was I with grief that when my children had grown and had families of their own I left my home world.

I traveled the Multi-verse, learning new things and seeing amazing new sights. I began to encounter and gather Keybladers, and trained them in the arts and techniques I had learned. We began to hunt Heartless and dangerous Nobodies, and captured rouge Keybladers of both powers. We established an order of Keybladers to better accomplish these goals, and we called ourselves the Chasers. I trained generation after generation of warriors, watching them grow from lowly apprentices to full grown knights of the order. Then came the one know as Xehanort. He was a prodigy of combat and magic, defeating well established knights as an apprentice. As a knight he would have even given me a run for my Munny. I was even planning on making him the heir to Twilight. But Chaos got to him first, and in a single night, opened the door to realm where we had been placing rouge Keybladers and decimated the Chasers. They killed knight and apprentice alike, until only a few of us remained. Three of our greatest warriors; Terra, Aqua and Ventus joined together to fight him and his apprentice. They followed him to my home world, to a monument to the now ancient war known as the Keyblade Graveyard. They were beaten badly, Ventus was killed during the battle, frozen solid. Aqua died of broken heart soon after. Terra nearly lost his heart, and put himself in stasis so as to avoid becoming a truly terrifying Heartless. On the bright side, Xehanort failed, I had not yet taught him that the only way to open the gate and release Chaos was to sacrifice a Keyblader of each power, and the resulting energy released from his foolish action killed him. His apprentice escaped, and was seen by a young Keyblader named Mickey, who informed me of what had transpired. The apprentice is the one you know as Xehanort, having taken his masters name after his death.

After that fiasco I went underground, wandering the worlds searching for surviving Chasers. Many of whom had hidden themselves. I soon grew weary of this, so I awaited the next generations of Keybladers, and they have come at last. In your last adventures you saved much of your universe, and now you must save the others, not to mention find the wielder or wielders on each. Maleficent is once again on the march, and only you can stop her.

* * *

_That's my complete history of the Keyblades Wars, and the beginning of all this madness. Hope you enjoyed and once again, please review! _


	11. The Lessons Begin

_I'm baaaaaaack!!! I've finished revising all of my previous chapters, feel free to re-read them, because they've really improved. I'm also sorry this chapter is late, but my computer was acting up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep in mind that I am now making an effort to lengthen my chapters. And as always, please review!_

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "Well Achlaval, you have been volunteered to do the disclaimer today."_

_Achlaval sighs, "DraconicKeyblader does not own anything used in this fanfic, save for the plot and OCs, happy now?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Yep, now go get some sleep. You do sleep, right?"_

_Achlaval, "I'm immortal, not an insomniac you twit."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Wow, touchy."_

* * *

**Unnamed World: Compound**

Roxas leaned back in his chair, propping his legs on the table, "Wow, heavy stuff dude."

"No kidding," Riku said, looking at their bodyguard with new respect.

"So all that stuff really happened?" Sora asked with a look of awe on his face."

""Yeah," Achlaval replied, standing up as he did, "It's getting late, and there is one more thing I would like to take care of before you all go off to bed. Please line up." The group did as they were told, wanting more than anything to go to bed. "'I'm going to read your powers in order to get a better idea of what I'm dealing with. Please hold still, and it will be over soon."

He walked over to Kairi and placed a hand on her head. He held it there for a second, and she felt a most particular sensation, almost like a group of spiders running up her spine, "Pure Light, no surprises there." He turned away from her as she shivered slightly, facing Riku and repeating the process, "Darkness, but remember that when wielded well, it is just as valuable and capable of good as Light." Next he came to Sora, "Light, but I feel something odd. A Darkness, something called....Anti...?"

Sora shuddered, and not just from the weird feeling running up his back, "I thought he disappeared when I got my Final form."

"You will get rid of him one day, but not now." He turned to Roxas, and placed a hand on his head, "No, that's impossible." He went to Naminé, "Incredible!"

"What is it, is something wrong?" Naminé asked, worried that there was some sort of defect in her and her boyfriend,

"I'm not sure how, but you both wield a form of Twilight."

"How? I thought you said there was only one wielder of Twilight at a time?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, there's no precedence for something like this..."

"You would be correct Achlaval," a voice behind them spoke. The group turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway of the building. She strode forward, her natural grace accentuating her height and the softly glowing dress she wore. She gazed down at Roxas and Naminé, her beautiful face softly glowing with power.

Achlaval fell to one knee, "Twilight, milady I had no idea you were here."

"Oh get up Achlaval, we've known each other long enough to dispense with this stuffy ceremony," the woman replied, rolling her eyes towards the friends, "He always insists on this, something about respecting one's Goddess or some whatnot."

"So you're a Goddess?" Kairi asked as she stared at the woman.

Twilight grinned like a schoolgirl sharing a secret with her best friend, "You could say that."

"So why are you here?" Riku asked, surprised that he did not find himself to be in more awe of this incredible being.

"I'm here to welcome my two new champions; Roxas, wielder of Dusk, and Naminé, wielder of Dawn." The teenage couple stared in each other in wonder, "The unique circumstances of your birth allowed me to grant you these powers, and though they are weaker than the true Twilight, they are still quite powerful."

Naminé curtsied, "Thank you milady." She turned expectantly to Roxas, who shrugged, causing her to hit him on the back of the head. Roxas turned to Twilight, bowing with a lackluster thanks of his own.

Twilight grinned, "Well, it was nice meeting all of you, goodbye until we meet again!" She waved her hand and disappeared in a flash of Twilight.

"That was.....different," Riku said, staring at the place the Goddess had been standing a moment before.

"Tell me about it," Achlaval groaned, "And I've had to deal with her a lot longer than you."

"I pity you."

"Thanks, anyway ya'll are probably tired so let me show you to your rooms." Achlaval lead down a long corridor, turning and twisting down random hallways with a clear sense of direction amongst the confusing architecture. Finally they turned down a hallway which contained six doorways, "Pick one, there's a spell on the room so that is automatically configures itself to your tastes."

"Seriously?" Sora asked, staring at the door with a skeptical look.

"Yep, pretty cool huh?"

"I call first!" The excited brunette yelled as he plunged into his new room.

"Guess we should follow," Riku sighed, shaking his head at his friends' antics. He chose a door at random and walked into his room.

Kairi turned to Naminé, "Let's go see ours!" The two giggling teens ran into their rooms.

Roxas turned to Achlaval before entering his room, "See you in the morning."

"G'night." Achlaval strode into his room and leapt cat-like onto his bed. Lying on his back and staring at the black ceiling with a huge white full moon and stars stenciled in. A television sat at the foot of his bed, and a small radio on his dresser played Green Day's 21 Guns. Achlaval casually flipped on Food Network, and fell asleep.

Roxas walked into his new room, shock rippling over him as he stared at it. It was exactly the same as his room in The World That Never Was, save for the large posters of Green Day and Linkin Park adorning his walls. He walked over to the small bed with the dresser next to it, and picked up the framed photo on top of it. He looked at the picture of Axel, Naminé, a tall brown haired woman, and himself. Axel completely oblivious to the bunny ears the woman was giving him as he laughed while he and Naminé argued. Roxas sat on his bed, tears flooding his eyes as he stared at the photo, memories flooding his mind as mixture of happiness and sadness mixed in his new heart.

Riku cautiously entered his new room, staring at the black walls and the flaming red ceiling. A huge bed sat in the middle of his floor, and a huge television played NCIS a normally intolerable volume. Riku launched himself into the bed, bouncing slightly on the wonderfully soft mattress, "I could get used to this!"

Naminé lounged on her long black bed as she looked at her wonderful new room. Three large art easels, a huge pile of new art supplies, and her library of how-to-draw books stared back at her. The pink walls were set off the cream colored ceiling, and a photo of Roxas grinned at her from the dresser next to her bed, "A little girly, but it's nice and warm."

Kairi squealed as she dived into the small army of plush animals on her new bed. She grinned as she looked upon the soft blue of her room's walls, and the large television hanging from her ceiling. "Oh, this is awesome!"

Sora gazed in awe at the eighty inch plasma television hooked up to a PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii sitting in front of him. Game upon game surrounded him and his proportionally smaller bed in stack halfway up the green walls, "Oh man, I can finally die happy!"

* * *

Kairi walked into the entrance hall, yawning faintly with morning exhaustion fresh on her mind. She looked tiredly around the large room, and her eyes widened at the sight of the huge breakfast spread out before her. Huge plates of pancakes, eggs, French toast, waffles, bacon, sausage, even crepes steamed ever so lightly on the table. Achlaval looked up from his meal, "Go ahead and eat, you'll need the energy."

"Thanks," Kairi answered, already heaping food onto her plate before sitting down. Riku and Naminé munched contentedly away at their food, Roxas nibbled at his own food, eyes red and puffy from crying. Sora seemed dead to the world, staring blearily off into space. "Uh...Sora?" Kairi asked, worry creeping into her voice as she stared at her inactive boyfriend, "You okay

"So...many...games...., can't.....win."

Kairi looked questioningly at the other three, and Riku replied noncommittally, "Been like that all morning." They ate awhile longer, savoring the delicious food, before Achlaval stood up, clapping his hands,

"Okay gang, let's get your training started!" The group exited the building, the cool morning air gently brushing their faces and clothes. The sun glinted off the dew-stained grass, and the sound of crickets echoed in the distance. Achlaval lined them up, then asked them to sit. "Okay, we're going to be starting with a basic skill, energy reading."

Roxas sighed, figuring that this was going to involve some thinking, "And how do we do that oh mighty one?"

Achlaval smiled, "Well, young sarcastic one, it is really quite simple, for some people at least. Anyway, the basic idea of this technique is to be able to sense the amount of power an enemy has, or to be able to track someone by their energy. All things radiate a form of life energy, and this energy pulses off them in the form of an aura. Even worlds radiate energy, and that is what you are going to try to do today. Close your eyes and attempt to sense the energy of this world." The group did as said, crossing their legs and closing their eyes. Focusing all their willpower in the attempt to sense this elusive energy.

Not even ten minutes had passed before Roxas voiced the complaint that was in all their minds, "This is stupid and boring, how do we do this?"

Achlaval sighed, "Okay, I guess I can give you guys a tip. Don't try to sense the energy, instead, just feel the pulse of your surroundings. Feel the rhythm of the life around you,."

"Like that helps," Roxas muttered under his breath, but never the less he shut his eyes and once again began to concentrate. The teens sat quietly, listening to the sounds of the crickets, the wind rustling the grass, and the whisper of the breath of the people they were sitting next to. A peace settled over them, and they seemed to slide out of time. They sat in silence, letting the feeling of nature pass through them. About two hours later, Riku let out a gasp, "Holy!"

"What?" Kairi asked, concerned for her panting friend.

"I just saw, felt, I don't know.....but whatever it was, it was awesome."

Achlaval grinned, "That would be the pulse of this world. Congratulations."

Riku stared at the earth he was sitting on in shock, "Cool!"

Achlaval turned to the others, "Now ya'll try." The other teens redoubled their efforts, not wanting to be last in this challenge, and over the next hour, each one of them stared in wonder at their teacher. Roxas sulked as the others jeered at him when he finally got the hang of it. Achlaval merely placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Some people are good at this, and others aren't. Just put some practice into it and you'll get the hang of it."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Alright you guys, let's try something a little more complex." Achlaval gestured at the teens, "I want each of you to go hide somewhere near the complex, sit down, and then try to sense the energy pulses of your friends."

Sora grinned, "This should be interesting." The teens fanned out, each hiding somewhere between a half or a full mile away from the huge building. They sat down, repeating the process they had started outside the building. They felt the flow of energy from the world around them, and began to try to pick out their friends energy's from it. They waited for a good hour before a yell echoed from the plain. They ignored it, focusing even harder at the task at hand. For the next three hours each one of the teens returned to the compound, grins upon their faces. Everyone save for Riku, that is. He was lying on the ground, a hand over his eyes.

"What's wrong now Riku?" Sora asked as he leaned over his friend.

Riku sighed, "I got a good look at Kairi's energy, and Light and Darkness really don't mix."

Sora and Roxas laughed, "You got laid out by a girl and she didn't even have to touch you!"

Riku sat up, swinging blindly with his free arm, "I'll lay you out if I get a hand on you two!"

"Calm people, or I'll be forced to tie ya'll to a tree." Achlaval said as he walked up to them, clapping his hands, "I'm proud of you all, you managed to sense another person's energy within four hours of getting started."

"So that's unusual?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, it usually takes a few days for apprentices to master this level of the technique."

Sora grinned, "So we're awesome?"

"You're pretty good, and you all have a decent amount of energy, and you have a great amount of talent and latent skill."

"Great," Roxas said rolling his eyes, "So what's next on your little agenda?"

Achlaval stared at him, "One of you will run, and the other's will track you."

"So which one of us will be the runner?" Kairi asked as she unconsciously stepped back.

Achlaval turned to each one of the teens, "Hmmm, I was thinking....Naminé."

The long-haired blonde blushed and stepped forward, "Why me?"

"Cause you have the most to prove. Now get going, we don't have all day." Naminé turned slowly, then started to run while the others studiously ignored the direction she was running in. "Now focus on her energy, then go find her." The teens did so, focusing on the familiar energy that moved quickly away from their position. Exactly ten minutes later, Achlaval gestured for the group to start their hunt. The teens began to walk in the direction that Naminé had ran off in. But soon each split off into a different direction, looking amongst the grass, behind rocks, and in trees. For an hour they searched, scanning the entire area that she had moved towards, before returning to Achlaval.

"Were did she go?" Riku asked.

Achlaval looked past the confused teens, "You can come out now Naminé!" The blonde girl walked out from behind a rock in front of the group.

"How did you.....that's impossible!" Roxas yelled, shocked at the fact that she had so easily evaded them.

Naminé shrugged, as confused as the others, "I hid her energy." Achlaval said from behind them once more.

"You can do that?" Riku asked.

"Yep, and you'll have to learn how to pierce such defenses, or someone will easily be able to sneak up on you. Anyway, that's enough practice for today. You should take a break, you know, relax. I have a pool in the compound, and your rooms have their own entertainments. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

As Achlaval walked off Roxas turned to Naminé, "Well, that was about as interesting as those rumors about Xemnas and Saïx." Their friends looked at them in alarm, and Roxas shrugged, "It was a small castle, you hear things."

"Anyway, who wants to go swimming?" Riku said with a sudden grin. He was trampled amidst the a flurry of cheers as they charged off. Riku picked himself up off the ground, and brushed off his clothes, "I've got to learn when to shut up."

* * *

Naminé was suffering from the ever popular emotion of embarrassment. She had never swam with other people before, and the only experience she had with this sort of thing came from her occasional swims in the lake behind the mansion in Twilight Town. But she did know how to swim, and she knew she hated wearing bathing suits. They never felt right on her, and she was a little scared of how Roxas would react to how she would look like.

"Come on Nam, or we'll be late," Kairi called over her shoulder as they ran through the corridors of the building in search of the pool. Which was located a few floors above the basement, though it wasn't easy to find. Twisting hallways and confusing turns ran spawned randomly as they ran, and for some reason so did helpful sings to guide them through the construct.

"You know, this place looked smaller on the outside,": Naminé huffed as they finally arrived at the pool room. The blonde and redhead zipped through the large, beautiful crystal doors. The three boys were already kicking back in the Olympic-sized heated pool.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Riku asked with a grin.

"We had to run all the way her, and how did you get here before us?"

Sora, Riku, and Roxas looked at each other before bursting out into laughter, "We used the teleportation spell on the door."

A vein began to throb in Kairi's head, "there was a teleportation spell!?" Kairi charged, then leapt high into the air, executing a perfect cannonball into the pool.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he blocked the monumental splash that radiated from his girlfriend's point of entry from hitting him in the face, "What was that for?"

"For you all being mean," She replied curtly when she surfaced.

"It's not our fault that you couldn't see the button," Sora mumbled softly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

Naminé slid into the pool next to Roxas, "You could've at least given us a hint."

"Sorry, we thought you guys knew," he said absently. She glared at him as he stared contentedly off into space. A wave of water nailed him in the face, causing him to yelp, "Hey, no fair!"

"All's fair in love and war." Naminé said before letting loose with a double barreled splash at Sora and Riku.

"Oof!"

"Kairi," Sora yelled before answering with a huge wave of his own. Naminé hit him from behind as Roxas launched his own counterattack. The two couples battled it out before a soaked Riku finally snapped. He leaped up, letting loose with a gigantic Watera spell, soaking everyone in the vicinity.

"Quit it already! You are all the most immature kids I have ever met!"

The chastised teens bowed their heads, "Sorry Riku."

Riku just sighed, "S'alright, well, I'm going to turn in. Night all." The muscular silver haired teen left the pool as he toweled himself off.

"So...what do we do now?" Roxas asked as he leaned against the pool wall next to Naminé.

"Well I'm headed back to my room to," Kairi said, winking nervously to Sora, "Care to join me?" She blushed a deep crimson, causing Sora's heart to flutter like a caged bird.

"Um, sure, why not?" The young couple left the pool, hands intertwined.

Naminé turned to Roxas, "So what do we do?"

Roxas grinned as he gently placed his hand on her chin, slightly tilting her head up, "I've got a few ideas." Their lips gently pressed together, and a warmth having absolutely nothing to do with the water flooded through the veins and hearts of the two blondes, and they stood like that for a while. Lips softly caressing each other, one pair of hands intertwined together, Roxas's other hand running lightly up and down Naminé's back.

Eventually the young couple walked out of the pool towards their rooms, taking a considerably longer time than required to do so. Soft kissed and caresses distracting them on occasion. But as all good things must, their little walk came to an end. Roxas stood with Naminé before her door, "Good night my dove, sleep well."

Naminé pulled him into one last tender kiss and embrace, "Goodnight my prince. Sleep well."

* * *

_That's the chapter, on a side note, I do hand write these before putting them up and reviewing them on the computer. Just so you know, now be quite, the kids are sleeping. Please review._


	12. Of Magic and Might

_New chapter is up, hope you guys enjoy! And as always I ask that you please review._

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "I didn't have any characters...."_

_Naminé, "DraconicKeyblader does not own anything used in this fanfic, save for the OCs and plotline."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Um, thanks...but why did you do that?"_

_Naminé, "I owed you." (winks)_

* * *

**Unnamed World: Compound**

A yell cut through the early morning as it echoed off the walls of the massive complex, waking Achlaval. He leapt out of bed, his enhanced ears easily pinpointing the origin of the sound, and ran out the door, launching himself into Sora's room, "Are ya'll okay?!"

"Must...kill...Sora...," Riku muttered as he, Sora, and Roxas stared at the flashing television screen with all the reactivity of zombies.

Achlaval sighed as he put a hand over his face, "I knew that I shouldn't have stocked so many games." He walked over to the wall and unplugged the monolithic devices from its life source.

"Awwww," the dissapointed teens chorused, moving in slow motion to return their neon God back to life.

Achlaval glared at them, and they froze like statues, "No complaining, and so you won't go falling asleep on me." He gestured at them, casting Esunaga with a sigh.

The trio of guys stared in wonderment at the energizing green aura surrounding them. "Wow," Roxas said, grinning, "That spell really works."

Achlaval was already halfway out the door, "Yep, now go eat breakfast and get outside, we've got training to do."

The friends once again found themselves lined up in front of their mysterious teacher. Who proceeded to pace calmly down the line, "Okay, today we will be reviewing magic. Now, can anyone tell me what magic is?" Kairi and Naminé stared at him, completely lost, and Riku just scratched his head in boredom. Sora and Roxas looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. "How did you people do so well? Anyway, magic is basically the manipulation of the energy around with the use of words, gestures or actions. Depending on the type of magic your working with."

Kairi raised her hand, "So there are different kinds of magic? I mean, more than what Sora, Riku and Roxas do?"

"Yep, that particular brand of magic is called Universal magic, and it works in all realms of the Multi-verse. But there are other kinds of magic, because the inhabitants of every world has developed a different way of manipulating the energy around them."

Naminé grinned, "Magic is cool!"

Achlaval shrugged, "I guess it is, anymore questions?"

Sora raised his hand, "Aren't there different levels of magic, and different denotations of it to?"

"Correct, there are three different kinds of universal magic, and five levels to each spell within in said levels. The three kinds of magic are White, Black, and Green. White is the magic of healing and protection. Black is the magic of destruction and combat. Green is the magic of support and hindrance., and the five levels of spell power are basic, -a, -aga, -agun, and divine."

"So there are spell levels above -aga?" Roxas asked skeptically, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yep, and I'd be happy to demonstrate." He turned towards the open field to the east of the group, and made a gesture, like he was calling someone forward. A loud rumble resonated across the mostly deserted world, and a small army of dummies sprung from the earth. They stood in columns of ten by ten, going back for about three miles from the compound. All of them were exactly the same size, about four feet of straw and burlap sack, just waiting to be blown to pieces. Achlaval cracked his knuckles, and pointed his hand at a small group of the dummies, palm out and fingers spread at them, "Firagun."

A gigantic lance of fire leapt from his palm, screaming through the air like a guided missile. It crashed into the small group of dummies, piercing most of them like a spear before exploding into a massive column of pure flame.

"Wow," Riku whispered, shock running across his features as he stared at the display of raw power in front of him.

"And that," Achlaval said as he turned once more to face the awestruck friends, "Is about the level of power most talented people can reach."

Kairi shifted nervously, "So how does someone learn to use magic like that?"

Achlaval scratched his chin, the gears working in his head, "Well, there's the usual way of studying, you could borrow the power from a trained mage, or you could use an item which grants the user spells."

"Why the heck did I have to learn the spells if I just could have used an item?" Sora asked accusingly, glaring at Achlaval.

"Because if you had lost the item you'd have been screwed. Now, can I finish my lesson?" Sora nodded, startled at Achlaval's outburst. "Sorry for snapping at you Sora, I'm just out of practice teaching people. Anyways, you, Roxas, and Riku will practice on the dummies while I instruct Kairi and Naminé. You'll find a large supply of ethers, and the dummies respawn every hour or so. Now then, if you two will come with me, you guys can get started."

Sora, Riku, and Roxas took up their positions, around five feet away from each other. They picked out their targets, and went to work. The magic range soon became a dummy killing field as Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Dark Firaga, and Wateraga spells crashed into their inert straw opponents. Whole battalions of dummies were frozen, thunder crashed down with unearthly precision, and flaming bits of straw and burlap filled the air only to be put out by huge tidal waves of water propelled by grand windstorms.

Naminé whispered to Kairi as the two watched, amazement consuming them as they watched the display, "Wow, they're really good at this."

Kairi's face softened as she watched Sora vaporize another group of dummies, "Yeah, they really are."

Achlaval shook his head as he muttered, "Knew I should have built more dummies. Oh well, stop gawking ya'll and let's get down to buisness. If you guys ever want to get to that level, please pay attention. Now magic is both very simple, and very complicated. All you really have to do is focus, channel the energy around and within you, and visualize what you want to happen. Now try a basic Fire spell. Just visualize a small fireball flying from your hand."

Kairi closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and said, "Fire."

Naminé mirrored her sister's actions, whispering as she did, "Fire." A small puff of smoke rose slowly off of Kairi's palm, whereas a sizable fireball shot from Naminé hand and slammed into the target in front of them.

Achlaval chuckled, "Okay, Naminé, you're a natural. Kairi, you need some practice."

Naminé blushed, "T-thank you."

"Go practice with the others, I'll help Kairi."

"Why do I have to learn this?" Kairi whined, "I'm better at sword-fighting anyway."

"Hmmmm," Achlaval tilted his head, "Well maybe we can channel that aggressive energy into your magic."

"Worth a try."

"Okay then, most people have very specific talents. Some are terrific at close-combat, others at magic, and some are good at both. Those who prefer close-combat can very channel that mindset into their magic in a very particular way. Now I want you to try the spell again, but this time ignore the whole focus step and visualize step, just picture your spell striking the target."

"That....might actually work." Kairi turned towards her dummy, readying herself to try once more. She pointed her hand at it, visualizing it disintegrating into a fireball as she said, "Fire." A fireball leapt from her hand, careening towards the target before slamming in to the straw humanoid's chest.

Achlaval studied the rapidly burning target, "Not bad, not bad at all. You'll need a little more practice, but I think you'll make a decent Black Mage."

A voice behind them yelled, "Firagun!" Achlaval whirled as a huge fireball left Roxas's hand, and the blonde teen collapsed as it decimated the dummies it hit. Achlaval instantly appeared at the unmoving teen's side, elevating his head and pouring a fresh Elixir down his throat. Naminé, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared in horror at their motionless friend. He lay there, unmoving for a few moments, before unleashing an incredibly loud hacking cough.

Achlaval stood up, relief washing over his features as he turned to the others, "Perhaps no one took the time to tell ya'll this, and I blame myself for not doing so myself, but when you use magic, you use a small part of your energy as a catalyst to begin the spell. And this amount of energy used increases between levels of magic. So if you use to powerful a spell, it will completely drain your energy, and it will kill you."

Roxas coughed once more, and Achlaval helped him to his feet, "Thanks, I owe you one," the teen said in a raspy voice.

"Don't worry about it, just go rest and recover. As for the rest of you, line up." The others did so, and Roxas stumbled over and sat against the building's wall. "We will now test your ability to use these spells in combat, I want each of you to stand where I tell you to, and then we'll begin." Each teen followed their teacher's instructions, until they each stood about half-a-mile off in the shape of a five pointed star with Achlaval in the center.

"Now what do you want us to do?" Sora yelled, the mid-afternoon sun reflecting off his bright blue eyes.

Achlaval turned in a slow circle, "Now I want each of you to try to hit me with a spell."

Riku eyebrows flew up, "Are you serious? We could kill you!"

Their teacher just grinned, "You can try. Now start blasting off spells before I start launching some at you." The teens looked at each other, shrugging in resignation. Kairi was the first to attack, launching a mid-sized fireball at Achlaval's head. The Twilight Keyblader just stood there, stock-still until the last moment, when in a flurry of motion he knocked the fireball straight up. "Not good enough Kairi."

Sora took his cue, casting Thundaga just as Riku cast Blizzaga. Achlaval very calmly guided the lightning at the chunk of ice, his bare hands easily handling the bolt of heated plasma. Silence reined over the field as the teens stared at their teacher in shock, "How...how did you do that?" Sora asked, eyes wider than tennis balls. He thought the deflection of Kairi's Fire spell was a fluke, or a small well timed Reflect spell. But he had no explanation for this incredible action.

Achlaval sighed, "Since you insist on finding out before we continue the exercise, fine. I basically run a large amount of controlled energy around my hands and that allows me to handle the magic they come in contact with. Now are you all going to try to hit or sit there staring at me like I'm a sideshow freak?" The teens looked at each other, nodding. Riku and Sora unloaded twin Wateraga spells, while Kairi and Naminé fired off Thunder spells simultaneously. Achlaval whirled, repelling the jets of water with mechanical perfection as the volts of lighting struck the ground around him. Riku capitalized on this distraction, throwing a blazing Dark Firaga spell at their mentor. Without even looking, Achlaval caught the fireball and flung it straight at Sora, who created a hasty Reflectaga shield around himself. "Good reflexes Sora," Achlaval said as he prepared for their next assault, "But your defensive power lacks a little."

They continued for about another three hours, not even scratching the black and white eyed Keyblader, who merely repelled or destroyed all of their attempts. Finally, when the sun began to set, Achlaval held up a hand for them to stop. "Good work all of you. Kairi, Naminé, you have progressed far past my expectations. Sora, Riku and Roxas, you all demonstrate a great deal of talent, and should continue to improve as long as you can. That's all for today, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day, and if you need me I'll be in my room."

* * *

Sora held Kairi close as they watched the sun set from the roof of the compound. The flaming red sun off set the light breeze sweeping the small world. Kairi looked at a grinning Sora, the sunlight adding a beautiful glow to her blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, "It's amazing here Sora, it's almost like someone threw a flaming rose into the sky."

"Yeah, it is, but," he leaned in closely, grinning, "It's not as beautiful as you."

"Awwww...Sora," Kairi answered, blushing as she did, "Thanks." The young couple kissed, embracing each other softly. They kissed like that for awhile, happy to be in each other's presence.

A sudden giggling noise came from behind the entryway to the roof, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, but what was it?" The two snuck over and cautiously looked behind the box-like structure.

"Oi!" Roxas yelled as he stepped away from a beet-red Naminé, "What the heck do yo think you're doing? Sneaking up on us and all." He looked away, embarrassed, "At least knock."

"Well isn't this awkward," the two couples turned to see Achlaval sitting precariously on the ledge of the roof.

A deep red blush ran across Kairi's face as she yelled, "Were you spying on us you weirdo?"

Achlaval stared at the angry teen with an expressionless face, "No. I heard all the yelling and came to investigate."

"Well you haven't found anything wrong," Roxas said, "So if you don't mind leaving?"

Achlaval smiled, "My pleasure." The mysterious Keyblader leapt over the side of the roof. The teens ran over to the ledge, staring down the 40-foot drop for the mangled corpse of their teacher, "Your concern is touching, but I'm not down there." The couples turned, and saw Achlaval casually leaning in the frame of the roof entryway."

"How the....how the heck did you do that?" Sora asked in awe.

Achlaval started down the stairs, "You'll learn sooner or later, so don't worry about it."

Naminé turned to her still confused friends, "Well, that was odd."

"Yep."

"Agreed."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, "So goodnight, I guess?"

"Goodnight."

* * *

Achlaval stared at his zombie-like students in exasperated wonderment, "So you guys spent all night playing video games?"

"Uuuuunh, huuuuuh," they moaned, moving in slow motion towards their teacher.

"Fine," Achlaval sighed, casting Esunaga, "An I'm moving the video games into another room tonight, since you people lack any kind of self-control."

Roxas cracked his back, "Aw man, and I was dominating in SoulCalibur to."

"Yeah, until Naminé killed your Cervantes with Nightmare," Riku laughed.

Roxas glared at his silver-haired protagonist, "She got in some cheap shots."

"Two perfect wins?"

"Shut up."

Riku laughed again, and left the room for breakfast, "Sorry," Naminé whispered to her glum boyfriend.

Roxas looked at his now depressed girlfriend, feeling guilt wash over him, "No, I'm sorry for letting him get to me."

Achlaval stopped looking around the door frame, and walked away from the teens with an amused look on his face.

* * *

Achlaval stood once more in front of his protégées, facing them as calm as the gentle breeze running across the world, "Okay then, now that everyone's here, we can get started."

"So what's on the schedule today, teach?" Sora asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"Blade practice. Now call your Keyblades, let's get to it here people." There was a resounding cheer from the teens as called their Keyblades. Ultima Weapon flashed into Sora's hand, Way to Dawn appeared in Riku's, Oblivion came to life in Kairi's fist, and Roxas's Oathkeeper came out.

Roxas looked at his other hand, and proceeded to glare at Kairi, who shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, but I happen to like this Keyblade."

Sora tossed a small lion head charm to his brother, "Here, use this one."

Roxas summoned and hefted the Sleeping Lion Keyblade, "But it just doesn't have the same effect as a black and white Keyblade together."

"It doesn't matter what the affect is, as long as it gets the job done." Achlaval interrupted matter-of-factly. "And Naminé, you haven't summoned your Keyblade yet."

Naminé blushed, staring at the ground and kicking her feet, "I don't have one yet."

Achlaval gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, I can help with that. As for the rest of you, Kairi will be fighting Roxas, and Sora will be fighting Riku."

Naminé grimaced, and tapped Achlaval on his shoulder, "Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean, Roxas is very well known for his restraint."

"That's okay, I can work that out to. All of you hold out your Keyblades please." Achlaval leaned back as five gleaming swords appeared in front of his face."Yeesh, ya'll are twitchy." He forward gingerly and ran his hand over each weapon, whispering as he did, "Gëuloth du knífr."

Sora withdrew his blade and ran a thumb down it, "Hey, how did you dull Ultima?"

"I used a spell from an interesting world. Now get to work." He turned to Naminé, "Come with me for a second." They walked about ten paces from the others before Achlaval turned to his student once more, "I'm going to send you into a trance, it will send you to your heart's face. The physical representation of your heart. When you awake from this trance, you will have your Keyblade."

Achlaval placed a hand on her head, and Naminé asked softly, "Will it hurt?"

Darkness took her as he replied, "Not at all."

* * *

Naminé stood on a massive glass pillar surrounded by darkness. It was a soft blue color, with a huge picture of her in the center. In it she appeared to be floating, arms wide as if to embrace someone. Surrounding it were six hearts with pictures inside. Sora and Riku were in light blue hearts, Kairi was in a light pink heart, Roxas was in a deep red heart, and an unrecognizable couple's pictures were in green. Rising from the pillars were three stands, and floating over each was a weapon: a sword, wand, and shield. She recognized the set-up from Sora's memories, and she knew she should take one. She strode forward, and made her choice. line

Riku squared off with his friend in his usual hand forward and blade facing downward and back near his head. Excitement rushed through his system at the thought of this fight. They had sparred often as kids, both taking as many wins as losses. But they had both changed a lot in the last two years, and this fight would probably prove to be his most intense yet.

Sora grinned at his friend, assuming his own combat stance, "Don't hold back on me now Riku."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Riku answered cockily.

The two opponents stood for a moment more, then they clashed. The clang of blades and flashes of steel soon filled the western half of the practice field. Riku viciously swung his sword down, only to be parried by a swift block by Sora's Ultima. The brunette capitalized on his opponent's open side, slashing quickly at the exposed midriff. Riku leapt backwards, feeling the dulled weapon pass inches in front of his stomach. He flung himself at Sora once more, leading with a crushing diagonal slash towards Sora's right shoulder. Sora answered by catching Riku's arm mid-swing, pushing him off balance. He continued his assault with a swift front kick to his friend's chest, followed by a thrust aimed directly at his opponent's chest.

Riku leapt over the attack, yelling in midair, "Helm Splitter!" Sora rolled away from the earth-shattering blow and its massive shockwave, leaping into the air to avoid the next one.

Sora looked down at his friend as he magically glided along the air currents above him, "C'mon Riku, give it your all!"

Riku watched Sora stare down at him, the noon sun to his back, "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Well fine then," Riku whispered to himself. Darkness began to swirl around him, gathering together to form his black, purple and red full-body armor, "Shadowed Soul." The silver-haired teen flew into the sky like an arrow. He slammed into Sora, and began to force his friend higher and higher into the air with the raw strength of his blows. Finally, he flipped past a shocked Sora, and slammed the teen towards the ground. Sora struggled to get out from underneath Riku's assault, fending off blow after blow, until he managed to finally slash his friend to his side. He landed heavily on his feet, stumbling as he did, and he stared as Riku lightly touched down, "You asked for it."

"Your right, but how'd you get your armor back?"

Riku grinned like a child letting a parent in on an inside joke, "I never lost it, I just didn't need it." He pointed Way to Dawn at Sora, "Shall we continue?"

"Let's do this," Sora replied, resuming his battle stance. Riku shot at him like a bullet, and Sora shifted his focus to his opponent's sword. Just like in his battle with Sephiroth, Sora found himself slowing Riku's attack in his head. Sora blocked every blow of the high speed barrage, but Riku just upped his game in response, he began to zip around Sora at an incredible speed, his afterimage easily confusing his opponent. Finally he stopped in front of the brunette and pushed him back a few steps, and pulled his hand back. He shot it forward, yelling as he did, "Shadow Fang!" A huge black maw shot from his palm, and flew like a dark missile at Sora. It opened, revealing four huge fangs ready to tear Sora apart. Sora rolled out of the technique's trajectory, but it just followed like a loyal dog. Sora stopped, realizing it was futile to just keep dodging, and held Ultima up in defense as the demon-like mouth closed on him. he held off the ravenous fangs for about five seconds before the Darkness covered him. It swarmed him for over for over a minute before finally fading. A panting Sora thrust Ultima into the ground like a crutch, his clothes were shredded by the black fangs, and his skin was scored by long thin scratches.

"What...the heck...was that?"

Riku looked at his friend emotionlessly, a faint tint of yellow entering his normally blue eyes, "One of my new techniques, like it? Because you did tell me to go all out, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I did," Sora replied haltingly, thinking to himself, _If I don't do something soon, I'm screwed._

_**"Would like some help?" **_A voice whispered softly in his ear.

Sora whirled around, Who said that?"

There was a blinding flash of blinding light, and Sora threw an arm in front of his eyes to block it out. When his vision cleared, a you girl standing was in front of him. She was a little taller than Kairi, with pale skin complemented by her raven-black hair, and soft elfin features. A small gold circlet rested on her head, and a long flowing white gown clung to her slim body.

"Um...Riku? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sora turned to his friend, who appeared to be frozen in place. "What did you do to Riku?"

"_**It's more like what you've done to Riku**_," the girl replied, "_**But as to what is happening, we have temporarily left the current time stream**_."

"Uhuh, could you put that in simpler terms for me?"

"_**We are no longer in the time stream your friends are in**_."

"I still don't get it."

The girl rolled her eyes, "_**Never mind, it doesn't matter. The problem here is that you're getting you tail handed to you on a plate kid**_."

"No kidding," Sora shot back sarcastically.

"_**So do you want my help or not**_?"

"How can you help me? And who the heck are you anyway?"

"_**My name is____, and I can show you your true powers**_."

"What's your name," asked the increasingly confused brunette, "And what about my powers?"

The girl sighed in exasperation, "_**Guess you aren't ready for my name yet. As to your powers, just focus your power into **__**Ultima**__** and say **_"Lightus Guardiana" _**while holding your Keyblade horizontally**_."

"But what'll that do?"

The girl's body began to dissolve and flow into Ultima, "_**Just do it you lazy bum**_!"

When she was gone, Sora stared at his Keyblade, "Now that was weird."

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked, causing the teen to whirl around.

"Nothing!"

Riku scrutinized his obviously shaken friend for a moment, then resumed his battle stance, "Anyway...shall we resume?"

Sora faced his opponent, legs shoulder-width apart and Keyblade horizontal to the ground, "Let's go!"

Riku leapt into the air, preparing to unleash another round of Helm Splitters, "This will end it!"

Sora marshaled his will and focused on Ultima, "Lightus Guardiana!" A titanic pillar of light erupted from the ground in front of him. Two massive arms unfolded from its sides, revealing an eagle shaped helm upon its head. It slammed its fist into a shocked Riku, driving him into the ground. Sora looked at his friend, and whispered, "Holy Crusher." A beam of pure light shot from the being's face, and crashed into Riku's prone body. Its job done, the creature faded away as Sora ran to his friend. He took no more than two steps when a wave of debilitating exhaustion hit him. He collapsed on the ground as unconsiousness took him. The last thing he saw before fading out was Achlaval, who looked at the two of them while saying, "Well that was an impressive tie."

* * *

Kairi raced off with Roxas, the two circling while searching for the one mistake that would give them the advantage. Kairi saw him stumble over a small hole in the ground, and launched a speedy thrust at the blonde's midsection. The teen parried it disinterestedly, not even pressing his advantage as she stumbled. Kairi flowed up into a crushing head slash, but watched as Oblivion was lazily batted aside once more.

The redhead stamped her foot in frustration, "Come on. Try Roxas!"

"Yeah, right," Roxas muttered, bored with his inexperienced opponent, "I try, you get a little bruise, run off to Sora, and I get killed."

Kairi's eyes narrowed, "Try or I'll make you."

Roxas snorted, "Bring it Princess." Kairi charged, barraging her uncaring foe with an incredibly complex combo of blows. but to no avail. Roxas was just too good, whenever she attacked, one of his Keyblades almost magically appeared in front of the blow, increasing her fury. She continued her assault, slashing almost manically at her friend. She once again went for the head shot, and Roxas blocked her slash with crossed Keyblades, "You're not going to hit me, so you might as well give up."

Kairi's foot came barreling into his stomach, and Roxas was forced back a good three feet before falling to the ground, "Shut and fight already!"

"Fine then girly," he replied as he stood, an evil grin splitting his face, "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

"Finally," Kairi replied, grinning just as widely. The two squared off once more, and then went at it. Their Keyblades clashing like thunder against each other time and time again. Roxas held the advantage in power and experience, but Kairi held her own with speed and precision that far outclassed the blonde's.

"That all you got?" Roxas jibed.

"No way!" Kairi said, bringing the full of her rage against her foe. Her Keyblade was everywhere, flashing like a black arrow in the noon sun. She moved in quick, jerky movements, evading Roxas's attacks and making his Keyblades connect with themselves as often as the air. Finally, Roxas managed to back her up against the Compound wall, slammed Oblivion aside and held Sleeping Lion to her throat.

"Surrender?"

"Never!"

"Calm down Kairi," Achlaval said as he walked up behind them.

"But. Ah whatever, it's not worth it."

"That's correct," Achlaval turned to the other combatant, "Good work Roxas."

"Thanks teach," the blonde replied as he lowered his Keyblade from Kairi's throat.

Achlaval then turned to Kairi, "And you, young lady, fought incredibly well in the face of overwhelming odds. Your blade work was wonderful, and your speed is a trait to be reckoned with."

An explosion of light flashed from behind them, "And I guess that signals the end of our other sparring match. You guys stay here and I'll go get them." Once again Achlaval disappeared, vanishing as if into thin air.

"That is so annoying," Kairi whispered sidelong to Roxas.

"Tell me about it," a new voice said from behind them. The two turned to see Naminé standing behind them, her Keyblade in hand. It had a pink, heart shaped handle with a soft red blade, with a light pink heart resting on the tip. "It's called Hidden Courage."

"Cool," Roxas said as he stared at his girlfriend, who's hair and eyes had caught the sunlight, and shined like a supernova.

"Good for you!" Kairi said, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulder.

Achlaval appeared out of nowhere once more, carrying an unconscious Riku and Sora, "Well, that's it for today all, do as you will."

"What are you going to do with those two?" Naminé asked, looking at the two teenagers.

"Put them to bed, they expended much of their power today."

Kairi laughed, "It's just like Sora to fall asleep after a fight, the lazy bum."

"Mmmmm...not a...lazy bum," Sora muttered in his sleep. Making everyone burst into laughter and causing the sleepers to stir.

"Okay, I'm going to take them to bed before you all wake them up. Bye ya'll."

He vanished once more, and Roxas turned to the two girls, "So what do we do now?"

Kairi and Naminé looked at each other with a grin, "Video games!"

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "There's the chapter, sorry it was late but I had an excess of homework this week. Hope you enjoyed it and please review."_


	13. Final Test

_Snow day! New chapter up which means, please review! :)_

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "We have another mystery guest today, enjoy."_

_Mystery guest, "DraconicKeyblader does not own anything used in this fanfic save for the plot and us OC's."_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Thanks."_

_Mystery guest, "You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me."_

* * *

**Unnamed World: Compound**

Riku was running, he didn't know why or from what, but he was. Across a dreary grey dreamscape straight from a decorator's nightmare. He found himself panting, and moving in the slow motion that could only be accomplished in a dream. Slowly he turned to see Xehanort's Heartless chasing him grinning evilly as he chased his host. Suddenly, the dream changed, he was standing in his house, staring at his mother and some man standing arguing. The man was tall, pale, with manic eyes that seemed to draw other to him. He was yelling, but Riku couldn't hear what he was saying. His mother seemed to be holding her ground, yelling just as loudly and walking up to him, poking his chest. Once again, the dream morphed, and he was standing on the play island, under a large palm tree. A tall man was standing thirty feet away, staring emotionlessly at him as he stood. For a moment, neither of them moved, then the man said, speaking as if he was right next to Riku, "**We shall meet soon, son of Darkness**."

Roxas was on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream and watching the sun set. Then he was in a club listening to loud music and sitting across the table from a punk kid with spiky green hair, "**Enjoy your break kid, cause man do we have some work to do**."

Kairi yawned as she walked back to her room. Turning down the new hallways that led to the teen's sleeping quarters. The Compound they were living in had the strange habit of randomly changing its entire layout. The original room that had contained the doors to theirs had long ago shifted into a corridor. Kairi sighed as she continued down the hallway, the snores of her friends and boyfriend reverberating around the walls. She chuckled slightly as she listened in on Sora's snores, and suddenly she heard voices. Tentatively, she walked in front of Achlaval's door, and peeked through. Achlaval was laying on his bed, next to a beautiful girl with brown-blonde hair and a heavenly smile. He was talking with her, laughing with her. Kairi stared at them for a few moments, before Achlaval sat up, "You might as well come in Kairi."

Kairi blushed wildly as she opened the door and walked into the room, "I'm sorry, uh, just continue what you were doing."

Achlaval laughed softly, "Don't worry about it." He picked up a small orb-like device and pressed a button on it. The girl faded with a small wave and a quiet goodbye.

"Who, what is that?"

Achlaval sighed, "She was my wife, and this little machine is an imprinting machine. It allows the user to imprint a part of their personality on to it, and it can then re-create this person almost like they were never gone."

"Cool, I mean...since she's...you know," Kairi stuttered, embarrassed.

"It's alright, as long as I remember her, and keep her in my heart, she will never truly die."

Kairi stared at him for a moment, a sudden thought running through her head, "Um, what were you doing with her?"

"Does it matter?"

"It's just, you're not wearing a shirt..."

Achlaval blushed deeply, "Well that's all the time we have, and goodbye." He snapped his fingers, and Kairi found herself staring at her bedroom wall.

"How does he do that?!" She yelled at her ceiling as she fell back onto her bed.

* * *

Today was an abnormal day. Instead of leading his students outside for their normal lesson, he lead them down into the bowels of the building. Down level after level of floors, which seemed to get colder with every staircase and turn. By the time they reached the basement, the entire group of students were shivering, unlike their unflappable teacher, who just continued walking.

"Why is it so cold down here?" Roxas complained as they walked down the dark hallway.

"To keep it cold."

"Keep what cold?" Naminé asked, curious.

Achlaval winked at her, "That's for me to and ya'll to find out."

Kairi leaned close to Sora, "I'll go ahead and see if I can learn anything."

"Good luck," he whispered back as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Kairi sped-up until she was walking beside their secretive mentor, "Listen, about last night..."

"It's okay. And to answer your earlier question, the machine only produces a light projection, not a physical entity. So I'm incapable of doing anything more than talk with her. And I don't sleep with a shirt on, do you have a problem with that?"

Kairi looked away in embarrassment, "No, I just wanted to apologize for interrupting your conversation."

Achlaval looked at her solemnly, "Thank you for your apology, and by the way, look out."

Kairi turned just in time to run smack-dab into a large metal door, "Owwww, you could have warned me a little sooner!"

Achlaval stood next to the door, and looked at his students, "Sorry, but if it's any consolation, we have reached our destination."

Riku looked at the door skeptically, "This is it?"

Achlaval turned the large wheel-like dial on the door, "Laugh all you like, but behind this door could be your wildest dreams, or your worst nightmares."

The door swung open slowly, a dramatic hiss issuing from it as a flash of light momentarily blinded the teens. When they finally blinked away the spots in their eyes, they took their first look at the room. It was huge, containing five massive pods surrounding a large pole with assorted buttons and lights on it. Bulky wires connected the pods to a monolithic machine attached to the ceiling. The bone-chilling cold that had covered the hall radiated off it in ways.

Sora gazed around the room in wonder, "Cool, it's like a sci-fi movie!"

"Amazing," Naminé whispered, shivering at the decreased temperature.

"Impressive digs man," Roxas added.

Achlaval gestured at the large pods, "Welcome to your last test, if you would just enter these pods, we can get this show on the road." He pushed a button on the pole and each pod revealing a small helmet and chair in each.

"These aren't going to hurt us, are they?" Kairi asked as she gingerly lowered herself into one of the chairs.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed as he kicked back in his, donning the helmet, "I don't want my brain sucked out or anything."

Achlaval checked that all of his students were properly settled in, "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. And it only stings for a second." He pushed another button and the student's helmets began to whir with sound. "Now this button will take you to a simulation of your heart's face. There you will face you test. Anybody wanna back out?"

Riku grinned behind his helmet, "Bring it on! But what was that about a sting?"

Achlaval ignored him, a small smile on his face, "Good luck, and may the Trinity guide you. He pushed the button, and the hatches closed, sealing the teens in. The chairs leaned back, and a painful stabbing sensation exploded from behind their heads. Dropping them into unconsiousness. "Do you think they'll make it Saria, even against their worst nightmares?" The young woman hugged him from behind, smiling gently, "Guess we'll find out when they come out."

* * *

Roxas's eyes opened slowly. He was lying on the same massive glass pillar he came to when his memories as Sora had started to return. Though there were some changes. In the large portrait of himself he stood in front of Sora's back, clothed in his Organization 13 cloak and holding Oathkeeper and Sleeping Lionout to his sides and point down. Seven hearts ringed the painting. Two green hearts contained pictures of Achlaval and Riku's faces. Sora, Kairi, and Sora's mother were in blue hearts, and Naminé face was in a deep red heart.

"Okay, so what do I do now?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms in frustration.

"I don't know man, but you and me have some buisness to take care of," a voice spoke from behind him.

Roxas turned slowly, fear in his eyes, "No, you're dead."

Axel smiled strangely as he stared down his old friend, "It's your heart man, I'm just living here, got it memorized?"

"Axel, is that...is it really you?" Roxas asked, taking a step towards his supposedly deceased friend.

Axel shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But let me ask you something."

A hint of hope entered Roxas's voice, "Anything?"

Fire surrounded Axel's hands as he summoned his chakrams, "Why did you betray me?"

"Wha...Axel what are you talking about?"

Axel started towards Roxas, his chakrams spinning lightly in his hands, "You have a heart, I don't, do the math."

Roxas backed up slowly, keeping a wary eye on his friends flaming weapons, "Axel, I can get you a heart, just come with me."

Axel smiled dangerously, "You're asking me to trust you?"

"Yes, please Axel, just trust me."

Axel laughed, "Why should I? You betrayed me, you betrayed Xion, you betrayed Alassandra, what have you done to deserve trust?" He launched himself forward, flinging his chakrams at Roxas, who rolled to the side.

"Axel! What are you doing?" He yelled, summoning his Keyblades.

"They say vengeance is a dish best served cold, I disagree, I prefer mine HOT!" Axel yelled, throwing the flaming wheels with deadly precision. Roxas batted them aside, and dodged a fireball that Axel followed up with.

Axel caught his chakrams as they came back, "Axel, calm down!" Roxas threw his Keyblades up as his friend swung his chakrams at him, blocking them solidly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have, traitor!" Axel growled, struggling to knock his opponent's weapons aside. But Roxas held strong, glaring at his friend.

"Please stop."

"No."

Roxas pushed his friend back, then lowered his weapons, "I'm not going to fight you, Axel."

The redhead flew at Roxas, swinging his chakrams down for the death blow, but stopping just short of his unflinching friends neck, "Why?"

"Why what?"

Axel stared at the ground, "Why don't you fight back?"

Roxas stood stock-still, one wrong move a guaranteed death sentence, "Because your my friend."

Axel looked up, tears running down his face, "And that, Roxas, is the right answer." The flame wielding Nobody began to fade.

"Wait, Axel!" Roxas yelled, trying to grab his friend, but passing straight through him, "Where are you going?"

Axel smiled, and waved, "Someplace new, but I'll see you soon, got it memorized?"

The redhead turned, and disappeared completely, "Yeah, I've got it memorized."

* * *

Kairi stared in anger at the Nobody before her, "What are you doing here, Saïx?"

The blue haired berserker stared back emotionlessly, "I'm here to kill you and the other loose ends."

"That won't happen!" Kairi yelled as she took a step towards Saïx. Who was standing on the portrait of her lying spread-eagled on a field of white flowers surrounded by seven hearts. Achlaval's face was in a green heart, Roxas, Riku, and Naminé's were in blue, and her parents and Sora's were in red.

Saïx hefted his claymore, "You can't stop me, little girl." He flew into the air, flinging his weapon down at Kairi, who rolled out of the way of the shockwave, and was forced to do so again when he landed, grabbing the huge sword and swinging it at his head.

Oblivionflashed into Kairi's hands as she yelled, "Yes I can!" She dodged a fast diagonal slash and answered with a horizontal strike at the Nobody's side. Her Keyblade bit deep into his skin, and his eyes flashed red as he batted her aside, ignoring the sword sticking out of his side.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me without the help of your little Keybearing fool? You're even more incompetent than I thought!" He began to fling claymores at her as fast as she could dodge, "Hahahaha! Run away little fool! Run!"

He threw another one at her as his sadistic grin widened, and Kairi stopped moving, watching the huge weapon zip right past her, "Shut up you hack." Saïx threw another claymore at her, and his sadistic expression faded into one of shock as she caught it. As Sora had related in his tale when fought Saïx and his Berserkers, she felt an intense fury enter her mind as she held the weapon. She began to float as the claymore's energies built up inside of her, and Saïx felt himself drawn in by his own weapon. After a few more moments of charging the energy, Kairi released it, slamming the claymore into his back three times before unleashing a vicious combo into her blue haired foe. Saïx fell to the ground, and felt Oblivion impale his as Kairi landed. "Goodbye you elf wannabe!"

* * *

Naminé gazed at the huge painting on the massive glass pillar she was standing on. It showed her floating above a forest of black and white trees. Surrounding it were seven hearts, two green hearts contained pictures of Achlaval and Riku, Sora and Kairi's were in blue, and Kairi's parents and Roxas were in red.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said behind her.

A bolt of pure terror shot through Naminé fledgling heart as she turned, "You...you can't be here. Sora killed you."

Marluxia deeply inhaled, taking in the scent of the rose in his hand, "And yet, here I am, speaking to you."

Naminé began tremble, "Leave me alone!"

Marluxia began to walk towards her, "Dear, sweet Naminé, I will never leave you alone. Because you are mine, and that will not change. No matter how many friends you surround yourself with."

Hidden Courageappeared in its owner's hand, "I'm not your possession you pink loving freak!" She charged her former tormentor, swinging her Keyblade at his head.

Marluxia grabbed her arm and throat at the same time, hoisting her into the air, "Now, now, the dog should not bite its master." Naminé replied by spitting on Marluxia's face. He calmly wiped his face, then tossed her aside with vicious grace, "How dare you! I see you will need some re-training, and as punishment your pathetic little boyfriend's death will be oh so long and slow."

Naminé winced in pain, whispering, "What was that?"

"I'm going to kill you traitorous little fool of a boyfriend you stupid memory witch!"

Naminé began to rise slowly, eyes shut, "You...will...not...harm...Roxas!" Her eyes snapped open, and her blue eyes had been replaced with blood-red orbs. She held out Hidden Courageas it to morphed. The guard had turned black as night, the blade a blinding white, the heart at the tip became red, and the Keyblade was surrounded by an aura of pure Twilight. Naminé spoke softly, her words dripping with rage, "This is my...Savage Queen."

Naminé disappeared, appearing once more behind the pink haired warrior, swinging her Keyblade in the attempt to bisect him, but Marluxia summoned his scythe to block it, "Nice try though."

"I'm not done yet you arrogant twit," she countered. Throwing the whole of her new strength into the blow, sending Marluxia flying through the air in shock. She once again appeared behind him, throwing a vicious round-house kick into his back in mid-air. She landed and slammed the guard of her Keyblade into his stomach, then quickly spun around and did the same to his neck. He hit the ground, groaning as Naminé placed Savage Queen on the side of his neck. "You will not touch my friends, you will not harm my family, and you **will**not kill Roxas."

A single slash, and Marluxia faded away.

* * *

Riku stood in his battle stance on the face of the painting. It showed him standing in his Shadowed Soul armor under a starlit sky. Seven hearts bordered it, each containing a picture. His mother was in a red heart, Sora and Kairi were in blue hearts, Roxas, Naminé and Achlaval were in green, and Xehanort's Heartless was in black.

"I was expecting you, Xehanort," Riku said, holding Way to Dawn ready to strike.

"Really? What gave it away?" The Heartless asked as he floated above the heart's face, his Guardian screeching and clawing the air.

"Ever since we got back to the islands I could feel you trying to regain control of my body."

Xehanort laughed, "Nothing escapes your notice, does it?"

"No. So I guess I'm going to have beat you down again, aren't I?"

The Soul Eater staff appeared in his foe's hands, "I will not be silenced again boy!"

The two charged each other, and Xehanort's Heartless thrust the staff at Riku, who used it like a springboard to leap high into the air, calling as he did, "Helm Splitter!" He dropped like a stone, energy wrapping around his Keyblade.

Xehanort gestured at Riku, "On Guardian!" The creature swung in front of its master, knocking aside Way to Dawnand punching Riku in the chest.

The silver-haired teen flipped backwards in the air and landed lightly on his feet, "Have it your way, Shadowed Soul!" Darkness gathered around him, solidifying into the familiar full-body armor.

Xehanort laughed, "And still you try to fight me with my own powers, you little fool." He held his free hand palm out at Riku. He began to chant in a deep and guttural language, and Riku fell to his knees, agony shooting through his body. The Darkness making up his armor began to dissolve and flow into Xehanort."

"What...are you...doing to me?"

"Just taking back what is mine," the Heartless laughed as the armor completely faded from Riku's body. He fell to the ground face first, and Xehanort cackled manically at his restored power, "Now I can finally release the full power of Darkness upon this sad little universe! And you and your foolish friends will be among the first to die!"

Riku rose slowly, Way to Dawnin hand, "I won't let you." Darkness gathered around his Keyblade, "I won't let you." He pointed it at Xehanort, "I won't let you. Shadow Fang!" The dark maw shot at Xehanort, its teeth bared in a demonic grin.

"On Guardian," Xehanort cried, confident in his revitalized powers. The mouth slammed into the Guardian, tearing it into pieces. Riku flew through the wisps of remaining shadow, slashing at his foe. The Soul Eater staff came up to block, and Riku landed behind Xehanort. The two stood perfectly still for a moment, then Xehanort fell to the ground, the Soul Eater staff falling to pieces next to him.

"Impossible," the parasitic Heartless whispered, "I am the ultimate Darkness. I cannot lose."

Riku gazed at the pathetic being as it faded away, "Not anymore, sucker."

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and felt a wave of horror and revulsion sweep through him. He was standing on a titanic black pillar, covered in slime-like Darkness that smelled of corpses. Sora looked up into the Darkness and yelled, "Where am I?"

He heard clapping behind him, and turned to see a dark shape walking towards him, "Welcome back king. Welcome back to **our **heart."

"Anti? What did you to my heart?!"

The black doppelganger shrugged, "I've done nothing, your heart came to the Darkness willingly."

"I refuse to believe that!"

Anti cackled, "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. All that matters is that this is my world now."

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, " I know it's cruel, but I'm putting in a cliff-hanger here. I know, I know it's sad, but look on the bright side, this is one of the smaller ones I plan on having."_

_Sora, "You brought Anti back?!"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Yep."_

_Sora, "You idiot!"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Mwuhahahahahah!"_


	14. Battle with Darkness

_DraconicKeyblader, "Here it is, the epic battle of good versus evil! In this corner, we have the warrior of Light, SORA!"_

_(Crowd applauds) Sora, "You are so dead Anti!"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "And in this corner we have the psychopath of Darkness, ANTI!"_

_(Silence) Anti, "Thank you, thank you, hold the applause."_

DraconicKeyblader, "Now, I want a good fight from both of you, try not to blow up the world,aaaaaaaaaaand, GO! I don't own any of this awesome madness!"

* * *

**Heart's Face: Sora**

Sora faced Anti, shock spreading across his features as he looked upon his shadowy counter-part, "I don't believe you. This is my heart you freak of nature!"

Anti sighed, "Then why is it covered in Darkness Sora? Why do you find yourself weak at the knees facing me, instead of being all happy with your little family?"

"Shut up! I don't know how you did this, but I'm going to put it right!"

"Then I guess you're going to try to defeat me now?"

Ultima flashed into Sora's hands as he assumed his battle stance, "You better believe it!"

"And you're going to do that with your Keyblade? That's it?" Anti's voice echoed with disgust and scorn, "Cause guess what, you one trick pony, I've got on to!" Darkness flared around him, seeming to scorch the very air with its power. It consolidated in his hand, forming a Keyblade extremely like the Kingdom Key, save for the fact that it was entirely black, and the crown tip was broken in half. "Meet my new toy, the Kingdom Killer."

Sora recoiled from the aura of...wrongness radiating from the blade, "That's impossible, Heartless can't wield Keyblades."

Anti's grin seemed to split his face, "But I'm not a true Heartless, I have a heart, even though it is currently yours."

"You're not getting my heart," Sora answered, backing away from the creature slowly.

Anti began to walk towards him, "Come now Sora, surely there is no reason we can't enjoy this battle of wills? This, titanic struggle of Light versus Dark?"

Sora stopped backing up, and began to run at his tormentor, "Shut up!"

Kingdom Killer and Ultimaclashed, and a shockwave of power erupted around them. Sora locked the two blades together, drew back his fist, and punched Anti in the face. His Heartless stood there, like nothing had happened, "Was that supposed to hurt?" It drew its own fist back, driving it into Sora's face, sending the teen flying backwards to plow into the ground like a boulder. The Heartless calmly followed, striding over to a stunned Sora, "This isn't the best you can do. Come on and try already."

Sora stood and charged, Ultima moving in a vicious arc at Anti's head. The creature ducked beneath the blow with ease, delivering a brutal uppercut into Sora's stomach. It stood over its winded opponent, grinning as it drove Kingdom Killer's hilt into the back of his head, sending Sora face first into the ground. The teen tried to stand once more, but Anti kicked him aside like an annoying dog, sending Sora once more into the air to crash into the pillar's floor. Sora slowly raised a trembling hand, ignoring the pain shooting through him, "Lightus Guard...," Anti stepped on his hand, breaking his concentration and one of his fingers.

"Just give up Sora, just give into the Darkness."

"No...way..." Anti looked down at Sora's defiant face, and calmly kicked him in the ribs, snapping a few of them.

"You are so annoying. You wanna know what the first thing I'm going to do when I get your body?" Anti asked Sora, who was writhing in pain, "I'm going to hunt down your annoying little girlfriend and her sister, and have some fun."

Sora froze, adrenaline washing away his pain in an instant, "What...did...you...say?"

Anti sighed, "Guess I'm going to have to dumb it down for you. When...I...get...out...I'm...going...to...nail...and...kill...your girlfriend and Naminé." Anti stepped over Sora, "Now if you don't mind, I have places to destroy and girls to..."

He felt a gentle pressure on his leg, and looked down to see Sora holding his foot, "I...won't...let..you...you SCUM!" Sora stood, dragging Anti up as he threw the Heartless away. Fury radiated from his as thrust Ultima into the ground, "You will not touch them. You will not harm them. And you will not have them!" He thrust his hands out, "Lightus Guardiana!" The massive warrior of Light exploded from the pillar, cleansing the Darkness and restoring the monolithic column to its former glory. Sora's eyes blazed with Light as he roared, "Holy Crusher!" The beam of Light slammed into Anti, tearing away at him.

"I'll be back you pathetic little fool! I'll have your heart....!" The Heartless's voice trailed off as he faded beneath the barrage of pure light.

Sora watched as his warrior faded away, "Sorry, I won't let you."

"**Dang straight**." A voice said behind Sora.

He turned to see the odd girl standing behind him, "How? Who? What are you?"

"**You'll find out soon enough milord**," she replied as she to faded away into the pillar.

_Why does all the weird stuff happen to me? _Sora asked himself as he woke up.

* * *

**Unnamed World: Compound**

The brunette opened his eyes as the pod doors opened and his helmet slid off. He hopped out, and was immeadiatly hit by the agony of his injuries. "OWWWW!" The other teens exited, nursing their own wounds, and Achlaval calmly cast Curagan on them, making them sigh in relief as their injuries healed. Sora glared at Achlaval, "Just what was that?"

"Yeah," Riku added, "That was not a normal computer simulation."

"I can't even remember what happened in mine." Naminé whispered, trying to recall the unconsciously blocked out memories.

Achlaval leaned against the control column, listening to their questions before answering, "What you all just experienced was and was not a simulation. This machine can mimic anything, including your heart's face and your worst fear. I decided to use it to give you one last test before you all go off on your adventure."

"So why did we keep our injuries?" Roxas complained, annoyed at their teacher's calm description of such a manipulative device.

"When the mind thinks the body is injured, it is. Mind affects matter and such."

"Well that sucks," Riku said, rotating a slight kink out of his arm.

"Anyway, ya'll passed your test. Congratulations, the rest of the day is yours."

Kairi looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean, the rest of the day? We weren't in there that long."

"Actually, time runs differently in and out of there. In reality you've all been asleep for around six and a half hours." The entire group glared at Achlaval, "Uh, well, bye!"

Achlaval pulled his signature vanishing trick, and the teens looked at each other, "We've got to find out how he does that!"

* * *

Sora had been searching for Achlaval for about half an hour before finally finding him seated on the roof of the Compound, watching the sunset. "And what can I do for you, Sora?" The enigmatic immortal asked without even turning around.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

Sora took a deep breath, "Okay, the last few times I've fought with someone, I've been seeing this girl. And she seems to know more about my powers than I do, so I wanna know. Am I going crazy?"

Achlaval turned and stared at Sora for a few moments, like a doctor about to give bad news, before he dissolved into laughter, "No Sora, you're not going crazy. This girl is the spirit of your Keyblade."

"Uh...care to elaborate? Cause you're sounding like the crazy one here."

Achlaval chuckled, "Every Keyblade has a personality, a living spirit. Yours is just trying to speak to you."

Sora summoned Ultima, looking at the intricate weapon, "So my sword is talking to me. No offense, but you're still sounding crazy."

Achlaval rolled his eyes, "Never mind, just don't worry about it. You're not going crazy. Now go be with your friends."

Sora looked at his teacher thoughtfully, then grinned, "Care to join us?"

Achlaval stared at the brunette, stunned, "Sure, I guess. Why not?"

"Then come on! We've got a Halo tournament to play!"

* * *

"How? How can anybody be that good at Halo?" Roxas complained as the group sat down to eat breakfast.

"Lots of practice," Achlaval replied as they began to eat.

Naminé took the opportunity of silence to ask a question, "Who cooks all this food?"

"The Compound."

"Seriously?" Riku stared at him incredulously, "It can do that?"

"Yep."

"Where did you get this place?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Fine, be secretive," Riku huffed.

Achlaval laughed, grinning, "Isn't that what I do?"

"He's got you there Riku," Kairi added around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, yeah." They ate for awhile longer, and when they were all finished the teens and their mentor went outside.

Achlaval stood in front of his students, a huge smile splitting his face, "Congratulations, you have sur...I mean, passed all my lessons, and I have nothing left to teach you. Now, I've procured a ship and programmed the coordinates for you, so I hope you're ready to head out."

"Wow," Sora said, "That was fast. So where's the ship?"

"Behind you."

The friends looked around confusedly as Roxas said, "But the only thing back there is the Compound, right?"

Achlaval's smile widened, "Exactly." He pulled a small remote from his pocket, and pushed the largest button on it. A loud rumble exploded from the Compound as it began to rise out of the ground. The entryway narrowed to a small doorway, and a ramp sprouted from below it. Six gigantic fins sprouted from the sides, and the multitude of windows opened to reveal row after row of laser cannons. Thrusters burned from the back and bottom of the massive ship.

"Cool," Riku whispered.

"Wicked," Roxas added.

"Sick," Sora answered.

"Awesome," Kairi and Naminé said in the same breath.

Achlaval stepped around them, standing proudly in front of the majestic Gummi battleship, "This is ya'll's new Gummi ship, the **Arcanus**. You will find it to be exactly the same as the Compound on the inside, and it has the materials to create a small fleet of Gummi ships as well."

"How did you build this?" Sora asked as he stepped towards the monolithic ship.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands these past five some odd years. And by the way, you'll find that it also comes with a transport beam, capable of beaming you onto and off of the surface of worlds."

"Wow," Riku said, never taking his eyes off of the ship, "Obsessive builder much?"

"I'm immortal, I get bored easily."

Riku blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"S'alright."

"Impressive, to say the least," A voice said behind them. The group whirled to see two men in black trench coats and clothes standing behind them. One was tall and had skin the color of spoiled milk. The other was shorter, with block features offset by his unhealthy looking red skin. The tall man spoke again, grating like someone who hadn't spoken in years, "Too bad these Keybrats won't be able to use it."

Achlaval stood protectively in front of his students, "And why, servants of Darkness, do you say that?"

The shorter man answered him, "Because Lady Maleficent has ordered us to bring her the Heir, the two Princesses, the traitor, and the Heir's brother."

Achlaval's tone turned as cold as a Siberian winter, "There is no way that will happen. I won't allow it." He pushed another button on the remote, and the door to the hanger opened, "All of you, get out of here. NOW."

"But we can help," Kairi said confidently, as Oblivion appeared in her hand.

"Yeah," Riku agreed as his Way to Dawn flashed to life. The others summoned their Keyblades, standing stubbornly at the ready.

Achlaval turned his head, his eyes a mix of frigid anger and fear, "This is not a debate! Get out of here now, while you still can."

"To late," The tall man cackled as he snapped his fingers. A dome of honeycomb shaped energy surrounded the combatants, trapping them inside, "You fools should have run when you had the chance."

The cold look on Achlaval's face seemed to harden, "Then you've sealed your fates." He held out his hands, and in a huge flash of Twilight, his Keyblades appeared. One had a moon keychain, leading to an orange hilt framed by yellow flames. The red and orange blade was shaped like rising fire, ending in a black and white sun with yellow center. The second blade seemed more deadly. It had a black and white sun keychain, connected to the spiked hilt. The whole blade was covered in spikes, leading to the tri-spiked head, which still followed the black and white color scheme, "These are Dawn's Radiance, and Dusk's Thorn. And they're going to be the last thing you idiots see."

The two men grinned at each other, saying in unison, "Well then, let's have some fun with this!" The tall one flew into the air, his Keyblade appearing behind him. It was an ugly thing, a cross between an axe and a sword, with a screaming skull for the guard. Achlaval flung Dawn's Radiance at the shorter one, before launching himself at the tall warrior.

They clashed, a barrage of attacks echoing like thunder across the plain. Sparks fell from their battle like shooting stars, mesmerizing Sora and his friends. Dawn's Radiance pierced the abdomen of the surprised stocky Keyblader as a Darkness portal opened behind the captivated teens. A small warrior clothed in black bandages and wielding a small, dagger-like Keyblade leapt from it, and with a scream he launched himself at Naminé. Roxas whirled, subconsciously thrusting Oathkeeper at the assassin. The two warriors stared at each other in shock as Roxas's Keyblade punctured his foe's heart. The small warrior fell to his knees as he faded into Darkness.

Achlaval and his enemy landed, and Achlaval smartly beheaded his foe. He turned, yelling as the dome shattered, "Go now! I'll hold them off!" The teens turned to see portals opening all around the fields, and Dark Keyblader after Dark Keyblader poured out. Sora looked at Riku, who nodded in turn. They grabbed the stunned Roxas, and ushered Kairi and Naminé up the ramp.

Achlaval whirled to face the battalion of Dark Keybladers and the now fast appearing Heartless, "Good luck, ya'll are going to need it."

* * *

**Space: The Final Frontier**

Sora and his friends were standing on the command deck of the **Arcanus**. It was a geek's dream, screens displaying the space around the ship left no blind spot, stations held the controls for the massive array of weapons, there were even elevator tubes, capable of transporting them anywhere on the ship.

All but Sora were sitting at the circular steel table dominating the rectangular room. "Well that was...intense," Riku said as he reclined in his chair, putting his feet up on the table.

"No kidding," Sora replied as he spun around in the pilot's seat, "I wonder where we're going?"

Kairi had was staring out the window, watching as they got farther and farther away from the unnamed world, "I hope Achlaval is okay."

Naminé laid a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "I'm sure he will be."

Roxas had been listening quietly to the conversation, and now stood, loudly toppling his chair, "Who cares?"

Riku looked at him lazily, "Dude, chill."

Roxas pointed at Riku, yelling as he did, "Shut up you long haired idiot! Stop acting so darn cool and show some freaking emotion!"

Sora climbed out of the pilot's seat, and slowly walked over to his brother, "Roxas, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out?"

Roxas glared at Sora, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." The two stared each other down, face to face, as the others waited with baited breath for the result of Roxas's tantrum. Finally, the tension broke when Roxas turned and stormed into the elevator. He slammed in a button, and without looking at his friends once, flew down the tube. Sora sighed, "I guess I'll go talk to him."

He started towards the elevator, but Naminé put a hand on his chest, "No, I'll go calm him down." She walked into the tube and pushed the button for the dorm floor. The feeling of weightlessness took her as the platform she stood on started to fall. She watched the floors fly by for the few moments it took the elevator to reach the dorm floor. Naminé stepped out and softly walked up to her boyfriend's room, gently easing the door open.

Roxas was on his back on his bed, huge headphones blaring loud music into his ears. He saw Naminé in his doorway, and rolled onto his side, "Go away Naminé, I don't want to talk."

"Well to bad, cause I do," she said, sitting down next to him. "What's wrong, why are you in such a mood?"

Roxas sighed as he sat up, "I...it doesn't matter."

Naminé watched her boyfriend as he stared off into space, a faraway look in his eyes, "Roxas." He turned his head to look at her, just in time for it to be whacked in the side, "Talk or I'll dye your hair pink."

Roxas stared at her, shocked and mouth agape, before laughing, "Okay, okay. No need to threaten the hair."

Naminé grinned, "Good, and now that we have an understanding..."

"Well," he answered, "It's just, well...complicated." Naminé continued to stare at him, seeing through his transparent attempt to stall, "I...feel...guilty...about, you know."

"No, I don't."

Roxas groaned, putting his head in his hands, "I feel guilty about killing that guy! You dragged it out of me! Are you happy now?"

Naminé looked at her boyfriend sadly, stroking his spiky hair gently, "How could I? You're in pain."

He suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug, "I'm starting to wish I didn't have this heart."

Naminé took his face tenderly in her hands, "Roxas, it's true you have taken a life. But this man knew he was coming onto a field of battle, and though he probably doubted it, he knew he might die. And you killed him in the defense of your friends and me, and there's nothing wrong with that."

She stared deep into his eyes and saw some of his pain melt away, "You know..."

"What?"

Roxas grinned, "When you said that, you sounded like a real Princess."

Naminé smiled softly at her renewed boyfriend, "Good, cause I am, remember?"

Roxas stood up, groaning as his spine protested, "Yep. I guess I have to go apologize to the others?"

Naminé hopped up next to him, answering as they walked towards the door, "You better believe it!"

"Darn...."

* * *

Sora, Kairi and Riku were sitting at the table, waiting, when Roxas and Naminé walked in. Kairi immediately zeroed in on the entering couple, "Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry," Naminé answered with a shrug.

Roxas stepped forward, "Guys, I wanted to apologize. I know I've been acting like a jerk, and well...you know, " he finished sheepishly.

The sitting teens stared at him for a moment, like a jury panel at a murder trial, then Riku spoke up for all of them, "Aw, it's alright man, we don't blame you."

"Thanks guys."

"Not to break up this really touching moment, but we've got something to show you," Sora said as he stood up and walked over to the main control panel. "We found..."

"We?" Kairi coughed.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Kairi discovered the coordinates of where we're going, and this video."

Sora flipped a switch on the panel, and the screen on the main window began to play a video. Achlaval's face appeared and started to speak. "Okay, if you guys are seeing this...is this thing on? Darn it! Anyway, if ya'll are seeing this, my send-off must have been cut short. So you guys must be wondering where you're going and what you're supposed to do."

"That would help," Kairi muttered.

The recording of Achlaval continued its speaking, ignoring the interruption, "Due to the lack of time I had with you, there were many things that I couldn't teach you. So I programmed the ship to you to some friends of mine who can. The first three worlds you go to will each have someone on it who can teach you all. You should arrive at the first world in little under 10 hours. Good luck." The screen clicked off, leaving the silent teens staring into the emptiness of space.

"Great," Riku said annoyed, "More learning."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Naminé added as she stood up and stretched.

"Amen to that, sister," Kairi agreed as she rose to.

"Guess we'd better go to sleep too," Sora said to Riku and Roxas. The two nodded and all of them entered the elevator, walked into their rooms, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "There's the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! And if it's not too much trouble, please review, thanks :)!"_


	15. Arrival at Last, Villians Awake

if anybody wants to read it. Thanks!fanficHello, hello. Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy and please review. By the way, I've started a Halo

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "I own nothing save of the plot and OC's."_

* * *

**Space: The Arcanus**

Sora's eyes snapped open as a loud alarm and a voice over the intercom cut through his sleep, "Oi! You're all near the next world. So wake up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sora grumbled as he got out of bed. He hastily pulled on his black clothes, then sprinted to the elevator.

"Morning Sora," Riku greeted as he leaned against the elevator wall, arms crossed and a yawn on his lips.

"G'morning," he replied. The two waited as the elevator traveled up the floors, and entered the bridge when it stopped. Roxas, Naminé and Kairi entered about ten minutes later. Equally as disheveled as their friends. They exchanged greetings, and froze as a holographic kid appeared on the table.

"What took you all so bloody long? I've been waiting for at least twenty minutes!" The creation of light whined.

"Uh, who are you?" Roxas asked the kid, who appeared to be about ten or eleven years old and was made up of pure blue light. He was clothed in a simple robe, and his hair hung low, obscuring caustic eyes. His raised his pointed chin imperiously as he stared at them.

"I'm the ship's AI, essentially the brains of the **Arcanus**. I've been programmed to assist you in any way possible," the projection replied.

"So you're like a holographic butler?" Riku observed, tilting his head to one side.

The AI's glare could have frozen an ocean, "I am much more than that, you silver-haired nitwit. I'm also the cook, autopilot, shipbuilder, database, handyman, and doctor."

"Cool," Sora said, grinning at the arrogant kid. He stepped forward, extending his hand , "Nice to meet you."

The program stared at the hand disdainfully, "I can't touch things, I'm made of light, remember?"

"Oh, sorry," Sora answered as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Whatever."

Kairi stepped forward, "Do you have a name?"

The hologram looked at her in genuine surprise, "Why would you want to know that?"

"So we can talk to you more easily. Plus you really should introduce yourself to people."

The AI thought about it for a moment before answering, "Malachi, that is my name."

The group grinned, "Nice to meet you, Malachi."

The AI grinned, and got back to buisness, "Anyway, you're all probably wondering why I've called you up here."

"Yeah," Naminé said, rubbing her eyes, "And I was having a good sleep, so you had better tell us."

Malachi puffed out his thin chest importantly, "I've called you up here for two reasons. One, to inform you we've arrived at your first world. Two, to give you a comprehensive tour of the ship."

"We should sit down, shouldn't we?" Roxas asked as he did so.

"Probably a good idea," the AI agreed, waiting for all of the teens to sit, "Okay, the ship's layout is very simple." A hologram of the ship appeared on the table next to him, and he gestured at the top, lighting it up, "This is known as the command bridge, it control's all of the ships systems and weapons." The next level lit up, "Below us is the kitchen, dining room, and game rooms. The level below that is swimming pools, showers, and hospital. Your living quarters are located directly beneath that. Underneath that is the ship's bay, where you may build and launch ships. And in the last level you have the training rooms and Neo-Matrix."

"Wow!" Sora yelled with renewed awe, "This place is much better than my last few Gummi-ships."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Malachi's face, "Why thank you Sora. Now go prepare yourselves, I would like to get you planet side in an hour."

The teens rose to leave, marveling at the amazing ship they were on as Kairi looked up at Malachi, a concered look on her face, "By the way, do you know what happened to Achlaval?"

"Ah, yes I do," the AI snapped his fingers, calling up a small screen on the wall, which began to play a video.

_Achlaval stood surrounded by trench-coat wearing Dark Keybladers and a menagerie of Heartless. He sighed, rolled his shoulders, smiled at his foes, and launched himself forward. Dawn's Radiance and Dusk's Thornshot out, impaling two Dark Keybladers on their tips. He whirled from the fading warriors, slashing through a small group of Armored Knights before letting loose a Firagun spell at another. He reeled around in an endless circle, annihilating anything that came close to him. The Dark Keybladers attempted to converge, but he merely leapt into the air, slicing through any who dared follow. He stuck his hand down towards his foes, and an incredible amount of energy converged in it. The energy slowly took shape as a massive spear, and Achlaval's eyes flared with power as he said, "Twilight *Gungir." The spear leapt from his hand and slammed into the world, vaporizing shocked Keybladers and Heartless as it obliterated it._

"And that ends the video," Malachi said with a shake of his head. The screen flipped back into the wall, and, he continued, "Always one for the theatrics, he is. Don't worry, he got out of their alright."

"Wow," Kairi whispered, "He blew up a world."

"Yep, but at least it was uninhabited."

"That was awesome," Roxas yelled, amazed at the sheer power of their mentor.

"Heck yeah!" Sora agreed, high-fiving his brother while they shared an excited grin.

Riku shook his head, "What I wanna know," he began, "Is where all those Keybladers came from."

Malachi sighed, "Unfortunately, Maleficent has discovered a small doorway into the Keyblade prisons of the Dark Realm. Those were rouge or evil Keybladers she has freed."

Naminé piped up, "So there are more?"

Malachi looked at the teens gravely, "Millions more."

"Holy...how can there be that many?"

"The prison was built to hold the Keybladers in stasis, so they wouldn't die."

"But I thought Achlaval said Xehanort freed them?" Sora asked.

Malachi rolled his eyes, "What he meant to say was that Xehanort freed a portion of them. Achlaval was never one for details."

"Oh...okay."

"Now go get ready people, we have very little time before the forces of Darkness pinpoint where we are."

* * *

Exactly two hours and a half hours later the teens assembled once more on the command bridge. Clothes had been washed and pressed, skin had been scrubbed, hair had been cleaned and gelled, and everyone felt much better. Naminé had switched out her normal white sundress for a more battle friendly black tunic with yellow trim and a sky blue skirt.

Malachi floated in front of them, and ethereal vein throbbing in his forehead, "What the devil took you people so long?!"

"Excuse us for wanting to look our best," Kairi shot back sarcastically. "I thought first impressions were important, for crying out loud."

The AI started to say something, but opted to hit his face with his palm and sigh, "Whatever, just take your seats and I'll give you this world's info." The friends did so, and Malachi began, "This world is made up of three parts. Kakura Town is where the humans and other living souls reside. The Soul Society, where the beings known as Soul Reapers and the souls of the dead dwell. And Huecto Mundo, where the Hollows and Arrancars live. The current situation on this world is unknown, and will apparently be explained to you by your mentor when you land. You will appear in front of a store, go inside, and ask for a man named Kisuke Urahara. If anyone questions why you are there, tell them Achlaval sent you."

Sora raised his hand, "What will we be learning down there?"

"I have no idea. I was not supplied with that information. Now then, take one of the devices on the center of the table and put it in your ear." A small pile of earphone shaped devices appeared on the table. Malachi waited while they followed his instructions, "These will allow you to understand and speak the native language of the people around you."

"Cool," Naminé said as she fiddled with the Bluetooth shaped device. Malachi to the opportunity to then bring out a small wooden box, which opened to reveal a small amount of ornate charms within.

"And now take one of the charms in the box, they are summon charms of those who've volunteered to assist you." Each teen took one, trying to guess who they would be. Riku grabbed one shaped like a fancy blue dragon's head. Kairi picked up one shaped like a vampire bat with a sword behind it. Naminé took one shaped like a green triangular energy sword. While Roxas took one shaped like a flaming chain with a skull on it. Sora was last, taking one shaped like a reverse-sided katana.

"Now then," a holographic control panel appeared in front of the AI, and he began to manipulate the buttons and information on them, "The ship comes with a transport beam. Which will activated in exactly three seconds. I hope you enjoy the ride an will see you guys soon."

"But..." Roxas's reply was cut off as a circle of blue light surrounded each chair and the teens suffered the unpleasant sensation of having their atoms separated, forced through solid matter, and reassembled on the world's surface.

Sora put out a hand to steady Kairi as she stumbled dizzily on the sidewalk, yelling at the sky, "You could have given us a little more warning you jerk!"

After the group's feelings of nausea passed, they began to get their bearings in their new location. They were in a huge city, surrounded by massive glass covered skyscrapers, under a perfect blue sky. In front of them lay a comparatively small and slightly rundown store with a sign on the front reading, "Sorry, We're Closed."

Riku walked up to the door and started to bang on it until a short kid with hair even spikier than Sora's opened it, "Hey, can't you read you long-haired idiot?"

"We need to talk to Mr. Urahara, now," Riku said, restraining himself from taking a few inches off the kid's height.

"To bad, we're closed," the kid said, straining to shut the door as Riku just as effortlessly held it open with one hand.

"Achlaval sent us."

"I don't know anyone named Achlaval," the boy replied annoyedly as a hand descended from the gloom behind him. A huge, muscular man with an impeccable mustache, ponytail and sunglasses easily lifted the kid to eye level.

"There's no need to be rude to possible future customers, Jinta," he said calmly.

"But their trying to get in to see Mr. Urahara," Jinta whined as he squirmed in the big man's grasp, "They say someone named Achlaval sent them."

The man set the red haired kid down and shooed him inside, looked both ways down the street, and silently gestured to the Keybladers to follow him inside.

"This should be interesting," Sora whispered as the teens nervously entered.

* * *

The towering man led them down a long corridor. Each wall was made of traditional Japanese rice-paper, and was a creamy white color. They walked for around about five minutes when the man suddenly stopped, causing the line of teens behind him to slam into his back.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Youch!"

"Crud!"

"Oof!"

"Argh!"

"Mr. Urahara is inside this room," the giant said as he slid open the door, completely ignoring the train of injured people picking themselves off the floor. The group entered the mid-sized room, grumbling as they surveyed the man seated on a cushion behind a low table.

"So," Urahara said, sizing up the new arrivals from behind a small fan, "You're the new Keybladers Achlaval has sent to me."

Sora stepped forward, "Yes we are. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Urahara."

The blonde, middle-aged man stared at them for a few more moments before leaping to his feet, his green coat flapping behind him as his trademark wooden sandals clacked against the floor, "Well that's wonderful! Welcome to Kakura Town!"

"So...uh...why are we here again?" Roxas asked nervously, taken aback by the man's jubilant greeting.

"Well I take it Achlaval sent you?"

"Yeah, but how would you know that? Unless you were spying on us," Roxas answered, glaring at Urahara suspiciously.

Urahara gestured for them to sit, and after pushing up his hat, began, "About five hundred years ago, Achlaval arrived on this world. He wandered around for a couple of days before finally finding his way into the Soul Society as a prisoner. As the Head of the Research and Development, I was put in charge of this powerful and otherworldly stranger. At first, no one believed him when he claimed to be from another world and was 1,500 years old. But all that changed when he showed us the Keyblade. We released him, and together we began to research the many similarities our two races shared. For example, the creatures we fight are extremely alike. Heartless are created from the Darkness in people's hearts. We Soul Reapers fight creatures named Hollows, which are created from lonely and jealous souls. Not to mention both Heartless and Hollows devour hearts and souls to sate their eternal hunger. We also found numerous likenesses in the weapons as well. Keyblades are the physical representation of their wielder's heart. Our weapons, called zanpaku-tô, are a physical manifestation of our souls. And both these weapons are capable of cleansing these monsters."

"So," Roxas interrupted, "What does that have to do with why we're here?"

Urahara stared him down for a moment, "Fine, if you really want to know, you're here to learn the technique known as Bankai."

Roxas threw his arms out wide, as if the secrets of the universe had been revealed, "Well that explains everything."

Without even looking at him, Naminé whacked her boyfriend on the back of the head, "Shut up and let the man finish."

Urahara gave a small bow and smile to Naminé, "Thank you, young lady. Anyway, during our research. The reishi, or spirit particle, compositions of both weapons were incredibly similar. So Achlaval decided to take a calculated risk. You see, zanpaku-tô have two ways to release their true powers and the true form of the weapon. The first is called Shikai, and it is the first stage of release. The second is called Bankai, and it releases the true power and form of a zanpaku-tô. Now, there is a special kind of zanpaku-tô called a constant-release zanpaku-tô, and it forever remains in the Shikai state. And when we compared the reishi vibrations and compsitions of the two weapons, we discovered they were almost exactly the same. So Achlaval decided to attempt a dangerous and slightly insane experiment. It normally take a person ten years to attain and mast Bankai, but I developed a technique that allows a Soul Reaper to gain it much faster, and Achlaval decided to perform it. A few hours and a minor coma later, he was performing Bankai like a seasoned Captain, and his power increased by over 50% when he used it. Apparently Keybladers gain more power when they use Bankai than when Soul Reapers do for some reason, and he left a few months later. About 300 years later Keybladers began to arrive by the Gummi-shipload, and still came even when I left the Soul Society 100 years ago. The strong learned Bankai, and the weak were devoured by their Darkness and became Heartless."

"Wow, wow, wow," Kairi exclaimed, hands coming up as if to hold the conversation to a halt, "They became Heartless?"

"Yes, that's what happened to those who failed."

"Just how dangerous is this?"

"Incredibly so," Urahara replied with an infuriating grin, "You could all very well die."

"Then why are we doing it?" Riku asked from behind a curtain of silver hair.

"Because the forces of Maleficent have drastically upped their game. And most of the Dark Keybladers are far more powerful than you."

"So there's no other option?" Sora asked emotionlessly, staring at the table.

"No, not really."

He looked up slowly, eyes glittering as he smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

It was a large, shadowed room, lit by torches of green and black fire held in braziers in the shape of screaming human heads. The titanic walls led up to a massive dome, and a black stone table dominated the center of the otherwise bare hall. Six large chairs encircled it, each occupied by someone or something.

A man in a huge, spiked black suit of armor walked in, and a calm voice issued from his demon shaped helmet, "Lady Maleficent, Mistress of Darkness, is now present unto you all. Bask in her glory."

The evil fairy strode through the massive wooden double doors, black robe flowing like oil as she sat upon her black throne, bigger than any other seat in the hall, "Good evening, my comrades." Those before her returned her greetings, then settled down to listen, "We have convened today to discuss the growing Keyblader threat."

A tall humanoid alien in a ridiculously oversized and ornate headdress interrupted, "How can a group of human children possibly be a threat to us?"

A man with brown hair and arrogant blue eyes calmly answered the creature, "Remember that these children have overcome great odds before Prophet. And let us not forget Achlaval, who decimated an entire battalion of Dark Keybladers and three of Heartless."

"They are nought compared to my army. My forces could easily annihilate these fools!"

The man coolly tilted his head, "Do I detect some fear in your voice? You are already fighting two wars and are now taking on a third. Just how large are these remaining forces of yours?"

The alien glared at the white-robed man, "You forget your own war, traitor."

A feminine-faced man with long black hair and huge, spiked shoulder armor spoke up, "I believe we should allow the Soul Reaper the first assault. They are on his world after all."

An older, bald man stared down the speaker, "What are you scheming, half-demon? Why would you not sugguest we all assault them now?"

"Nothing, lizard-rider. I scheme nothing, and say less."

Another person stood, orange hair and numerous black piercings flashing in the firelight, "Calm yourselves, we are all allies here."

A scarred, elderly man in a dark cloak spoke from within his deep hood, "For now, perhaps."

A huge, rumbling voice roared from within the earth beneath them, "As long as the witch frees me and my brethren, I will lend my support to any decision she makes."

Maleficent rose slowly, and silenced the arguement with a wave of her staff, "I have made my choice, Lord Aizen shall strike them first."

The ex-Soul Reaper rose, "Thank you, milady."

Maleficent's gaze burned with unearthly determination and hatred, "But do not fail us, or your death shall be long and slow. And do not underestimate them, they posses more power than even they know."

* * *

_*Gungir is the mythical spear of Odin, and supposedly couldn't miss whatever target it was thrown at._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and ask that you please review. Feel free to speculate on who the summons and villians are, and a cookie to whoever gets them right._


	16. Bankai!

New chapter is up, sorry it's late but I was attempting to make it suitably epic. Hope you enjoy and please review, thanks!

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, or any of the characters save my own."_

* * *

**Karakura Town**

Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Riku and Roxas followed Mr. Urahara and the large man down a long ladder that had been hidden under the floorboards of the room they had spoken in. After descending for what felt hours, they finally came down in front of a door. The large man opened the door, ushering the awed group in with a wide gesture.

"Wow," Roxas whispered as the others muttered in response. The group stood in a massive room, decorated much like a cliché movie western desert.

"Welcome to your training room," Urahara said with a wide grin, standing in front of the teens fanning himself. "Tessai, the Teshintai please."

The huge man opened what appeared to be a hollow boulder and proceeded to pull out three man-sized and shaped cutouts from it. Tessai thrust them into the dusty earth feet first, until they stood easily on their own.

"So what are we supposed to do with these?" Riku asked, crossing his arms and scowling, "slash them to pieces?"

Urahara smiled at the confused Keyblader, "Nothing quite so violent Riku. You are all just going to thrust your Keyblades into these devices, and the rest will be up to you."

"But there's only three," Naminé said, "What about the other two?"

An awkward silence filled the air, save for a convenient breeze followed by a small cough from Urahara, "Well, you see, when Achlaval and I last spoke we agreed that you and Kairi were too inexperienced so....."

"So we get screwed over basically?" Kairi said, anger and resentment coloring her tone and face as she took a step towards Urahara.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way."

"I would! Do you know how annoying it is to keep being left behind?" Another step, then another, until she was face to face with the mysterious man.

"Kairi," Sora spoke, trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

"It's infuriating, I hate it!" Now Kairi was poking Urahara's chest with a finger, yelling straight into his face. The Soul Reaper still made no move to stop her, just calmly staring at her from behind his fan.

"Kairi....."

"It's like always being the last kid picked in gym class, or telling a person that he has to watch his friends get bullied!"

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

She spun, answering with a yell of her own, "What?!"

The brunette took a deep breath before speaking soothingly, "I think you should listen to him, he's the expert. And this is probably to dangerous for you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"So you're taking their side?"

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "I guess I am."

Kairi's mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to express her outrage. Finally, with a hugely disappointed glare, she grabbed Naminé's arm and stormed off into the distance, heading towards one of the many rocky outcroppings dotting the landscape, "Fine then, we'll just wait over here since we aren't wanted."

"I never said that. Kairi, wait!" Sora shouted at her retreating form, but the redhead studiously ignored his plea. Leaving Naminé to glance over her shoulder at the guys apologetically.

Sora sighed, shaking his head in frustration as Roxas put an arm around his shoulder, "It's okay man, look on the bright side. You could die and not have to deal with any of this drama."

The brunette shrugged his brother off, "Oh yeah, that's comforting."

"Just saying."

"If you two are done messing around," Riku interrupted, frowning disappointedly, "Can we get started already."

The three stepped up to their individual dummies, summoning Ultima, Way to Dawn, and Oathkeeper. Urahara stood by, staring at them enigmatically from behind his fan with a big grin on his face, "Good luck! And don't worry, if you fail we'll kill your Heartless."

Sora looked at his friends, "Like I said, real comforting." The three Keybladers turned towards the dummies, and in one fluid motion, pierced them.

* * *

Kairi dragged her sister along the dusty ground, muttering angrily the whole way. Naminé stumbled along after her, content only to say, "They do have a point you know."

"Who asked you?" Kairi shot back moodily.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be so mean to them, Kairi."

"Whatever."

"And what takes two Keybladers away from their Bankai lesson?" A voice asked from above. The two girls looked up, shielding their eyes from the bright sun as a young, dark skinned woman leapt down from the top of the rocks. She was wearing a orange top, with skintight black pants accenting the bright shirt and her purple hair.

"They didn't think we were good enough to learn it," Kairi answered, eying the woman suspiciously as she dusted herself off from the landing.

"Hmmmm, well what if I could you someplace where you could get better?" The woman asked, grinning as a look of utter happiness appeared on the teen's faces.

"I'd ask your name and earliest we could leave."

The woman put a hand on her hip, the other extending out in front of her in a thumbs-up as she grinned, "My name is Yoruichi, and we can leave now."

* * *

Riku eased his eyes open, gauging his surroundings as he cautiously sat up. He found himself once more on his heart's face, surrounded by the paintings of his friends and family, staring up into the eternal darkness.

"**Sleep well**?" A soft voice behind him asked, dripping with sarcasm and impatience.

Riku stood, turning towards the spirit of his Keyblade. It was a medium-sized man with perfect pale skin and startiling blue eyes shining from beneath an unruly mop of black hair. The spirit was clad in an ebony suit of armor that was offset by the red cape fluttering behind him, "So you're my Keyblade's spirit?"

The man cocked his head, his face remaining perfectly expressionless, "**That depends**."

"On what?"

"**On what you choose**," The spirit answered cryptically.

Riku glared at it, "Are you trying to confuse me?"

The spirit sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in exasperation, "**Why did I ever pair myself with you**? **Do you even know where your current power comes from**?"

"Of course I do, it comes from the Darkness."

"**True, but not ****necessarily **yours."

Riku crossed his arms, frustration bursting alongside his voice, "Could you just tell me something straight and simple already! I'm tired of everybody being so darn sneaky!"

The spirit glared at him, silencing any further outbursts, "**You wish for me to be less confusing**? **Fine**,** I shall**. **Ever since the night you destroyed the Destiny Island**,** you have been irreversibly connected to the one known as Xehanort**. **When you escaped**,** he placed psychic hooks within your heart**, **which eventually caused you to become his puppet**. **So ever since then**, **the power you have wielded was not your**** own**, **but his**."

Riku's mouth dropped open in horror as the full weight of what the spirit had said hit him, "What!? You mean I've been using Xehanort's powers this whole time?"

The spirit's eyes rolled once again, "**We really need to improve your vocabulary**. **But, yes,** **w****hen you opened a Door to Darkness**, **you unknowingly allowed him to do this**. **But if you so choose, you can make this travesty right**."

"How? I can't completely defeat him no matter what I do!"

At that, a Door to Darkness opened behind Riku, and Xehanort, in all his infernal glory, floated out. The convulsing Guardian leering at him from over its master's shoulders. Xehanort took a moment to survey the scene before him, then spoke, "Of course you couldn't defeat me. You were trying to destroy me with my own powers, you little fool. Every time you drew upon them, you just made me stronger."

Faster than any normal person could follow, the spirit appeared in front of Riku, arms out in front of him protectively, "**Hello Xehanort."**

"____," the Heartless snarled, "Why are you speaking to my charge?"

"**To give him the choice that you never did**."

"Nonsense, I always gave him a choice, and he always chose me you incompetent spirit."

"Could someone tell me what's going on here," Riku asked, staring at the two men.

"**You must make a choice Riku**," the spirit answered, still glaring at Xehanort, "**You must choose to trust in your own powers**, **or to continue to wield Xehanort's**."

"I warn you Riku, my powers are far greater than anything you could possibly wield. If you would just give in to me, you would be unstoppable!" the Heartless's eyes flared as he spoke, burning like unholy fire.

Riku stared at the two beings before him, the memories springing unbidden into his mind. The thrill of Xehanort's power running through him. How easily the enemies that came before him had fallen. How even Sora had barely defeated him. Then the look of shock and horror on his face when he saw Riku in Xehanort's form. Watching Sora save the worlds twice with naught but his own powers and friends. The way that Xehanort had tried to destroy them.

"How do I get rid of Xehanort?"

The spirit grinned, his face lighting up with sinister glee, "**You don't**, **since**** that's my job**. **Is it your command that I dispose of this Heartless**, **milord**?"

"Take him out."

"**With pleasure**."

"RIKU!" Xehanort roared, the twin Soul-Eater staff appearing in his hand, "You have made a grave mistake. One you shall die for!"

The Heartless shot forward, the Guardian on his back shrieking with primal glee as it prepared to assault the spirit in front of Riku. The man waited, and just as Xehanort struck he said, in a clear, lordly voice, "**He is a Prince**, **and I am his guardian**. **Say my name Riku**, **and we shall end this together**."

Riku stared in awe as the spirit gracefully caught the Guardian's punch and the Soul-Eater's slash, holding both back with ease, "But I don't know it yet!"

"**Yes**, **you do**," the spirit growled in annoyance, "**You have always known**, **now say it**!"

An inaudible whispering began in Riku's head, "I can't, and I don't know!"

Darkness began to flow from Xehanort's body, and he slowly began to force the spirit back, "**Say it**."

The whispering increased, "But...."

"**Say it**!"

Louder, "But...."

"**NOW**!" The spirit roared as the Guardian flung him aside.

The whispering reached its crescendo, sounding like a chorus of screaming souls as he heard himself yell, "Bankai! Claim thy inheritance, Prince of Darkness. Rise, Azrael!"

Darkness exploded around Riku, howling like a tempest as it whirled around him. Power, far greater than anything Xehanort had ever wielded flowed through him, feeling like molten metal. He turned slowly, watching as a majestic, titanic knight rose from his pillar. The being was clad in a massive black set of armor. Intricately detailed with what appeared to be the shapes of souls descending or rising into the afterlife. Two huge rubies were set in the shoulder guards, its helmet adorned with a huge diamond. The gauntlets had a emerald inset with on the back of each hand. The greaves had a sapphire embedded in each shin. Beneath the armor, liquid shadow formed what little the body that could be seen. In one gauntleted hand, Azrael wielded a massive black claymore with a white wood hilt, a guard with two spikes on the ends, and a jewel the color of fresh blood inlaid in the guard.

Riku looked over his shoulder at Xehanort, feeling his Shadowed Soul armor flowing over his body, "Shall we finish this?"

"**Let us end it**, **yes**."

The parasitic Heartless gazed in terror at his newly empowered host, "What are you?"

Riku looked upon the cowering creature coldly, its Guardian shuddering wildly with fear, "I am Riku, son of Diana. Goodbye Xehanort, see you in the Underworld."

The knight raised its claymore slowly, no light glinting off the sable blade as it swung down in a crushing blow. A clang like a the death knell of a bell echoed with the Heartless's final scream, which ended as the Xehanort faded for the last time.

* * *

Roxas arched his back, stretching his now aching muscles, "**Wow**, **took you long enough to wake up**."

The blond teen whirled around to see a green haired teen in punk clothes sitting on a metal chair, chin resting on the back of his hands, "Who are you?"

The teen leaned back in the chair, calmly examining his nails as he answered, "**I'm your Keyblade**, **genius**."

Roxas stared at the offending spirit, growling, "Oh great, I get saddled with the jerk."

"**And I chose the idiot**. **So we're both out of luck, kiddo**."

Roxas sighed, shaking his head, "So how do we do this?"

"**Do what**?"

"Get my Bankai."

The spirit rolled his eyes, "**You already have it**."

"Seriously?"

**"Yeah**, **you just don't know it yet**."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to be confusing? Just tell me how to do Bankai already!"

The spirit stood, kicking the chair to the side as he sighed again, "**Fine**, **I guess we're going to have to get a little active to jog your memory**."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Two katanas appeared in the spirit's hands, sharp blades glinting as he face his master, "**You should** s**top talking**, **and start fighting**!" The spirit shot forward, katanas whistling throught the air as they swung with him.

Oathkeeper and Sleeping Lion intercepted the swords only a few inches from Roxas's neck, "Are you crazy?!"

The spirit slammed his knee into his owner's chest, "**Heck yeah man**." The being's all to solid knee cracked into Roxas's solar plexus, causing the blond to fall back, howling in pain. The apparition stood over his writhing master, looking down on him in disgust, "**You're such an idiot**, **I don't know what Naminé sees in you**."

"What...did...you...say?" Roxas rasped as he pulled himself into a sitting position, clutching his chest.

The spirit leered at the teen, "**I said you're girlfriend's an idiot for staying with a weakling like you**."

"You...little...."

The spirit's green hair flopped down, shading his brown eyes and arrogant grin, "**Are y****ou angry Roxas**?"

"Yeah....duh...," he replied, forcing himself to his knees.

"**Then use your anger**! **Find my name**! **Prove yourself worthy of your Princess**!"

Fury filled Roxas as the name finally appeared. He stood, roaring, "Bankai! Rule the divide of Powers, Helionar!" Twilight erupted from the glass of the heart's face, devouring the Darkness around it and replacing it with a soft grey.

Roxas stood before his Bankai, gazing at it with pure wonderment. It took the form of two towering warriors, both clad in armor. One was a jackal-headed being, clad in white armor and holding two huge white bladed scimitars. Muscles rippled under jet-black fur, and two red eyes glaring out from beneath two standing long ears. The other was an eagle-headed creature with black armor, wielding two large black scimitars. Two white feathered wings flapped behind it, and sage blue eyes stared at him imperiously, surrounded by the soft white feathers of the head and body.

The jackal-headed one spoke first, coming down on one knee as he did, "**I am Anubis Diem**, **servant of the Dusk**."

The eagle-headed one spoke next, kneeling as well, "**I am Ra Noctem**, **servant of the Dusk**."

Roxas stared at the two creatures in awe, "Wow, that's cool."

Ra Noctem spoke up, flexing the wings behind his back "**You bet**,** man**."

"So what now?"

The two spirits stared at him, then said in unison, "**Now you wake up**."

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, and stood up slowly, sensing an incredible energy around him, "Who's there?"

A Door of Darkness opened in front of him, like an ominous portal to the Hell, and Anti strode out, and evil leer on his face and a demonic look in his yellow eyes, "Hello Sora, let's try this little conversation again."

"Anti," Sora snarled, glaring at the Heartless, "Didn't get enough beatdown last time?"

The Heartless strode forward, clapping its hands as it advanced, "No, and you're the one who's going down this time, pal. Cause I've had a few upgrades since our last encounter." He turned his left shoulder towards Sora, revealing a brutally spiked shoulder guard flowing down into a samurai-style forearm guard, connected to gauntlet which was spiked at the knuckles and had clawed fingers, "Ya like?"

Ultima flashed into Sora's hand, "Not really."

Anti grinned, "To bad." The Heartless launched forward, spiked fist aimed straight at Sora's head. the brunette ducked, stabbing at Anti's stomach, only to watch him nimbly spin away from the attack. The Heartless converted the momentum of his dodge into an elegant spinning axe kick which cracked the glass that Sora had been standing on moments ago, had he not rolled out of the way. Sora righted himself and charged, yelling as he swung Ultima at Anti's chest. The Heartless's arm shot up, deflecting the attack off of his unnaturally hard armor. "Ha! You call that a slash?" Kingdom Killer burst into Anti's hand, "I'll show you a real slash!"

Darkness began to flow around the demonic blade as Anti cocked his arm up and behind his head, "Holy crud!" Sora yelled, flinging himself out of the way as Anti swung down.

"Darkus Wave!" A massive tide of Darkness surged from the swinging Keyblade, crashing into the pillar much like its namesake. Sora fell to his knees, agony lancing through his heart as he stared in awe at the massive rent in his heart's face, "Dear Gods."

"Impressive, ain't it?" Anti said, casually checking the joints in his gauntlets as he flexed his clawed fingers, "Like I said, I've gotten a few upgrades."

"Where...how did you...?" Sora stood, trembling slightly from the ache in his chest.

Anti grinned wolfishly, "C'mon Sora, it's not that complicated. As much as you hate it, we're still connected. Bound to the same heart in this endless dance of life." The Heartless flung his arms out, as if to embrace everything around him, "So as you grow stronger, so do I. Get the picture?"

Sora shifted back into his combat stance, "So what happens if I defeat you?"

"**The Darkness in your Heart would lessen dramatically**," a third, pure voice chimed in. Making the two combatants shift their gaze from each other to the young woman striding from a small Light portal.

Anti's sneer morphed into a vicious snarl, "______! What're you doing here you little witch?"

The spirit stuck her tongue out at Anti, "I'm here to help Sora kick your butt, you freaking lunatic!"

"You can try," Anti growled. The Heartless's back arched violently, and the shudder traveled up his spine as Darkness flared outward from him, twisting and twirling like demonic fire, "But I'm not going to make it easy for you. So now to unveil my best upgrade, the Infernal Drive!" Power exploded from Anti as his body began to shudder and twitch spastically, a horrible choking sound issuing from his throat.

"Oh my Gods," Sora whispered in pure horror as Anti's body began to mutate like a boss out of a zombie-shooter game. First his clothes changed, gone was the mirror-image of Sora's, the shirt vanished, revealing the bulging and twisting muscle of the chest and arms. The shoes to disappeared, and Anti's feet grew longer and wider, toenails replaced by wickedly sharp claws. The armor on his left arm grew to accommodate the explosive growth of new muscle, and followed in suit, becoming like those only possessed by the most fanatic of body builders. But perhaps the most disturbing transformation occurred on Anti's spine and head. A heavy, dinosaur like tale burst from the base of his back, and spikes pushed through the shadowy flesh as the new limb lengthened. Spines sprung up along his back, ending just below the now bulging neck. Anti's hair grew _into _his head, and twisting, needle-sharp hors burst from his skull, growing to about three feet in length. The Heartless's mouth widened drastically, saw-like teeth bursting from his gums as yellow fire leaked from his golden eyes.

Dark smoke poured out of his nostrils and maw as the monstrosity spoke, its unnatural deep voice like claws on a chalkboard, "Hello Clarisse, I'm baaaaaaack!" Anti's mouth split into a freakishly insane leer as he stared at Sora.

"You....you're a monster," Sora whispered, unconsciously stepping back from his repulsive opponent.

Anti hefted the now massive Kingdom Killer, "No, really? You're mommy would be so proud of her smart little boy."

"Leave my mother out of this!"

The Heartless cackled gleefully, "Oh but Sora, I can't. Because you see, every being you know is involved. I'm going to start with killing Riku and Roxas. Then destroying the innocence of every female you know before devouring their hearts. Then I'm going to repeat the process around the Multi-verse, after squashing Maleficent like a bug of course. Then I'll take over whatever is left and own the worlds for the rest of eternity!" With every word Anti spoke, his face seemed to light up with a Caligula* like lust as he recited his psychotic speech, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Sora gritted his teeth, gripped Ultima harder, and tried not to rush Anti in a rage induced haze, "I will stop you!"

Anti sneered, shadowy fangs baring like shark's teeth, "The go ahead and try, little boy!" The Heartless shot forward like a missile, defying every law of physics as he slashed at Sora with almost impossible speed. The brunette ducked, nimbly dodging to the side as Anti's armored fist crashed into the glass. "Run little boy, run!" The demon snickered, raising Kingdom Killer once more, "Darkus Wave!"

A gigantic torrent of Darkness crashed down, just as Sora yelled, "Reflectaga!" The honeycomb shaped barrier of Light disappeared beneath the crushing cascade of power. Barely holding up under the explosive pressure. When the rushing tide of shadow finally faded, Sora's form once again became visible. He was panting, exhausted from holding the Reflectaga shield for so long, and the burning in his chest increased as he stared at the newer, deeper cut in the glass; forming an X with the first.

"Hey!" Anti said, closing the distance between them in an instant, "Don't take your eyes off your opponent." The monster's Keyblade moved down into a vicious diagonal chop, barely parried by Sora's. Anti shifted his assault to Sora's head with a downward slice, followed by a barrage of punches that forced him to roll out of the way. But Anti was still faster, whirling around as Darkness flared around the gauntlet. Sora leapt over the Heartless's sweeping tail, and Anti swung his clawed finger, yelling as five curved shadows burst off them, "Darkus Claw!"

Ultima came forth to defend its wielder, taking the full brunt of the sable projectiles slammed into it. Sora was flung higher into the air by the force of the blow, and Anti soared after him. The brunette barely managed to right himself as his Heartless floated above him, a dark angel swinging Kingdom Killer like a falling star. Sora suddenly found himself down by the raw power of the blow, dropping like a rock before crashing into the pillar, leaving a three meter wide crater in the glass. Pain shot through his body, centered around his back, and his eyes fluttered as Anti landed before him. The Heartless's horned head shaking as he loomed over the fallen Keyblader.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. I expected so much...well...more from you. But this was just pathetic. I'm honestly disgusted with you. So I guess I'm just going to have to end this." Anti's face split into yet another maniacal grin as he raised Kingdom Killer above his head, preparing to drive it into Sora's chest.

_Move!_ Sora's mind yelled at his aching body as he struggled to roll out of the way. But it refused to move, his mind working even faster as Kingdom Killer began its descent.

The weapon moved slowly, like it was caught in syrup as the girl's voice echoed in his head, _**Rise Sora, you are not alone in this fight.**_

_I can't!_ He yelled back angrily as the deadly point drew closer.

_**You must, for you still have much work to do. **_

_I'm trying!_

Images began to run through his mind, like a slideshow in fast forward.

Riku, hair glittering like molten silver in the dying light of the sun as he pointed at Sora's chest, "This."

His mother, chatting happily as she heaped his dinner plate with food, her smile and voice healing his travel-weary heart.

His father, laughing as he easily hoisted a three year old Sora into the air, "Hey big guy, how are you?"

Roxas and Naminé, smiling at each other from within him and Kairi.

And finally Kairi, red hair aflame and blue eyes shining as she leaned over him, grinning, "Wake up you lazy bum!"

The pictures flashed one by one, then faster and faster, flowing together in a chaotic rainbow of color and sound before finally becoming the girl's face.

"_**Rise Keyblade Wielder of Light, Rise Heir of the Kingdom Key, Rise, Sora!"**_

And he did, rising as Anti's attack seemed to slow down even more. Ultima glowed with Light, brighter and brighter before culminating in a bright flash of power. Anti recoiled, still moving in slow motion as Sora gazed at his new weapon.

It had the exact same shape as the Kingdom Key, but the golden hilt was replaced by a bright red, leading to a thin, white and soft gold-tinted blade with the familiar crown tip, surrounded by a soft aura of white Light.

_**"This is **__**Defender of Hearts**__**, the matured form of the **__**Kingdom Key**__**. Take hold of it, and defend all those you can."**_

"Awesome," no sooner had he the whisper passed his lips when Sora's head whipped black, Kingdom Killer nearly slicing across his throat.

"I don't know how you did that," Anti growled, "But I'm not going to let you do it again." Hatred burned off the Heartless's face, mixed ever so slightly with fear as he stared down his renewed opponent.

"That's too bad," Sora said emotionlessly, a cocky grin spreading across his face as he to stared at his foe, all traces of terror gone, "Cause I'm about to do you one better." Defender of Hearts was lifted up, blade sideways in front of his face, the crown tip pointing towards the sky as his cerulean eyes reflected off the white blade. "Bankai! Crush all evil before you, champion of Light, Zarafina!"

Anti shot forward, desperate to stop the Keyblader's Bankai, only to be repulsed as six mighty pillars of Light one by one burst into life around him. Each pillar grew in width and illumination, practically burning with power as they obscured Sora's form. The Heartless shielded its eyes, the Light being far too bright for it to look directly at. Finally each towers exploded from into supernova like blasts, fading to reveal Sora.

Gone was the easygoing teen, and standing amidst the dying Light was a warrior, ready to do battle with any evil that dared to stand before it. The black clothes were now covered, replaced by a set of beautiful snow white armor, glowing softly with pure Light.

The helmet fully covered his head, a sharply angled visor obscuring his face, save for a small opening for his eyes. An screeching eagle extended from the top, leading before a crest of red and white fire running from the tip down to the back of the neck. Framing the delicately curving outward curving breastplate, which had a stylized gold sun with eight triangles for rays surrounding it, were the shoulder guards. Curving out like two crescent moons, the bottoms trimmed with gold and the flared edges barely covering the form fitting forearm and wrist braces, also trimmed with gold. The gauntlets creaking slightly from jointed fingers. Black pants covered from hip to the white greaves covering the legs. A white cape with the same sun design flowed from his shoulders down to the back of the legs.

Anti shifted forward cautiously, and when the armored teen didn't react, he did so once more, "That's it? That's the best you've got, a light show and some fancy armor?"

The brunette slowly shifted, bringing Defender of Hearts tip to point at his Heartless, "Goodbye Anti, it hasn't been nice knowing you." The aura of Light surrounding the crow grew explosively as Sora began to pour power into it, yelling when it reached its maximum, "Holyaga!" A massive beam of Light burst from the Keyblade, barreling towards his demonic foe.

Anti's gauntleted hand shot up, an answering wave of Darkness shooting forth, "Abyssaga*!"

The two spells clashed, tearing and roiling against each other as they fought, fading ever so slowly as traces of them revolved around the arena. Sora leapt through them, small lightning bolts of Light arcing across his armor as he, for merely a moment, floated in mid-air. The Keyblader smashed into Anti like a heavenly meteor. Forcing the Heartless back several paces from where he had been standing. Sora began his assault, floating in front of Anti as he slashed and hacked at inhuman speed and strength, their Keyblades ringing like a chorus of mad bells every time they clashed. Defender of Hearts finally slipped past Anti's guard, slicing into his shoulder as Sora landed, blocking a retaliatory slash as his fist rocketed into Anti's gut, winding the creature and forcing it to lean over. His knee followed though, crunching into Anti's chin as he continued with a cut into the Heartless's ribs, creating yet another opening in its hide.

Anti stumbled back, yelling as he swiftly Cured his wounds, "You little punk!"

"Come on, Anti," Sora answered, softly, cocking his Keyblade behind his head, "I'm only getting started. You'd better up your game."

"What're you talking about? You're as powerful as you're going to get." Anti snarled, slashing at Sora, who neatly jumped over it and kicked the Heartless in the face.

"I'm saying I'm going to stop holding back, and you had better be ready for it!" Sora landed, mentally breaking the dam that had been holding back his full power. It coursed through him like a widlfire. An incredibly crushing weight slammed into Anti, unbalancing him further as the electrical aura covering Sora increased in size and activity, blazing like a miniature thunderstorm. That didn't stop the Heartless though, and Anti charged, swinging his Keyblade in a desperate attack at Sora's head.

Sora ducked, seeing the energy pulsing from Anti, where it was going, what it was going to do. It was as if he could see Anti's next move before he could even make it. Three slashes, each a millisecond behind the other, cut into the Heartless. Leaving a shallow X-shaped wound on its chest and a slightly deeper one on his upper leg. The creature whirled, desperately trying to hit the elusive brunette, who had calmly back flipped over the attack, having already foreseen it in his mind's eye, opening a two foot long stripe down Anti's back.

The Heartless's tail whipped towards him, barbs hungry to pierce flesh as black blood splattered onto the glass pillar. Sora easily caught it in a gauntleted hand, and in one smooth motion, cut off the spiked appendage.

Anti let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Sora leaped back to avoid being gored by the creature's horns, "I'll kill you! I'm going to freaking dismember you! You are so dead Sora!" Shadowy flames began to flicker off Anti as he leapt into the air, Dark energy gathering as he flew upwards. "I'll cremate you!" An all consuming wave of Dark fire burst from the Heartless's mouth, slamming into the top of pillar and completely covered Sora, "Infernal Firagun!"

White Light burst from the flames, dispelling them as Sora shot after him, yelling, "You can try!" Anti dived towards the armor clad warrior, and the two clashed in an explosion of black fire and white lightning.

Sora let loose with an incredible barrage of swift slashes. The Heartless answering his foe's speed with sheer power and brutality. Crushing blows meeting air as Sora easily evaded them. The two continued this way for a few moments, before Sora locked Defender of Hearts against Kingdom Killer's blade and Sora slammed his fist into Anti's sternum, cracking it and forcing the creature to double up in pain, defenseless. The teen began to move even faster, a kick to the face, a stab to through the arm, a cut across the cheek. Faster and faster the attacks came, slipping past the bewildered Heartless's guard as Sora bypassed it with ease, already knowing what his foe was going to do. The armored teen flew circles around the Heartless, and slowly, achingly, Anti began to fall. Sora redoubled his efforts, the delicious power thrumming through his veins as he forced the flailing Heartless even lower. Anti finally crashed down, panting and bleeding from his wounds as he fell to his knees. Sora flashed down in front of him, not even breathing hard as he stared at his enemy, satisfied with his work.

"Give up Anti, it's over."

The Heartless thrust Kingdom Killer into the pillar, struggling to rise, "Never!" He spat, shadowy blood pattering off his body. Sora sighed, shaking his head at the creatures defiance, and in one easy motion, beheaded Anti.

* * *

"Fira!" Naminé yelled, pointing Hidden Courage at the young, black haired woman wielding a pure white katana. A medium-sized fire ball leaving it and shooting straight at her.

The woman leapt into the air, flipping over the fireball and crashing into the blonde Keyblader, "You're going to have to do better than that Naminé!"

Kairi shot towards her own opponent, who was a tall orange haired girl in a school uniform not unlike the one she used to wear, "Let's go Orihime!"

Orihime's hand shot to the side of her head, right in front of the small hair pin clipped to her hair, "Saten Kesshun!" Three small light appeared in front of her, forming an orange triangle of energy. Oblivion bounced off the shield, and Kairi rolled to the side as Orihime cried out, "Koten Zashun!" The small orb of light burst forward, barely missing Kairi before returning to its master's head.

As the young woman, named Rukia, and Naminé continued their swords duel, a small black butterfly flew next to the young woman's ear. She paused, listening to the message the tiny creature carried as her Captain, a middle-aged man with long snow white hair, stood, yelling down to her as he did, "Kuchki!"

"Yes sir," She replied, "I just got the report!"

"The Kidou Brigade should be preparing to open the gate! Hurry to the Senkaimon in front of the squad HQ!"

Rukia turned and started to run as Orihime called out, "Wait, Kuchki-san, I'll...."

Naminé and Kairi chimed in as well, speaking to the retreating figure, "Wait up."

"What's going on?"

The Soul Reaper turned, speaking matter-of-factly, "You can't come Inoue, Kairi, Naminé. Even if you pass through the Senkaimon with me, you won't have a Hell Butterfly and all of you will be sent to the waste dimension."

The Captain, much like Achlaval, appeared out of nowhere before the shocked teens, "We sent ahead instructions to secure the walls of the waste dimension so that they can safely pass through it. It will take some time, but you may head to the human world afterwards." The Captain's look softened when he saw the crestfallen look on Orihime's face, "You're probably in a rush, but it's times like these when it's especially important to be patient, okay?"

Orihime turned her sad face to the ground, replying softly, "Yes sir."

"Great, we get to miss out on the action again," Kairi snarled, rolling her eyes as frustration clouded her mind.

"We'll get there soon, sis," Naminé answered, placing a comforting hand on Kairi's shoulder, "Just wait a little longer."

"But I'm tired of always being the one waiting, Gods darn it!" Kairi yelled back, throwing her arms out in exasperation.

"But rushing in and getting yourself hurt will help no one, least of all Sora," Naminé replied calmly, watching the aggression slowly drain away from her sister's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rukia smiled at the teens, "I'll go ahead and wait for you all."

"Okay!" The three girls replied, determined expressions replacing sad ones as the Soul Reaper ran up the cliff.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," a dark clad, shadowed figure spoke brashly, "We go in there, take care of the guards, and get the girls?"

"Yes," his robotic companion replied, doing his best to ignore the Keyblader next to him.

"Wow, sounds a little...to easy."

"That's what makes it a good plan."

The man sighed, exhaling a small cloud of smoke from his mouth as he took away a lit cigarette from it, "Yeah, whatever. As long as Maleficent gets her little Princesses, we're all good Arrancar."

"Then we are in agreement?"

The Keyblader grinned evilly, smoke pouring from his nostrils, "Let's do this, baby."

* * *

_*Caligula was an majorly insane Roman Emporer. Know for his rather...questionable...tastes in women (married, unwilliing), and for upping the number of Coliseum games. _

_*Abyss is a spell I invented. It is essentially the opposite of Holy._

_DraconicKeyblader, "There you go. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions, send me a message and I'll do my best to answer them."_

_(Kairi walks out, vein throbbing in forehead) Kairi, "You left us out again?!"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Um, sorry, gotta run!" _

_Kairi, "You little!!!" (draws __Oblivion__ and gives chase)_


	17. First Blood to Evil

_Happy Easter! New chapter is up and I hope ya'll like it. And if you do, please review! _

_Disclaimer: DraconicKeyblader, "Whew, glad I escaped her. I don't own anything save the plot and OC's. Enjoy!"_

_Kairi, "Found you!"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Oh crud!"_

* * *

**Urahara's Shop: Karakura Town**

Sora, Riku and Roxas's eyes all fluttered open at exactly the same time. They stood slowly, bones aching from their time lying on the ground as Urahara smiled, flipping his fan closed. "Well, glad to see everyone is okay and in one piece."

"Speak for yourself," Riku replied, rotating his arm as he strode with the others towards the blond man.

"Yeah, my back's killing me," Roxas added, rubbing the lower muscles.

"Well it could be worse. We could be dead," Sora answered.

"That's true," Urahara said, gesturing towards the teens, "Now if you could step forward please."

"Why?" Roxas asked as they did so.

"Because I am required to perform a small ceremony now."

"What kind of ceremony?"

Urahara rolled his eyes, "I'm going to induct you into the Order of Chasers. Learning Bankai is considered to be the final step in becoming a Knight of the Order."

"Seriously?" Riku said, eyebrows raising slightly in disbelief. "That simple?"

"Yep," The man replied, that annoyingly coy grin barely shadowed by his hat.

"Okay then...."

"So," Urahara continued, "If you will just raise your Keyblades in front of you."

The teens did so, Sora summoning Defender of Hearts. Roxas went next, staring in shock at the two new blades in his hands, "What the....these aren't mine!"

"Same here," Riku said, looking at the new weapon quizzically.

"Ah, did I forget to mention that learning Bankai brings out your Keyblade's true form?"

"Uh, yeah," Roxas snarled, "You could've mentioned that!" He yelled, brandishing the two perfectly balanced blades. One had a black handle in the shape of two crescent moons, with a white wing shaped blade, and sun for the tip. The other had a hilt shaped like the sun, a flowing black blade, and a half moon tip. As he held them, he could hear Helionar whispering in his mind, _**These are the true weapons of your heart, **__**Bringer of Dawn**__** and **__**Weaver of Darkness**_. "Cool," he whispered in return.

"Hmmm, not bad," Riku said, looking at his own new weapon. It had a black angel wing hilt, with a graceful dark saber-like blade and a sable colored crown extending from the tip. _**Glad you like it, milord. It is known as **__**Angel of Darkness**__**, wield it well**_.

"If you are done marveling over your weapons, please raise your Keyblades before you." The teens raised their Keyblades before them, their tips only a few feet before the Soul Reapers chest. "As benefactor of the Chasers, and administrator of the final test of Bankai, I now declare all of you Knights of the Chaser Order."

Sora grinned, lowering the Keyblade as he turned to the others, "Hey, not bad, huh?"

Riku and Roxas returned his smile, "Heck yeah."

"Kinda reminds me of when you and I played knights when we were kids, Riku."

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes as the warm memories of mock sword fights washed over him, "Yeah, long time ago, right."

"Yeah, so anyway," Sora continued, turning to Urahara, "Where's Kairi and Naminé?"

Urahara coughed, avoiding the teens gaze as he answered, "A friend of mine, well, she took them to the Soul Society to train."

The three teens stared at the man for a moment before yelling as one, "You let Kairi and Naminé go off with a stranger!"

"I trust this "stranger" with my life thank you very much. So just calm down."

The trapdoor in the ceiling suddenly opened, and the Jinta's head popped down, "Mr. Urahara! We've got readings on Arrancars in the area, and some other weird readings!"

Urahara's eyes shot up, "Really now? Things are getting interesting."

"What are Arrancars?" Roxas asked, stepping towards him, "And do they have anything to do with Kairi and Naminé?"

Urahara turned his attention to the teens once more, "Arrancars are the main foe we Soul Reapers are facing now. An ex-one of our number named Aizen has been breaking down the spiritual barriers between Soul Reapers and Hollows, and the result of this process are Arrancars. Aizen and these creatures are planning on destroying Karakura Town to create a key to the Soul Society's royal family. Apparently Maleficent's Dark Keybladers have arrived as well. Most likely to kill you."

"So we're heading out?' Riku asked, heading towards the ladder.

"Yep," Urahara replied, "You can find the Keybladers by sensing their energies. And don't worry about Kairi and Naminé, they'll be safe in the Soul Society."

Riku and Sora were already starting up the ladder when Roxas turned to Urahara, "They'd better, or it's on your head."

* * *

After they left Urahara's shop the three friends stood outside, closing their eyes and sensing the energy as Achlaval had taught them. They filtered out the smaller energies of the regular people, and focused solely upon the massive energies that resembled their own.

"I've got two groups, wait....one of these guys wields Light," Riku said, eyes screwed shut as he focused on the massive domes of power.

"You're right," Sora answered, their eyes opening, "You guys wanna take the bigger group?"

Riku and Roxas looked at each other and then back at the brunette, "You sure you want the other one alone?"

Sora smiled, "Yeah, I've got it covered. Don't worry about it."

The three stared at each other, before Riku and Roxas nodded, "Just don't die on us man."

Sora leapt onto the roof of the building in one easy bound, "I promise!"

* * *

Kairi, Naminé and Orihime were crossing the Senkaimon with their two Soul Reaper guards. The three teens had waited an almost agonizingly long time until Captain Ukitake had told them it was safe to return to the world of the living. He had then assigned two men to help them along, and sent them on their way through the portal.

That's when the plan fell apart. A strangely shaped portal had opened before them, and a man with a strange bony helmet, black hair, and green eyes stepped through. Followed by another man with short red hair, pure black eyes, and black clothes and cloak.

The first man, the Arrancar, spoke, "Only two guards. How negligent." He stepped towards the teens, who were slowly backing up, "Though it was convenient for us that the irritating Kôryû was disabled." He stared straight at Orihime, "I don't like to be rushed when talking to someone."

"Yeah man," the Keyblader added, smoke pouring from his mouth as he pulled a cigarette away from it, "Would have been a bummer to have had to wade through that."

"Hey!" One of the guards yelled, "You're an Arrancar!" The creature started to raise his arm, and Kairi could sense a huge amount of energy coming from it.

"Wait," Orihime yelled, trying to forestall the Arrancar's action, "You want to talk to me, right? Then let's talk!" Two late, without the Arrancar even moving, the guards entire left arm, from shoulder to hip, was ripped off.

"That's right, girl. I'd like a word with you." The Arrancar continued emotionlessly.

"Sôten Kishun!" Orihime yelled, two of her spirits flying from her head to surround the injured guard in a healing yellow shield. She then turned to the other guard, a pleading look on her face, "Run! Please!"

The guard's face contorted, torn between duty and fear, "B...but..."

"Just go, now!" Once more, the Arrancar struck, and both the man's arms flew from his body as a huge hole appeared on the left side of his chest. "Ayame," Orihime called, and a third spirit joined the shield, extending it over both guards. Kairi and Naminé stood silently, shocked by the sudden and brutal violence before them.

"Hmmm," the Arrancar began, "Those were catastrophic wounds. Your healing powers are truly impressive. That's quite an ability you have." Orihime's fist clenched as she turned away from the wounded Soul Reaper's, facing the Arrancar, "Come with me, girl."

Shock crossed Orihime's face, "Wha....?"

"Don't say a word but yes," he interrupted, "Or I'll kill. But not you, I'll kill your friends." Three pictures, each of a different person appeared behind the Arrancar. "No questions. No discussions. You have no rights. Only your immediate compliance can save your friends. That is all. Understand girl, this is not a negotiation. It is an order."

The finality in the Arrancar's voice seemed to stun Orihime, and his partner took his chance to address the two Princesses, "And you two little tarts are going to come with me."

Kairi jolted her gaze away from the guards, glaring at the Keyblader as a defiant fury filled her, "Up yours!"

The man chuckled, vanishing and reappearing behind Naminé, holding her neck, "Oh how I love to break the feisty ones. Fine then, if you don't come, I'll be forced to kill your precious sister."

Kairi gritted her teeth, staring down the superior fighter, "Maleficent will kill you if you do that."

"You two are interchangeable, so I don't think she'll mind." Naminé shuddered as the man's grip tightened, squeezing her spine column in a very painful way. "Now get in the portal."

Kairi stared helplessly at Naminé, then at Orihime, who was still engaged with her own captor. She lowered her head, starting towards the newly opened Portal of Darkness. "You win."

The Keyblader grinned evilly, pushing Naminé towards the portal, "I always do love, I always do."

* * *

The three teens separated, Sora headed for the smaller group of energy, and his two friends ran towards the other two. The brunette waited until Riku and Roxas were out of eyesight, then listened to the ranting female voice in the back of his head, _**Ready to listen**__,__** knucklehead**__? _Sora grinned, _As long as it's not too crazy._

_**Then you're in trouble**__,_ the spirit replied, an emotionally pure laugh following it, _**Because I want you to jump off a building**__._ _What?! _Sora yelled in response, leaping from the store's roof to another, slightly taller building's. He continued the action, using small gusts of wind to propel him up as the spirit continued, _**Just trust me, you've got a new advantage**_.

_Oh yeah, that's helpful_, he replied, standing at the lip of next building's roof. _**Please?**_ She asked, a note of teary sadness entering her voice. Sora sighed, _You'd better know what you're getting me into_, and calmly leapt off the building. Freefall for about three seconds, Sora's eyes instinctively shutting as he did, and then a soft, cushiony feeling beneath his feet. He cautiously opened one eye, looking down, _Okay, that's cool_.

_**Told you**_, the spirits mocked in a singsong voice. Two small pools of Light were holding his body up from slamming into the concrete twenty-five feet below. _**This is called your Step of Light, pretty cool, huh?**_ _Yes, yes it is, _Sora replied, _So how does it work?_

_**Just like your Wisdom Form's motion, but now you can skate in any direction.**_Sora gave an experimental jump, suddenly rising slightly into the air, _Nice! _He flew up, cresting the tops of the buildings as he shot forward, skating on air. Pure joy shot through him as he sped up; it was almost like he was flying in Neverland again. Sora skated into an experimental loop-the-loop, feet booking like rocket skates as he yelled in happiness. Finally he shot between two skyscrapers, entering the already heated battle.

Three combatants, a young teen, with orange hair and a black Soul Reaper uniform was falling from the sky, pursued by a tall man with spiky blue hair, bony jaw shaped projection from his mouth and a hole in his perfectly muscled stomach. The Dark Keyblader was crouched on the lip of a nearby building, watching the battle from behind a pair of sunglasses. "Took you long enough, kid."

"I take it you're with Maleficent," Sora said, calmly touching down on the roof.

The man stood slowly, revealing himself to be tall and painfully thin. Black hair shaded his pale and angular face, and a dark overcoat covered deep scarlet clothes, "Aye, that I am. And you must be the infamous Sora?"

Sora summoned Defender of Hearts, leaning into his battle stance, "Yeah, guess Maleficent told you that one."

The man laughed, a high pitched cackle that slashed into Sora's ears, "Tell us? The witch won't shut up about you! Always ranting about the torments she's going to unleash when she gets her hands on you and all." The man tilted the sunglasses down, revealing dark orbs beneath, "And unfortunately, I gotta take you in to her."

Sora grinned, and there was nothing nice about it, "Then bring it."

The man sneered, "My pleasure." His hand swung up, a Thundaga spell bursting from it, flying straight into Defender of Hearts blade. The man appeared behind Sora while he was distracted, slashing at his head as the teen rolled out of the way. The brunette got to his feet, glaring at his opponent, who was holding his Keyblade at his side. It was a long, broadsword like weapon, with thunderbolt shaped hilt, a blue blade and a grey, cloud shaped tip. "Like it? Its name is Stormflare. Its pretty cool, huh?"

"I've seen better," Sora scoffed, watching with satisfaction as a small vein began to pulse in the man's head.

"Oh, big boy got game? Well let's see just how good you are!" He shot forward, crashing into Sora like a bull. Their Keyblades locked together, sparks flying between their faces as the glared at each other. Sora dug his feet into the concrete beneath him, holding the larger man back as he stamped down on his foe's foot. The man yelled, throwing his whole weight against Sora's weapon. The brunette fell back, rolling to his feet just in time to deflect a vicious stab at his stomach."C'mon kid, try harder!" The two traded blows, the man's superior power momentarily giving him the advantage, until Sora locked blades with him again. He placed a hand on the man's chest, grinning evilly as he cast Firaga.

The man recoiled, his red shirt scorched by the already fading spell, "Ha! Take that!"

"You little brat!" The man leapt into the air, crashing into Sora again as he bowled the teen over. "I'll kill you!" He slammed his Keyblade into the concrete where Sora had been laying a few moments ago, leaving a massive rent in the rock. He followed through with a horizontal slice, nearly bisecting Sora who just managed to leap over it, kicking him in the head as he did. The man spun around faster than Sora had expected, and now had a perfect opportunity to defeat the defenseless warrior.

"Geez," A voice said from behind them. A young man with a blond bowel cut strikingly like that of the Beatles stood on the roof of the warehouse in front of them, holding a katana behind his head, "I hate getting involved in Soul Reaper and Keyblader fights." The battle immeadiatly stopped as the Arrancar and Dark Keyblader glared at the intruder, "Ah well, with you guys making such a ruckus so close to me, I can't very well ignore it, can I?"

"Shinji," the orange haired Soul Reaper whispered, staring at his impromptu rescuer.

The Arrancar in front of him turned towards the newcomer, "What are you? Are you with them?"

"Yeah," Sora's opponent added, "You seem to know about us to."

The blond haired man, Shinji looked off uncaringly, "Why would I be?"

"Then what are you?" The Arrancar questioned.

"What's it to you?"

"You're right, I don't really care," the Arrancar answered, yanking his zanpaku-tô out of the orange haired teen's wrist and flying towards his new opponent. "I don't need to know who you are to kill you!" A massive crash, followed by smoke and falling debris erupted from the two warrior's clash, and Sora took advantage of his opponent's distraction to kick him in the chest.

The man stumbled back, wheezing, "Okay, that's it." He unleashed a barrage of heavy, fast blows, forcing Sora completely on the defensive. He ducked, dodged, rolled, blocked and used every evasive maneuver he knew, but still the Dark Keyblader pressed him. Forcing him back farther and farther until he was standing on the very lip of the building. "Nowhere to go now, you little insect!" He charged Sora again, swinging his Keyblade down just as Sora leapt off the building, his Steps of Light catching him in mid-air as he skated over the Keyblader's head.

"Ha! Nice try though," Sora yelled mockingly, grinning at his opponent.

The vein in the man's head was now a great deal larger, and pulsing a great deal more as he thrust Stormflare into the building's roof, "Oh yeah? Well eat this! Ban...."

In only a moment, two new warriors entered the fray. The first was a tall, man with black hair and green cat-slit eyes. He had a bony, white shaped helmet projecting from his head, and an incredible aura of energy coming off him. The new Arrancar had grabbed the other's arm, halting what he had been about to do, "Mission accomplished, We're going back."

The other was a Keyblader as well. He was shorter than Sora's opponent, but seemed to radiate a burning energy that cowed Sora a little. He had red hair, muscular body with the same creepy black eyes as his counterpart, but was dressed in a black cloak with matching black shirt and jeans. "Yo, man, we got Maleficent's new toys. We're pulling out."

"But I have him!" The Keyblader roared, attempting to charge Sora once more. The other merely smiled, catching him by the back of his shirt without even disturbing the cigarette in his mouth.

"Plenty of time for that later mate, but these are my orders right now."

A beam of energy crashed down from the sky, surrounding the Keybladers and pulling them into the black hole it had come from, "This isn't over Sora!" The man screamed, "Zarantas, remember that name! Cause the next time you hear it," he drew a hand across his throat for emphasis, "You're dead."

The Arrancars and Dark Keybladers finally entered the dark holes, and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Roxas and Riku zipped along the city streets, their new ability easily homing in on the large group of energies they were fast approaching. "How many Keybladers do you think we're dealing with?" Roxas yelled, dodging past a pedestrian completely absorbed in his cell phone.

"Two, maybe three at the most," the silver teen answered, skidding around a corner into a small park. The two Keybladers slowed, taking in the scene before them.

Three Arrancars floated above the green grasses of the park, one had three of the Soul Reapers wrapped up in bone white tentacles, a large muscular one was facing firing red circles of energy into the forest, and a kid sized one was staring off into space. The two Keybladers were sitting on an outcropping of rocks, watching the battle like it was a movie.

The first one to notice them, a thin-shouldered man with an angry red sunburn and a dark blue shirt, jeans and brown cowboy boots and hat stood up, "Jeez kiddies, ya'll are so darn slow."

Keyblader number two, a heavyset man in a grey windbreaker, silver shirt and a pair of slacks merely rolled on his back, staring at the two upside down with his freakishly black eyes, "Yes. You are."

Roxas and Riku summoned their Keyblades, taking up a defensive posture as their opponents stood. "Well excuse us," Roxas snarled defensively, "We can't exactly teleport for Gods' sakes."

The cowboy grinned, "Too bad for you then mates." It took no more than a second, but both Keybladers appeared before the teens, their Keyblades smashing into their defenses. Both Riku and Roxas were smashed back by the raw power, but quickly rebounded with retaliatory slashes at their separate enemies. The cowboy dodged past the first of Roxas's blows, intercepting the second one with his own Keyblade. A ugly metal thing with what appeared to be skyscrapers for the handle, spiked chains encircled the tarnished white blade, and a section of train tracks extended from its tip. He stepped into the blonde's open guard, forcing him to leap back as he flawlessly followed through with a blindingly fast uppercut slash. Roxas was forced to leap aside once more as a crushing overhead blow followed him, and yelped as the weapon thrust past his shoulder, the dark metal of the tracks opening a slight wound on it. Bringer of Dawn shot up, barely skimming the Dark Keyblader's chest as he stepped out of the range of the blow, barely ducking in time as Weaver of Darkness flew over his head. Roxas pressed forward, his twin blades slashing and hacking as he pushed his foe back. Finally, the Keyblader leapt into the air, thrusting his hand down, "Illuminant Firaga!" A wave of white fire leapt from his hand, scorching the grass around Roxas into oblivion, a hastily cast Reflectaga spell protecting him from the heat.

"So you're the evil Light Keyblader?" Roxas asked, eyes narrowed against the bright flames swirling around him.

"Evil is such a strong word," The man replied, landing about five paces away from Roxas, "I prefer the term rebellious."

_**Roxas**_, Helionar whispered from within the teen's mind, _**This foe is far more powerful than any you have ever fought**_. Roxas rolled his eyes, _No kidding_. The Keybladers charged forward, smashing into each other as their weapons locked together, sparks flying off the divinely forged metal. _**Remember Roxas**__, __**use your powers**_. The blond gritted his teeth, pushing with all his strength as he screamed within his head, _Tell me something I don't know_! The voice sighed, _**I am always with you**__, __**Roxas**_.

Power flooded through Roxas's veins like a dam bursting, and he easily pushed the Keyblader aside, smashing his weapon aside and cutting a light furrow across the man's knee, "Ouch! Nice shot kid!" His enemy cried, grinning as he barely parried two more blows, "Now it's a party."

Riku wasn't paying attention to Roxas's duel, more focused on his own enemy, who was furiously crashing into his guard with a massive Keyblade. It was about as tall as he was, with a black crystal blade, root shaped guard, and a tip shaped like a jagged mountain range. The man was majorly strong, and was so much faster than he appeared to be. Riku could barely parry or dodge each of the man's blows as they fenced across the park, a light breeze constantly toying with his long silver hair. The Keyblader arced his Keyblade down in a destructive overhand blow which nearly bisected Riku as he rolled to the side, coming up in a lightning-fast blow to the man's hip. The Dark Keyblader spun away, thrusting his Keyblade into the earth as he did, "Gaius Earthantus!" A row of earthen spikes shot out of the ground, following Riku as he desperately leapt over and past them as he tried not to get speared.

_**You could try a little harder**_, _**you know**_, Azrael's voice echoed in his head. _You could give me a hint_! Riku yelled back, barely dodging another set of spikes. A sigh followed his question, _**Fine**_, _**use this technique**__. _Riku stood, listening to his spirit, and just as another set of spikes nearly impaled him, he leapt into the air, calling out as he did, "Wing of the Shade!" Darkness exploded from his back, swirling and roiling before finally settling into the shape of two massive angel wing's. Sharp black feathers gently floated to the earth below him as the two new limbs flapped, pulling him higher into the air.

The man stared up at him impassively, "Must strike traitor down." He launched himself after Riku, who punched down at his foe, casting a Shadow Fang at him. The man slashed through the sable maw, continuing towards Riku like a homing missile until the two finally clashed. Their Keyblades dancing against each other as Riku immediately took the advantage, his wings providing much more control than the man's puny Air magic. He flew circles around the man, who barely managed to whirl in time with his more agile foe. Riku finally smashed into the man, slamming down towards the ground. The two clashed time and time again, and finally Riku managed to force the man to the earth. He could see, off in the distance, that a younger kid with what appeared to be wings, arms and legs made of pure ice freezing the tentacled Arrancar and freeing the captured Soul Reapers. Urahara had appeared out of nowhere and was engaging the large muscle bound Arrancar, beating him back almost as if he knew what it was about to do before he did it. Riku then turned his attention back to his enemy, slamming his guard aside and preparing to end the battle.

It all happened in an instant.

Roxas found himself suddenly disarmed. Both his Keyblades flying away and sticking into the ground as he was kick viciously in the stomach. The cowboy stood over him, grinning as he prepared to impale Roxas, "Game over, I guess. So sad, mate, I was expecting more of you. So much more."

Riku felt a searing agony in his back as one of his wings was cut from bottom to the bone at the top, his opponent's Keyblade shearing straight through the shadowy flesh and feathers. He fell to his knees, waves of unbelievable pain burning through him as he threw his Keyblade up, barely blocking an overhead blow no doubt meant to finish him. His opponent, undeterred, slowly forced the tip of his blade closer towards Riku's head.

The Soul Reaper's were turning their attention to the beleaguered teens, preparing to help them when the five beams of light shot down from the sky, surrounding Arrancars and Keybladers alike. The warriors stared down at their enemies as they ascended the sky, and the cowboy grinned down at the two wounded Keybladers, waving sardonically, "Well it was nice fighting you young ones. We'll be seeing you guys soon, so ya'll take care now, ya hear?"

The Dark Keybladers and the Arrancars vanished into the dark holes that produced the white beams, and Riku and Roxas looked at each other, "We're not going to lose next time!"

* * *

Riku, Sora and Roxas watched in amusement as Tessai and the young dark haired girl named Ururu wrestled with a bald man named Ikkaku, trying to bind the uncooperative Soul Reaper's wounds. The three friends had already submitted to the two's "healings", and now where waiting to get more information from a silent Urahara. They watched as Tessai and Ururu finished up with Ikkaku, and looked up as Urahara appeared before them. "In light of the recent Arrancar and Keyblader attacks, Kairi and Naminé will be staying in the Soul Society for tonight."

A sudden pang of suspicion shot through Sora, but was easily squashed as he remembered how generous the man had been. Putting them up for the duration of their stay, teaching them Bankai, even having his servants binding their wounds after the battle. It just seemed unfair to crucify him so quickly. Roxas apparently didn't agree, "Are you crazy! The Keybladers could attack them at any second!"

Urahara twitched imperceptibly before answering, "They are under the guard of the Soul Reaper Captains, they will be fine."

Roxas rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop, "Mr. Urahara," Sora asked, drawing the attention away from his big-mouthed brother, "About the kid I saw today, Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

Sora shifted uncomfortably, remembering how the teenager had collapsed after the Arrancars and Keybladers had left, and the frantic attempts at healing his wounds. After his friends had done what they could, they sent him off to his house to sleep off the injuries, "Will he be alright?"

Urahara smiled, "Mr. Kurosaki will be fine, he's survived far worse than those small scratches."

"Good," Sora replied, staring off into space, "Because I have a feeling he's going to be very important."

Urahara stared at the brunette for a moment, as if trying to read his mind before answering, "You have no idea." He stepped back, gesturing to the ladder, "Now, you all have had a very busy day and probably want a good night's sleep before dealing with tomorrows problems."

Riku stood with the rest, arching his back as he yawned, "Heck yeah man, I feel like I've been laying on a wooden floor for the last couple of hours."

The teens sleepily climbed the ladder, walked through the shop, and finally came to the rooms Urahara had set aside for them. They slid the doors open, and immediately yelled, "What the heck is this?!" Each room had a small futon, pillow, and blanket on the floor, a small window let the moonlight through as Urahara mystically appeared behind them.

"Oh come now, it's part of our culture."

"I'm so not sleeping on the floor!" Roxas yelled.

Urahara grinned infuriatingly, "Well I could always get Tessai to..."

The three teens replied in chorus, "Never mind!" They crawled into their rooms, slid the doors shut, and promptly fell asleep, terrified of the imagined torments the large man could inflict upon them.

* * *

"Master Sora," a voice whispered, shaking Sora from the pleasant dream he had been having. The teen's eyes fluttered, and opened to find Tessai exactly three inches from his face.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh!!!!!!" Sora screamed, instinctively kicking the much larger man off of him.

"Ah," Tessai said, completely unfazed by both the scream and the kick that had sent him into the air, "I see you are already awake."

Sora clutched his chest, feeling his heart beat at a good ninety pulses per minute, "Well now I am you lunatic, who wakes someone up like that?"

Sora's door slid open, and Roxas leapt in, Keyblades drawn, "What's going on! Where's the Heartless?!"

The brunette stood slowly, panting, "No Heartless, just a very weird way of waking someone up."

The blond raised his eyebrow, and chose to ignore the question running through his mind, "Anyway, Urahara says the Soul Reapers have called a meeting to discuss yesterday's attack. We've been asked to attend."

Sora cracked his knuckles, gesturing for the two to leave as he grabbed his day clothes, "Let me get changed and I'll be out in a sec."

Fifteen minutes later the three Keybladers were headed to the Soul Reaper's temporary headquarters, an apartment apparently owned by an Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto and a Toshiro Hitsugaya. The teens were rushing up the stairs when Ichigo, in full Soul Reaper attire, came up behind them.

"Oh, hey you're that kid I met yesterday!" Ichigo said, nearly falling over Sora as he raced up the stairs.

"Yeah, how are you? You collapsed before we could meet."

Ichigo grinned, "I'm fine, a friend of mine healed me up. Anyway," a concerned look appeared on his face, "We should probably go find out what they want."

Sora and his friends grinned as well, "Let's go."

The four teens entered the apartment, curious as to the fact that almost no one would meet their eyes, save for the Soul Reapers Renji and Rukia, who started as they entered, "Ichigo, Sora, Riku, Roxas...."

"Rukia..." Ichigo began, but was interrupted by Hitsugaya.

"Is the reiha interference gone?" He asked Matsumoto.

"I think so," the lieutenant replied.

"Open a link," he answered, and every being in the room, living and dead, turned to the massive television-like screen before them. There was snow for a few seconds, which eventually condensed to reveal the serious white haired form if Captain Ukitake. Toshiro started when the Captain appeared on the screen, "Ukitake? Where's the Captain-General?"

"There's some news I felt that I should tell you myself."

"Why?" Toshiro asked, his gaze turning suspicious as Ukitake's turned downward ashamedly.

"Because I was the last person who saw Orihime Inoue, Kairi and Naminé when they entered the Senkaimon to return to the world of the living."

Shock rippled through both Keybladers and Soul Reapers alike. Roxas and Sora stumbled back slightly, confusion warring with anger in their hearts. _Urahara had lied to them!_

"Judging from your reactions, I take it they never arrived there."

Ichigo stepped forward, visibly struggling to contain his emotions, "What's going on, Ukitake? What happened to her? Where did she go?!"

Roxas glared at the Captain coldly, snarling, "Where's Naminé you albino hack?!!!"

Riku put a restraining hand on Roxas's shoulder, calmly holding the enraged teen back, "Calm down Roxas, whatever happened wasn't his fault."

"Of course it is! They were his responsibility!"

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, fixing his brother in a deluxe shut-up-I'll-handle-this look, "Calm down, now."

The teen did so grudgingly, turning back to Ukitake, "Where are they now?"

The Soul Reaper closed his eyes away from the gaze of the two blonds, "Their fate is uncertain. The two guards assigned to escort them through the Senkaimon returned alive. According to them," he looked away, "Orihime Inoue, Kairi and Naminé were abducted by an Arrancar and Dark Keyblader, and possibly killed."

Fear and anger exploded from the group as Ichigo's eyes widened, "Killed?!"

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia yelled, surprised by her Captain's callousness.

"I know. I'm sorry I had to say it. We don't know anything for sure. All we know is that an Arrancar and Dark Keyblader appeared, and they disappeared with them."

Ichigo's fist clenched as the Captain spoke, and when he was finished, the teen yelled, "What the....?! Orihime's not dead, no way! Look at this!" He held up the wrist Grimmjow had impaled the day before, perfectly healed, "My wrist was injured in yesterday's battle! Nobody over here could heal it! But it was completely healed when I woke up this morning! And there were traces of her spiritual pressure on me! And you're telling me she might be dead?!"

"Yeah," Sora added, matching the Substitute Soul Reaper's own volume level, "And Maleficent can't kill Kairi or Naminé! She needs them alive to open the Door to Darkness!"

"Yes," a new voice spoke from beyond the screen. An ancient man with an impressively long beard and eyebrows and an X-shaped scar on his bald head, "It's most regrettable. But it would appear she only needs one of the Princesses in order to open this "Door". "

Rukia stepped back, traces of awe mixing with her tone, "Captain-General, sir?"

"Regrettable," Ichigo asked, shocked at the old man's choice of words and sudden appearance, "Is that what you call it?"

"And what do you know about Maleficent?" Riku asked coldly, fear for his two friends pushing his reason a little behind his mouth.

"The guards told us what little of what the Dark Keyblader said that they could remember. And if what you say is true, then perhaps Orihime is still alive. But then," the Captain-General continued emotionlessly, "That implies betrayal. Had she been abducted, she would not have been allowed to visit you. In other words, if Orihime healed you and disappeared, then she must've joined the Arrancars of her own free will."

Ichigo started towards the screen, righteous fury on his face, "No!"

Renji grabbed his shoulder, "Stop. You'll only make things worse." The red head turned to the screen, "We understand, Captain-General Yamamoto. So I, as leader of the advance team, will go to Huecto Mundo and open the eyes of the traitor Orihime Inoue, as well as bring back the two Princess of Heart to prevent Maleficent from opening the Door to Darkness!" The Keybladers and Ichigo stared at Renji in awe, a calm smile upon the Soul Reaper's face.

The Captain-General had other plans, "You will not. Now that we know that the Arrancars are battle-ready, the entire Hitsugaya advance team will immeadiatly return to defend the Soul Society."

Rukia stared at Yamamoto, confused and afraid, "You want us to abandon Orihime, Kairi and Naminé?"

"Exactly, they are only a few girls, and we have the fate of worlds to consider."

"With all due respect Captain-General," Rukia said, conflicting emotions present on her face, "I cannot obey that order."

"I suspected as much." A gateway suddenly appeared and opened before the group, "Fortunately, I took precautions."

Two men strode out. One was huge, with spike black hair and an eye-patch. The other was smaller, with black hair in a strange hair ornament and an aura of cold indifference.

The large one spoke first to the crowd of surprised Soul Reapers and Keybladers, sighing as he did, "You heard the Captain-General. Come with us."

The smaller one spoke in turn, "Do not resist. We've been ordered to use force if necessary."

Nobody moved as Ichigo spoke, turning towards the screen, "Fine. I'm not asking the Soul Society to help me. Just tell me how to get to Huecto Mundo. Orihime is my friend. I'll save her all by myself."

Sora moved next to the larger teenager, appearing no less committed, "And we don't work with your Soul Society anyway. We're going to Huecto Mundo to get Kairi and Naminé back, and there's no way you can stop us."

Renji and Rukia looked forlornly at the two, "Ichigo, Sora..."

"You will not."

The two warriors stepped closer to the screen, "What did you say?"

"We require your assistance in the coming battle. We cannot permit you all to do as you wish, or throw your life away. You will stand by and await further orders. That is all."

The screen went blank, and the Soul Reapers were herded through the gate as Rukia looked back one last time, "Ichigo, Sora, I'm," the gate swung closed, "Sorry."

* * *

Roxas, Riku and Sora were in Urahara's training room, waiting with two of Ichigo's friends, Chad and Uryû. The group had been assembled for awhile, sitting in silence as they waited for the blond Soul Reaper to show up. The Keybladers had tried to confront Urahara when they returned to the shop, but the ex-Soul Reaper had been missing in action. Only showing up silently a little while ago to drop off Uryû and to ask them to wait for an explanation. They grudgingly did, and, finally, they could hear voices in the distance. "I was afraid Aizen would target Orihime because of her powers, so I barred her from front-line combat. But it didn't work." The two Soul Reapers came around the corner, "But it didn't work. It was my mistake. I was too concerned with her feelings and too passive about protecting her. That's why I'm prepared to help in any way I can."

Ichigo stared at the mysterious man, "Are you sure? It'll mean going against the Soul Society."

"It wouldn't be the first time," he replied with a sly grin.

Roxas stood, glaring at Urahara, "Explain yourself now, Urahara."

Urahara sighed, "I was only trying to occupy their time while you were training in Bankai. And I didn't expect the Arrancars and Keybladers to have access to the Senkaimon. This is all my fault, so now I'm going to help you reclaim the Princesses."

Roxas strode over to the man, glaring, "I warned you that if they got hurt, it would be on your head."

Urahara looked down at the teen sadly, "If you want revenge, I won't stop you." Roxas stood for a moment, then in one fluid motion summoned and cut up with Bringer of Dawn, leaving a one inch incision in Urahara's hat.

"Not it really is on your head," he answered, turning his cold gaze away from the grinning Soul Reaper.

The five continued forward, only stopping when Uryû called down from the rock he was sitting on, "You look hopeless, Ichigo."

The teen turned around, startled, "Uryû! What're you doing here?"

"What else? We're going to Huecto Mundo with you. Aren't we?" Chad asked, stepping out from behind his own rock.

"Chad!"

"Mr. Urahara told us everything. We're going with you."

Ichigo face fell as he turned away, "No. I appreciate, but Chad, Uryû, you guys aren't strong enough."

A sudden burst of energy was all the warning Ichigo was given, but it was enough to make the Substitute Soul Reaper whirl, his massive zanpaku-tô barely blocking Chad's punch as the Spanish fighter's arm morphed into a red and black armored weapon, "Was that not strong enough?"

Uryû watched impassively as the raw power of the blow crushed stone and blew wind behind Ichigo's shocked form, "Chad..."

"Ichigo, believe in us. Don't try to do it all yourself. We want to help," his friend implored, the look on his face brooking no argument.

Ichigo backed off, and Urahara broke the silence, "Well then, shall we get started?" The six teens stared back at him, determined looks on their faces, "It appears that you gentlemen are finally ready."

* * *

The six warriors stood in front of the gateway, waiting as Urahara intoned, "In my right hand, the stone that connects the worlds. In my left, the blade that binds existence. The black haired shepherd. The chair of the noose. I strike the ibis when the clouds gather." A line of energy erupted from between two wooden posts rammed into the rock, slowly growing wider and wider until forming an eye shaped doorway before them. "This is the opening the Arrancars use to enter this world," Urahara called down, "It is called the Garganta. There is no solid ground beyond, only a chaos of reishi and energy. Each of you must make their own path out of that reishi and energy. Go towards the Darkness and you arrive at Huecto Mundo."

Riku grinned at Sora, "And to think all of that time we spent running away from the Darkness."

"Gotta love the irony," his friend replied, staring at the gateway. _Don't worry Kairi, I'm coming for you._ Zarafina's comforting voice entered his thoughts, _**And we won't come back without her**_, _**Sora**_.

Ichigo looked up at Urahara, "All right. Mr. Urahara, will you talk to my family? Tell them something so they won't worry about me."

"Of course." Urahara replied from his perch, "And your friends?"

"I'll apologize to them when I get back."

"All right."

The six teens readied themselves, a moment of silence, then Ichigo spoke, "Let's go." The six teens leapt into the air, shooting through the Garganta. Not looking back as it shut behind them.

Urahara stared at the empty space for a moment before yelling over his shoulder, "Well, he's gone. You can come out now."

Ichigo's three best friends: Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro peeked out from the rock they had been hiding behind .

Keigo asked the question in everyone's mind, "Um, how long have you know?"

"Since before you arrived. I left the door to the store open when I found out you where following Mr. Kurosaki." The ex-Soul Reaper stared wistfully at the sky, "My, my, Mr. Kurosaki is so naive. He thinks a few harsh words can sever your friendship." He looked down at the humans, then turned away, "Well then, I have my own work to do."

* * *

"Welcome," Aizen spoke from atop his throne, several feet above the floor where Orihime, Kairi and Naminé were standing, "To Las Noches, our palace." He stared down at the team that had brought in the teen girls. "Orihime Inoue, Kairi and Naminé, those are your names, aren't they?"

The group of girls, Naminé and Orihime fearfully, Kairi defiantly, answered, "Yes."

"Good," Aizen said, nodding as he did, "Maleficent will be glad to have obtained two of her elusive Princesses. Now then," he looked down at his main prize, a sudden crushing energy hitting the group, "I'm sorry to rush you, but Orihime, will you show me that power of yours?"

"Y-yes," Orihime replied, thinking to herself, _What is that? It's like all the strength is being sucked out of me_.

Kairi winced, falling to her knees, _Holy....what is this? I feel like I'm being crushed!_

Naminé fell beside her sister, barely able to remain upright, _Ow! What the heck! Too heavy, too heavy!_

Aizen looked past Orihime, staring at one of the Arrancars, "There are a few here who aren't completely convinced of the value of your powers. Isn't that right, Luppi?"

The slightly iced over Arrancar stared over at them, "That's right. Our battle was just a diversion to get a few stupid girls? How much could they be worth?"

"I'm sorry," Aizen replied calmly, "I didn't think you'd get injured so severely. As for the Princesses, they belong to my ally Maleficent, who has so kindly lent us the use of her Heartless and Keybladers," he gestured at the assembled Keybladers, who in turn snapped their fingers to summon a myriad of Heartless. "But since you still seem unconvinced," he said as Luppi glared up at him, "Ahh, what if? Orihime, would you demonstrate your powers by healing Grimmjow's left arm?"

Luppi cackled at this, "Yeah right! That's crazy, Lord Aizen. Grimmjow's arm? It's gone! Director-General Tôsen chopped it off! How can you heal something that's gone?! She's not a God!"

Orihime slowly walked over to the disgraced Arrancar, "Sôten Kishun." The spirits flew from her hair clip, creating the familiar orange barrier over Grimmjow's severed arm, "I reject."

"Hey!" Luppi yelled, "Did you hear what I said, girl?! If you're trying to save your life with this stupid show, don't! If it doesn't work, I'll kill you! If your powers are bogus, then there's no reason to keep...you...alive," He trailed off,as all of the assembled Keybladers and Arrancars stared in morbid fascination as bone, muscle and skin slowly appeared over the injured Grimmjow's stump. An arm appearing from where none should have ever again appeared.

The Arrancar flexed his new hand, looking at it in awe as Luppi did a double-take, "Wha....? H-how?! This goes way beyond healing! What did you do girl?!"

"Good question," Aizen interrupted, "Ulquiorra believes it's a form of temporal or spatial regression."

"Yes," the robotic Arrancar replied.

"No way." Luppi replied, shivering slightly with terror, "How could a human posses such a power? It's impossible!"

"Indeed. It is neither of those things." Aizen said, staring down at Orihime like a big-game hunter that had finally located his prey. "It is a rejection of phenomena."

"A what?!"

"Her powers limit, reject, and deny all phenomena that have affected her subject. She can make it as if the damage never happened. This is far more than temporal or spatial regression. In fact, it oversteps the limitations set by the Gods."

"Her powers violate divine law."

Grimmjow rotated his new limb a few times before turning to Orihime, "Hey girl," he said, pointing to his back, "Heal one more thing." Orihime did as she was bid, her Sôten Kishun working its way across the scar on the Arrancar's back. Slowly the damaged tissue faded, revealing a large stylized black number 6.

Luppi stared at the newly healed Arrancar, "What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow turned to towards his usurper, grinning evilly, "Huh?" He disappeared, reappearing before Luppi, thrusting his arm straight through the smaller Arrancar's chest.

"G-Grimmjow...you..."

"Just this," he replied, the cruel grin still upon his face as energy built up in his palm, "Bye-bye number six." The Cero took off Luppi's entire torso, leaving a lonely pair of legs standing where the arrogant creature had once been. Grimmjow stood silently for a few moments, then slowly dissolved into insanely psychotic laughter, yelling in his maniacal reveling "It's back! My power's back! I am the Sexta! The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow!"

Kairi held a trembling Naminé, stunned by the explosive violence, "Oh man are we screwed."

"We'll be fine," Naminé whispered, "The boys will come, they always do."

"Yeah, but considering how crazy these guys are, I'm sure I want them to."

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "Well, there's the chapter. If you enjoyed it, please review. In the mean time, enjoy Spring Break!"_

_Kairi, "I'll kill you!"_

_Naminé, "Not if I do first!"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Gotta go!"_


	18. Assault on Hueco Mundo

_I'm back ya'll! Hope you guys enjoy my new chapter and if you do, please review!_

_Disclaimer:_

_(Author slowly backs into a corner, surrounded by Kairi and Naminé)_

_Kairi, "We finally caught you, you slippery little punk!"_

_Naminé, "Jeez, how can you run so fast?"_

_DraconicKeyblader, "Years of tennis. Now then (pulls round object out of pocket), eat my Ninja Smoke Bomb!" (throws object on ground with no reaction) "Dang it...." (tries three times with no success) "Oh Come On!" (throws bomb ten feet away, setting it off)"_

_Kairi, "Hahaha, epic fail."_

_Naminé (turns to sister, grinning), "Yeah."_

_(two grin at each other, and turn to see DraconicKeyblader running off into the distance), "I own nothing in this fic!......."_

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ichigo, Chad and Uryû were running through a chaotic realm of swirling Darkness. A path of Light, made by their own energy sprawled out before them, leading them to their friends, and enemies. Chad, who had been running behind all of them, suddenly fell, his path breaking like glass beneath his feet. Ichigo and the others stopped and turned, "You all right, Chad?"

The tanned fist-fighter grunted as he pulled himself up, "I'm fine."

"Jeez," Uryû said contemptuously, zipping around on what appeared to be a surfboard shaped energy footing. "How lame. Can't you guys make a proper footing for yourselves?"

"Shut up! I suck at stuff like this!" Ichigo yelled, "What is that thing anyway? No fair!"

"Yeah! Give us a break man," Roxas snarled, "We're new at this."

"Speak for yourself, Roxas," Riku said, his Wings of the Shade barely visible as they propelled him through the Darkness.

"Sorry bro," Sora added, skating around on his Steps of Light.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Hacks, all of you are hacks."

"By the way Uryû," Chad interrupted, now standing firmly on the long strip of Light, "Mr. Urahara said you made a deal with your father. In exchange for the training he gave you, aren't you supposed to stay away from Soul Reapers and their friends from now on? So what are you doing here with us?"

"Are you serious?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the Quincy with renewed intensity, "Nobody told me! Is that true?"

"Yes," Uryû replied calmly, "That's right."

The group started forward again, Ichigo looking at Uryû with confusion, "I don't get it. The Soul Society may have gone, but I'm still a Soul Reaper."

"Wrong. You're a Deputy Soul Reaper, and you are currently at odds with the Soul Society." Ichigo just stared at his perplexing friend, "In other words, you are neither a Soul Reaper nor their ally. So there's nothing to keep me from helping you."

"You're splitting hairs.'

"I prefer to think of it as a loophole."

Chad and the Keybladers grinned as the two continued to banter, all the while growing closer to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Kairi and Naminé sat on their beds, staring at their cell door. They had been forced into the room by the red haired Keyblader, and had been left alone since then.

"How long do you think we've been here, sis?" Kairi asked, lying onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

Naminé sighed, "The same answer I gave you the last five times you asked that question, I don't know. The moon outside hasn't moved an inch since we got here, and no one's showed up, so I have no idea."

"Well that's just great," Kairi replied sarcastically, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know!" Naminé yelled, "Would you stop asking me stupid questions already!"

Kairi stared at her sister, surprised by her outburst, "Wow, sorry. I'm just...just..."

"Worried about Sora?"

"Yeah," Kairi sighed, covering her eyes with her arm, "I'm just hoping he doesn't do something stupid."

Naminé laughed, "Of course he is, they all are. They're probably on their way now."

"Yeah," Kairi said, feeling that hateful helpless feeling rise within her, "But what if he gets hurt? What if they get captured? What if they...."

Naminé stood as her sister trailed off, walking over to her and kneeling beside her, "Hey, they aren't going to get hurt. They're the best, remember?"

Hot, painful tears leaked out from under Kairi's eyelids, "I know, but did you read those guy's energy? They're crazy powerful! And I just....you know."

"I know," the former Nobody replied softly. The terrible new emotions of fear and worry assailing her once indifferent mind, "But we're in no position to do anything."

Kairi suddenly sat up, grabbing Naminé in a hug as she sobbed, "I just don't want to lose them!"

The two sisters sat there, cradling each other for a while, before breaking off in embarrassed silence, "Better now?" Naminé asked.

"Much," Kairi replied, smiling, then sniffing loudly, "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

Abruptly, a new wave of energy shook the building as six new pulses appeared. Three were just barely as powerful as the strongest, with the last two not very far behind them.

"They're here!" Kairi yelled jubilantly, leaping up as she opened her senses.

"I told you they'd come!" Naminé answered, smiling happily as the auras began to move towards them. The two girls grinned at each other, and stared as the door opened, revealing the red headed Keyblader.

" 'ello loves, I was in the vicinity and just happened to hear some yelling and sensed some new energies nearby," he grinned sinisterly, "So I thought I'd check in and see what the commotion was about."

Kairi glared at him, "None of your business."

The man cackled, "It is, because my business involves delivering you two into Maleficent's arms alive. And I can't do that if you two run off now."

Naminé stared at him, "Sora, Riku and Roxas will defeat you."

"Brave words lassie," he replied, "But perhaps you'd better take stock of your opponent before calling the match." A crushing wave of energy, greater than any of the other Keybladers burst off him, cruelly slamming the girls into the ground, "See, that's why your two bit friends won't be coming anytime soon!" He slowly shut the door, laughing evilly as he did, "So sleep well loves, I'll see you soon."

When the energy faded, the two Princesses stood, trembling from the ever fading power, "That was really bad," Kairi said, sitting back on the bed.

"No kidding," Naminé answered, following her sister's example.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I don't know Kairi. I just don't know."

* * *

Sora and company burst from the Darkness, the wall shattering like glass as they landed in a long white corridor, not unlike one you see in an asylum. The six skidded to a halt, staring around for a moment, "What the...? This looks solid enough." Ichigo said, scratching his spiky orange hair, "I though Hueco Mundo would be more, slimy."

"Lower your voice," Uryû replied, "Our break-in couldn't have gone unnoticed."

"Is this really Hueco Mundo?"

"Did you hear what I said? First we need to find a hiding place, then...."

Roxas looked around, his gaze finally resting on Sora, who was staring at the floor with his eyes closed, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find Kairi and Naminé's energies."

"Any luck?"

"No, this loud idiot won't shut up and let me work."

"Well then tell him to zip it," Roxas replied coolly, "We need to find them soon!"

"Roxas."

"Yes, Sora?"

"ZIP IT!" The brunette yelled, returning all of his focus back on scanning their surroundings. He could feel numerous incredibly powerful energies, and amongst them, two frail ones of glowing Light, "Got them!" Another one, smaller than the others, was growing closer as well. "Uh, guys...."

A massive hand shot out to the corridor behind them, grabbing the ceiling as a huge shadowed form looked around the corner, "Who are you?"

The six stared at the creature for a moment, then took of yelling, fleeing as fast as they could, "Why are we running?" Ichigo yelled as Uryû dragged him.

"Use your head! If we fight in this tiny corridor, it could collapse!" The creature followed behind them, its long arms pulling it along as the group ran.

"It's not gonna collapse! And who cares if it does?"

"He's got a point," Roxas interrupted.

"You're such an idiot! Look around you! There's not a single window in here!"

"And so does he," Riku snickered.

"So?"

"So we're below ground! Why do you think there aren't any windows?" Uryû yelled back, frustrated with his thick-headed ally, "This is a bad place to fight! We need a big open space."

"Hey!" Chad spoke up, "There's something up ahead!" The six teens poured on the speed as they fled, finally entering a large chamber with the same white walls and ceiling of the corridor, but with black pillars holding it up. "A chamber."

"All right! Is this big enough for you?" Ichigo yelled, pulling his massive zanpaku-tô from its wrappings.

"Now we're talking!" Roxas yelled, panting slightly.

Uryû observed their new surroundings, rushing forward across the chamber, "Stairs! They may lead outside! I'll go check!" He nearly made it too, but a small creature with half its face covered by a bird-like white bone mask appeared in front of him. Four long spikes protruded from the top of its head to the back of its neck. A white uniform covered its body and arms.

"Where do you think you're going, intruder?" It asked, staring Uryû down with cold malevolence.

As the Quincy and the Arrancar faced off, the creature that had been chasing them finally caught up. It was a massive Arrancar with black dreadlocks and an expression that could only be described as doped-out look on its face.

A drop of sweat ran down Uryû's face as his mind quickly guessed at the strategic implications of two Arrancars as opponents, "Looks like we're trapped."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied angrily, "Thanks to you." As if on cue, Heartless began to appear. Twenty Soldiers, fifty Armored Knights, and three Assault Riders appeared out of small portals of Darkness, surrounding the fighters with the Arrancars.

"I was wondering when these guys would come in," Riku said, Angel of Darkness flashing into its master's hand.

Roxas grinned viciously, Sora's and his own Keyblades joining their silver haired friend's, "Heck yeah!"

Ichigo and the others were slightly more worried about their opponents, "Are these guys Arrancars too? They look more like Hollows than the Arrancars we saw in the world of the living." Ichigo shifted into his fighting stance, Zangetsu held at the ready, "Whatever, Chad, Uryû, you guys stand...."

Chad's elbow slammed into the orange-haired teen's head, sending him rolling into a wall through a parting wave a Heartless, "What the heck Chad?" A now bruised Ichigo yelled.

"You stand back Ichigo." The Quincy and fist-fighter stood together, "We'll handle this."

"What the.....?"

Uryû turned back to the Arrancars, "Mr. Urahara told us all about the Arrancars. The ones with Grimmjow were a mixed unit of Gillians and Adjuchas. Menos Grandes usually take human form when they're turned into Arrancars, but only the Vasto Lordes remain in human form all the time. Many of the other two classes never take human form even after becoming Arrancars. And," he grinned mockingly, "The lower their intelligence, the more they look like Hollows."

The Quincy leapt up, barely dodging a massive punch by the large Arrancar, forcing Chad to rush to his friend's assistance, crying, "Uryû!"

Multiple projectiles, fired faster than the eye could see, stopped him in his tracks, "I take issue with that." The other Arrancar stated coldly, its arms, which were long tentacle like fingers, now revealed, "Demora may be stupid, but not me. Not Iceringer. That's very....upsetting."

Demora turned to his partner, roaring, "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Taking advantage of his opponents distraction, Uryû shot past, attempting to summon his weapon while Chad calmly dodged and blocked the faster Arrancar's projectiles. Demora turned to Uryû, his hand flying down once more to slam the elusive Quincy, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Should we be helping them?" Roxas asked, looking covertly over at Sora.

"Um, we've got our own set of problem's!" His brother yelled back. Roxas turned to see the group of Heartless charging straight towards them, a chilling wave of Darkness and metal.

Riku laughed as the group began their own charge, Keyblades at the ready, "Let's do this!" The two lines clashed, and the Keybladers instantly pierced the Heartless line, slashing through the twenty flimsy Soldier Heartless and crushing their way through the Armored Knights. The monster's steel no match for the holy blades. Sora watched the Heartless carefully, and when he saw an opening, leaped up into the air, forming his Light into an unstoppable juggernaut of force as he crashed down time and time again, eliminating almost half of the creatures in one attack. Roxas followed behind him, his twin blades wreaking havoc amongst the terrified creatures, and Riku calmly unleashed a wave of Dark Firaga spells, easily destroying the remainder.

"Not bad," Roxas said grudgingly as he watched the pink hearts float through the ceiling.

"Thanks, but we're not done yet." Riku replied, rolling to the side as an Assault Rider's spear nearly impaled him. He dodged another strike, diving between its legs and cutting them out from beneath it. The Heartless fell to its knees, flailing as Riku leapt onto its back and pierced its chest with a swift stab from Angel of Darkness.

"No kidding," Roxas replied as knocked the Heartless's spear up with a well timed slash. The blond Keyblader then shot forward, slashing with both his weapons faster than the normal eye could see. He reappeared behind the Assault Rider, waiting a moment before his slashes appeared on its body, causing it to fade from existence.

"You guys are to competitive," Sora said leaping over the creature's overextended attack and flipping forward, leaving a shallow cut on its shoulder. The Heartless spun after him, spear whirling in a circle and smashing him back. The brunette got to his feet slowly, listening to the voice in his head. _**You idiot! You know that they do that when attacked!**_

_Fine, then you come out here and fight it!_ He yelled back, rolling beneath the next stab and slashing at its leg. The monster reared up, its legs flailing and forcing him to leap back, _**Remember when you were fighting Xemnas? **__Bit of an odd time to bring that up Zarafina._ He leapt back again, dodging another spear thrust, _**Just remember the Lance already, you twit!**_ And then he did, the knowledge suddenly coming back to him. He grinned as the Heartless leaned back, preparing to thrust once again, "Oh no you don't!" He pointed his Keyblade at the Assault Rider, "Lance of Hearts!" A thin, white beam of Light shot from his Keyblade, expertly piercing the Heartless's head and dispersing the Darkness.

"Took you long enough," Riku joked, gently punching his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah."

"Dang," Ichigo said, pulling himself to his feet as he stared at the Keybladers, "You guys are stronger than I thought."

"Thanks," Roxas replied, smiling at their new friend.

The four teens turned to see Chad and Uryû finishing their fights with ease, the white clad Quincy easily outshooting and Chad outfighting their opponents. As Uryû finished his speech at his downed foe, a large crack erupted from the ceiling, "What the?"

"It looks like it's gonna collapse!" Chad said calmly, staring as more cracks appeared around the room.

"Probably because you guys went wild!" Ichigo yelled at the two, "Who was it that was saying all that crap about being underground?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "No kidding Captain Obvious."

"You're wrong," a new voice chimed in. The group turned to see Iceringer staring at them, "This room was designed like this. We are the guardians of this place. We expel those who would pass through here and break into Las Noches. If we should fall, so shall this room!" The creature's tone became that of warning as its eyes widened, its message like a death knell, "Remember this, humans, those are the kinds of opponents you are going up against! There is no end to this fight," it cried out to the baleful teenagers, "And there is no victory ahead of you."

And with that everyone turned and ran towards the stairs, only Uryû looking back, "He should fear you? That's quite a thing to say, Quincy." The ceiling began to collapse, and the debris slammed into Iceringer, "But you are mistaken about one thing. Azien-sama fears nothing!" line

A silent desert only disturbed by a sudden explosion amongst its sands, releasing six teens out and into the air.

Ichigo stood first, brushing sand from his uniform as he did, "We got out, somehow. Those guys from before, this is their base, there should be at least some way out."

"This is Hueco Mundo," Uryû observed as the group stared out at the endless wastes.

"How do I put this? It's a lonely place, there's nothing here and it's pure white." Ichigo added.

Riku nudged Sora, "Kinda reminds me of that place."

"Yeah," Sora replied, staring at the starless sky in sadness, _Where are you Kairi_?

"There's plants, but they're withered," Chad spoke from behind them.

Uryû broke a branch off of one of the trees, "No, they're made of a quartz-like substance."

"Wow, what a depressing place," Roxas complained, lacing his hands behind his head as he leaned back, "Bet you feel right at home here, Riku."

The silver haired teen whacked his friend along the back of the head, "Shut up man, at least I can fly."

"He…hey!" Chad interrupted, and the others turned to see what had their friend so jumpy. They looked up in wonder at the huge white castle bursting from the pale sands before them. It had numerous turrets surrounding the square main building with a huge dome at its peak.

"It's friggen huge!" Ichigo yelled.

"A castle, or a palace?" Uryû asked, shaking slightly from the sheer size of the building, "Is this the "Las Noches" those guys were talking about?"

"Look," Chad observed, staring at the palace's base, "Those quartz trees are like needles, and the sense of distance seems weird. The real thing is probably even bigger."

"Wow," Roxas whispered, "I wonder how long it took Aizen to build this place?"

"Yeah," Sora answered, turning to the others, "I doubt it sprung up overnight."

"I agree with the Keyblader," Uryû answered, "I'm glad I'm able to see this from a distance that captures the whole thing."

"Does seeing change anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Riku agreed, "We'd probably just freak out more."

"It makes me feel better, than not being able to see it," Chad stated, "Anyway, it's a safe bet that Inoue is somewhere inside."

A steely look came into Sora's eyes, "And Kairi and Naminé."

"Probably," Uryû answered, "There doesn't seem to be anywhere else they can hide her."

"Let's run, because if we take it slow, we might get into another fight." Ichigo added, and the others nodded in agreement, taking off into a dead sprint towards the palace.

* * *

"Seems like intruders."

"Intruders!"

A explosion of voices erupted around the chamber as each of the ten people within sad down in their high-backed chairs.

"I heard underground path #22 collapsed."

"#22! They've broken in from pretty far away again!"

"Geez, you know, it would've been interesting if they had just burst right into the throne room."

"Hahahaha! This is great!"

"Heck yeah, round 2 baby!"

"Better fight."

"They had better give us one."

"They won't even get to us."

The assembled Espada Arrancars and Dark Keybladers sat at the table, staring as Aizen and Director-General Tôsen and Gin entered the room.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the Espada and Dark Keybladers. We are under attack. But first, shall we have some tea?" The servants walked around the table, calmly pouring tea into the Arrancar's cups before Aizen continued, "Has the tea made its way around to everyone? Now then, please listen while you drink. Kaname, visual please."

"Yes sir," the traitorous Captain replied, activating a device which created a holographic picture above the table, displaying the Quincy, fist-fighter, Soul Reaper and three Keybladers running towards Las Noches.

"There are six intruders. Ishida Uryû, Yasutora Chad, Kurosaki Ichigo, Sora, Riku and Roxas."

"These are our enemies?" the Arrancar with a full covering face mask asked.

"What the? When you said we were under attack, I wondered what kind of people they were. But they're still youngsters!" an old, scarred Arrancar added.

"They're not the least bit, arousing," a thin, creepy, pink-haired Arrancar interjected.

"Do not take them lightly," Aizen admonished, "These are the humans formerly known as "Ryoka". Who, with just four people, marched into the Soul Society and challenged the Gotei 13 to battle. And of course, our three Keybladers, who defied the mighty Heartless know as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, not to mention Organization 13 and their leader Xemnas."

"Yeah," the red-haired Keyblader agreed, "They may not look it, but these are some crazy kids."

"Four people, they're one short," an Arrancar with a spiked mohawk observed, looking to Aizen.

"Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra answered, not even looking at the other Espada.

"That means they came to save their friend, right?" An Arrancar with a spoon shaped headdress and an eye patch asked, "That's great, but they look so weak."

"Did you not hear Aizen-sama?" A tanned Arrancar, the only female amongst the group asked, glaring at the other Espada, "I believe he said not to take them lightly."

"That's not what I meant. Don't get testy. You scared or something?"

Grimmjow stood suddenly, leaving the table and walking towards the door, prompting Tôsen to ask, "Grimmjow, where are you going?"

"To kill them. It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right?"

"Aizen-sama has not given any orders yet, go back," the ex-Soul Reaper ordered coldly.

"It's on Aizen-sama's behalf that I'm gonna go crush them."

"Grimmjow," Aizen called from his seat at the table.

"Yes sir," the Arrancar replied warily, staring at the back of Aizen's chair.

"I'm pleased that you would mobilize on my behalf, but I'm still in the middle of talking. For now, would you please return to your seat?" The blue-haired Arrancar continued to stare at the back of the throne, "What's wrong? I can't hear you, Grimmjow Jeargerjaques." Everyone in the room, Arrancar and Dark Keyblader alike shuddered as Aizen's intense spiritual pressure slammed into them, forcing the unfortunate Grimmjow to his knees. "I see, it seems you understood me," he spoke calmly to the panting Arrancar. The Arrancar and Keyblader's leader turned to address the entire assembly, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Espada, as you can see, there are three enemies. Underestimating them would be foolish, but there is no need to make a fuss, either. Each of you, return to your chambers and behave normally. Do not be haughty, do not get impatient, just sit and wait for the enemy. Do not fear, even if something should happen. As long as you walk with me, there will be no enemies in our way."

The Arrancars and ex-Soul Reapers rose and left the table to prepare for their guests, leaving the Dark Keybladers to talk amongst themselves. Zarantas spoke first, leaning back in his chair, "I don't like him, but dang can he give speech."

"Yeah," the Keyblader in the cowboy hat agreed, "Not to mention that crazy huge energy."

"Strong man. But cold," the heavier of the two stated emotionlessly.

"It doesn't matter what we think, laddies," the red-haired Keyblader answered, lighting a cigarette with obvious pleasure, "Maleficent ordered us to support his cause. So we gotta go with the flow."

"Even if the "flow" goes against him?" The cowboy asked, propping his feet up on the table, "I ain't supportin no lost cause."

"I really don't care," Zarantas said, standing up, "As long as I get to kill Sora, I'm good."

"Simple man," the silver clad Keyblader said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Zarantas snarled, "Yo boss, we got the go ahead to move out?"

The red-haired Keyblader took a long drag of the cigarette, "Go ahead mates, not my problem." The assembled Keybladers stood, walking towards the door, turning back only when their leader spoke, "But laddies, if I have to clean up your mess, don't expect to make it back to Maleficent in one piece, got it?"

* * *

All of the so called "invaders" collapsed into the white desert sands, panting heavily from their long run, "Geez, we run and run but it doesn't feel like we're getting any closer!" Ichigo yelled, sweat dripping from the teen's face, "Is that palace really even there? It's not a mirage or something, is it?"

"It's no mirage," Uryû answered condescendingly from the tree that he was sitting on, "There's no way we could be seeing one here. Would you like me to explain to you what a mirage is? You see, when heat….."

"No thank you!" Ichigo, Roxas, Riku and Sora yelled in unison. The group heard a small snuffling sound from behind them, and turned to see a small, lizard-like Hollow crawling around on the ground. The Hollow moved for a few moments before realizing the beings before it had realized it was there. It ran forward quickly, and dove into the sand. "At first I thought this was a dead world, but I guess it has some little creatures in it. Even if they're just Hollows."

"Seems kind of lonely," Riku said, staring up at the expressionless moon.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, staring off into his memories, "Kinda reminds me of The World That Never Was."

"I thought Hollows feed on human souls?" Ichigo asked, turning to Uryû, So what do these little guys live on?"

"Hueco Mundo's atmosphere has a high concentration of reishi. Maybe small Hollows can sustain themselves by just breathing."

"There's a lot of reishi in the atmosphere?" Ichigo replied, surprised, "How do you know that?"

"Quincies make use of ambient reishi when they fight. The higher the concentration of reishi, the stronger we are." Uryû answered, staring down at his hand, "I realized when we were fighting before. Once I get the hang of it, I should be able to fight even better here than I do in the World of the Living or the Soul Society."

"Really?" Ichigo remarked sarcastically, "Well that's convenient for you. You and the Hollows are set, but what about Sora, Roxas, Riku and I?"

"What? It should at least be the same for a Soul Reaper too!"

Roxas crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back onto the sand, "Well that doesn't help us out, now does it?"

"Not for me," Ichigo replied haughtily.

"Why not for you? The reishi in the Soul Society enabled Rukia to regain her spiritual powers!"

"Maybe Rukia's weird."

"Do you think they're gonna argue like this all the way to Las Noches?" Sora asked Riku in a whisper.

"I sure hope not, or neither of them are making it there in one piece."

"Heck yeah!" Roxas agreed as the lizard-like Hollow crawled out of the sand and down the back of his shirt. "Ow! Hey! Get out of there! Help!"

Sora and Riku doubled up in laughter, tears coming to their eyes as Roxas danced around, struggling to get the creature out of his shirt. Finally, the blond teen managed to get it out, flinging it as far away from him as he could, shuddering, "Geez, thanks for the help, guys."

"Sorry…Roxas…," Riku said, still chuckling, "Did the wittle…lizard scare you?"

This comment caused a fresh round of laughter from the group, as Roxas's face erupted in a volcanic blush, "Shut up you long hair twit!"

"Oh come on Roxas," Sora said, still trying to master his hilarity, "At least it wasn't a worm or snake of some kind."

Uryû stood up, wiping tears from his eyes, "Anyway, the high concentration of reishi here is an advantage for the Arrancars as well. I don't know how close Aizen is to turning Hollows into Arrancars or how organized they are, but in any case, the Arrancars are sure to see us as both enemies and food. And we should assume that any Hollows and Heartless we meet here are several times stronger than they appear to be. We have a lot to be wary of. We've…"

"You talk too much. We'll see you later," Ichigo interrupted.

"There you go again! Just when I'm…"

"Whatever. Go on, keep talking. Let's go guys."

The group turned to the sound of sand exploding upwards as a large worm-like Hollow and two Arrancars erupted from the ground, forcing Roxas to dodge to the side, crying out as he did, "Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods!" The creatures began to chase a small, cloak-clad form across the desert.

"Is that a human?" Ichigo asked, watching the bizarre pantomime.

"What? A human? Here? How can that be?" Uryû added.

"Figure it out later!" Ichigo yelled, his hand going to Zangetsu as the Keybladers summoned their weapons, "We gotta help him!"

The three creatures continued to chase the small form, completely unaware of the groups assault until Ichigo and Sora appeared out of nowhere, smashing their bound or dulled weapons into the Arrancar with the large mask's face, causing the one with a bug like a face to yell, "Big brother!" The Arrancar and worm-shaped Hollow turned to see Uryû and Chad flying towards them, weapons in hand. "Ow! Ow! The tip! The tips poking me!" The bug-faced Arrancar yelled as Uryû shoved his bow in his face. Chad grabbed the worm-shaped Hollow and lifted it into the air, preparing to slam it into the ground as Riku prepared to slash at it. Roxas was curled up in the fetal position, mumbling about small creatures out to get him.

"Stop! Stop, please!" The small, cloaked creature yelled, it stubby arms held out as the group turned to look at it."Stop picking on us! We didn't do anything to you guys!" The small creatures cloak fell away, revealing it to be a young girl with green hair, a broken mask, and a scarred face.

"A mask!" Ichigo asked, staring at her, "Are you a Hollow?"

"It's a girl?" Riku asked, an eyebrow studiously making its way up his head.

"Things just got a whole lot weirder," Sora said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Ohmygodsbigwormpleasedon'teatme," Roxas mumbled from the fetal position.

The four creatures lined up, and bowed to the group, "We're sorry! Please forgive us!"

The small girl spoke from her position, "Nel had no idea that our game of endless tag would lead to a misunderstanding like this. There's not a whole lot to do for fun here in Hueco Mundo."

"You were playing?" Ichigo asked, looking at the motley assembly of creatures, "But there were tears in your eyes."

"Yeah, tears make for no fun for anyone," Riku added.

"That almost made sense Riku," Sora joked.

"Shut up."

"I'm a masochist, so it's no fun for me unless they chase me so hard that I cry a little!" The girl replied, smiling an adorably innocent smile.

"What have you been teaching this kid?" Ichigo yelled as he slammed his fist down on the head of the Arrancar with the large mask.

"Unnnn, what's a masochist?" Roxas asked, shaking his head as he tried to ward off feelings of fear and nausea.

"Someone who gets off on pain," Riku replied calmly.

"So kinda like Saïx and Zexion?"

"What're you talking about, Roxas?" Sora asked, looking at his brother in confusion.

"Well, back in Castle Oblivion Saïx would sometimes go into Zexion's room in this weird leather outfit, and we'd hear moans and yelps of pain for a couple of hours. I tried to look in once but Axel wouldn't let me, something about how he was trying to preserve my innocence from those two masochists."

Sora and Riku looked at each other before replying in unison, "Ok, way too much information!"

Uryû looked away from the Keybladers and back to the young Arrancar, "Your name is Nel?"

"Yeah!" She replied enthusiastically, "I'm Nel Tu of the Arrancars!"

"The Arrancars?" Ichigo echoed in surprise.

"I thought we were fighting Arrancars?" Sora asked.

"Apparently there are some good ones, or at least kids," Roxas answered.

The Arrancar with the bug shaped face mask looked up, "I'm Nel's older brother Pesche."

The one with the large face mask introduced himself next, "And I'm Pesche's older brother Dondochakka, see?"

The three then gestured to the worm-shaped Hollow behind them, "And the big guy in the back is Bawabawa, our pet!"

"Hold on!" Ichigo yelled as Roxas began to twitch again, stepping as far back from Bawabawa as he could without being suspicious.

"What?" Nel asked.

"Arrancars have families and pets and stuff?"

"How rude! Of course we do!" Nel replied, looking suitably insulted as she chastised Ichigo.

"We stumbled into each other and, well, she was such a little cutie-pie, I figured I could be her brother, ya know?" Dondochakka explained.

"Same here," Pesche agreed as Nel giggled.

"That doesn't make you a family," Ichigo pointed out.

Each of the Arrancars' faces lit up with horror and shock, "Th-then what are we?"

"Forget it. My bad. You're a family," Ichigo stated.

"How do you know?" Pesche yelled, pointing at the Soul Reaper angrily, "We only just met!"

"Well," Sora interjected, "Do you guys feel like a family?"

The four creatures looked at each other, "Well, yeah."

Sora grinned at them, "Then you are. Blood only goes so far, it's the feelings in the heart that count!"

The group smiled at each other, then tackled Sora in a massive hug, "Thanks! We're a family again!"

"Ugh! Ow! Ok, you're welcome! Now get off of me!" Sora yelled as he tried to fight his way out from beneath the joyous Arrancars.

Finally, Riku and Uryû managed to separate the Arrancars from the Keyblader long enough to ask them how far away Las Noches was, to which Nel replied, "Not very far, but we can take you! We owe you for getting our family back together!"

"Uh, how exactly are we getting there?" Roxas asked, looking around for said transportation.

"Why on the back of Bawabawa of course!" Dondochakka and Pesche answered, standing on either side of the Hollow and posing like showmen.

Roxas's eye twitched for just a moment, then the Keyblader disappeared in a puff of sand as he ran off, "No freaking way!"

The remaining group boarded the Hollow as Riku said, "After the blond whale, my ship!"

Sora shook his head, "I knew you like Moby Dick too much."

The group started off, eventually picking up an unconscious Roxas some 50 miles later, "This weird," Ichigo said to Nel, who was happily sitting in the Soul Reaper's lap, "Are you guys really Arrancars?"

"What are you talking about?" Nel answered, "Can't you see this beautifully cracked mask?"

"But you guys are so different from the Arrancars we met in the World of the Living."

"Oh! Of course we are! Those were Numeros!"

"Nooma….huh? What are they?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Numeros are high ranking Arrancars," Nel replied, hopping out of Ichigo's lap, "They're assigned a double-digit number and are under the direct command of the Espada." The small Arrancar look out at Las Noches, "Numeros are expert fighters! Nothing like us garbage bugs!" Nel twirled around, a huge smile on her face, "Come to think of it, you guys are even less like Arrancars than we are! You don't have masks and you're wearing a black outfit. Ha! You look more like a…," a sudden dawned on Nel and she began to shake, "Wha…wha….what are you guys?"'

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Deputy Soul Reaper."

"Uryû Ishida, Quincy."

"Chad Yasutora, human."

"Sora, Riku and Roxas, Keybladers."

The three Arrancars' jaws dropped in looks of absolute horror as Nel turned away, screaming, "Ahhhhh! A Soul Reaper! Baddies!"

"You didn't know what we were?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"I should've guessed! Arrancars don't want to go to Las Noches! They'll kill us!"

"Wait," Ichigo said, attempting to calm the hysterical Arrancar, much to the amusement of  
Sora and his friends, "We're not going to kill you."

"The Soul Reaper may not kill you," a new voice spoke, a small lump appearing in the sand in front of them, "But I will rip you to pieces!" A massive Arrancar, which appeared to made entirely of sand erupted from the ground in front of them, a mustache like mask upon its face and what appeared to be a sand castle on his head, "I, Runuganga, guardian of the white sand!"

Sora sensed about ten small energies around the Arrancar, and sure enough, ten wormlike Heartless, burst from the ground. The creatures, with what appeared to be rotating armored heads with the Heartless symbol on them and bodies of strong flexible Darkness circled the group, awaiting the opportunity to pounce, "Uh, guys! We've got company!"

The massive Arrancar ignored his allies, continuing his lecture, "I just received news from Las Noches that there are intruders in Hueco Mundo. But I'm shocked to find you pests helping them. Inexcusable. I will turn you all to sand!"

"No! It's not what you think!" Nel yelled in terror, "We were just…"

"Move," Ichigo interrupted. The Arrancars turned to see the Soul Reaper preparing to swing his zanpaku-tô, "Getsuga Tenshô!" A sword force shot from the swinging blade, flying like a missile and smashing into Runuganga's face, shattering the sand that made up his visage. "All right, let's go," Ichigo said, completely unperturbed by the sudden violence.

"Ahhhhh! A surprise attack! You cheater! He's a baddie!" The Arrancars behind him screamed.

"I just saved your butts! Anyway, I attacked him from the front, so where's the surprise?" Ichigo replied, turning back to see the two halves of Runuganga pulling themselves back together.

"You attack without warning and remorse," the Arrancar stated, his face repairing itself to once again form his head, "Intruder, that was even more inexcusable!"

"What was that?" Ichigo yelled in surprise, pointing at the now slightly more formidable opponent.

"What?" Nel asked, "Runuganga's made of sand."

"Made of sand? He's after you guys too! Don't just stand there!" He yelled as the Arrancar's fist smashed into the sand in front of them, forcing Bawabawa back. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled at Uryû and Chad, "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you want me to do?" Uryû asked, "My arrows don't kill sand."

"Chad?"

"I'll hit him if you want me to, but…"

"Just run! We need a plan! We gotta get away from him for now!" Ichigo yelled, turning to Nel, who was furiously slapping Bawabawa's head.

"Bawa! Turn around, Bawa!"

"You will not escape!" Runuganga roared, his mouth opening to reveal a serious array of dinosaur like teeth. As he did, a huge pit opened up in front of him, just within the circling Heartless. The sand within it began to fall inwards, sucking the hapless warriors down.

"Whoa! Ahhhhh!"

"It's an ant-lion pit!" Uryû yelled above the roaring particles of rock.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone yelled in response to the statement of the obvious.

"Nel!" Ichigo yelled down at the young Arrancar he was barely keeping from tumbling off into the pit, "Does this guy have any weaknesses?"

"Waah! I can't tell you! You're a baddie!"

"Are you crazy?" Ichigo yelled, hauling her up and pulling her cheeks, "You're about to get swallowed up too!"

"Water! It's water!" She screamed back.

"Water in a desert?"

"Y-yes! It's water!"

"Where are we gonna find…." Ichigo cried out as a decidedly more feminine voice answered him.

"Tsugi No Mai. Hakuren."

A massive wave of white slammed into the Arrancar, forming it into a huge tower of ice. The large jawed creature stood frozen for a few moments, then fell, its cracked body shattering beneath the weight of the ice. Ichigo turned away from the incredible sight to see his friends Rukia and Renji grinning at him from the top of the pit. They started down, but were stopped suddenly as a huge honeycomb shaped dome of energy appeared of the pit. The wormlike Heartless diving into the sand.

"Oh great," Riku said, "I guess we're up, right guys?"

"Heck yeah!" Sora yelled, Defender of Hearts flashing into his hands.

"Why?" Roxas whispered, staring into the sand.

"Why what, Roxas?" Sora asked, eyebrow raised at his brother's odd behavior.

"Why?"

"Roxas, you're freaking me out man."

The blonde's head rose slowly, eyes blazing, "Why do we keep having freakishly huge creepy crawlies attacking us?" The teen's twin Keyblades burst into his hand, glinting in Hueco Mundo's eternal moonlight. "I'm so sick of it!"

As if on cue, the ten Heartless burst from the ground, armored heads splitting into four spear like jaws, "We can't take on Armored Serpent Heartless!" Nel yelled, sinking to the ground. "It-it's suicide!"

Roxas strode forward, snarling, "Okay, let's do this you freaky scum!" He launched himself at one of the heads, roaring in anger as he slashed at them. The Heartless leaned back, orbs of Darkness erupting from its mouth and smashing into Roxas, forcing the Keyblader to the ground. He stood, readying himself for another assault, but was forced to start rolling as the Armored Serpents around him stabbed their mouths down, nearly spearing him.

Sora stepped forward to help his brother, but was stopped when Riku put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "No, let him fight this one."

"But…."

"It'll be good for him to face his fears," the silver-haired Keyblader replied cryptically, smiling softly as he did.

"If it goes too far," Sora started warningly.

"Then I'll be right there with you to save blonde's butt."

Roxas leapt over an Armored Serpent as it dived towards him, thrusting his Keyblade into the muscular Darkness and running along its back, slashing straight through its spine. The creature gave a dying moan as it collapsed, exploding and releasing a giant pink heart into the air. Roxas turned to see another stream of Dark orbs flying towards him, and a dome of energy surrounded him as a Reflectaga spell shot them right back. The Heartless reared back as its own attack smashed its face, denting the armor on its jaws. Roxas took advantage of its distraction, leaping in front of its gaping maw and shooting a massive Firaga spell into the Heartless's stomach, causing it to explode outwards. He was falling, searching for his next target when another smashed him down, the bladed jaws barely held in check by Bringer of Dawn and Weaver of Darkness. The teen yelped in pain as his back slammed into the unyielding sand, and the Heartless drew back as another of their number repeated the action, driving Roxas down even more. Each of the eight remaining Armored Serpents smashed into the downed Keyblader, and just as the original prepared to repeat its action, Roxas stood, panting, bruised and bleeding.

"Oh you guys are so dead," he growled, arching and cracking his back as he leapt into the air, his Keyblades held at his sides as he called upon his last reserves of strength. "Final Limit! Twilight Storm!" The monsters watched as an aura of Twilight surrounded their opponent, blazing as it gently lifted him into the sky. Suddenly, a beam of Light flew down from the sky, spearing the head of one of the Armored Serpents and destroying it. Scarcely a moment later, two more fell, one felled by a bolt of Darkness and the other by another bolt of Light. Now more bolts of the two energies fell, some spearing the Heartless and others glassing the sand with their raw power. When the assault finally ended, Roxas fell back to earth, which was now just a mid-sized field of glass beneath him.

"You think you could have given us a little more warning, bro?" Sora asked as he and Riku released their overlapping Reflectaga spells from around themselves and the others.

"Yeah blondie, you nearly killed us!" Riku joked, "But I've gotta admit, that was one slick move."

"Thanks," Roxas replied, pulling an Elixir from his pocket, "Now if we could continue to our lovely ladies?"

The dome of energy shattered as Sora answered, "Lovely ladies, seriously?"

"Shut up," was his curt answer.

Ichigo turned to his approaching friends, shaking his head and grinning at the Keyblader's antics, "Rukia, Renji!" He deftly leapt off Bawabawa's head.

"Hey! Where are you going Ichigo?" Nel cried, turning to see the two new arrivals, "Waah! More Soul Reapers! Baddies!"

"Give it a rest," Uryû said.

"Rukia, Renji," Ichigo said as he ran towards the smiling pair, "What're you guys….." He never saw Rukia's punch coming, and as he reeled back, the diminutive Soul Reaper tagged Renji's hand. The red-haired warrior then calmly punched down on Ichigo's face.

"You okay Ichigo?" Uryû asked.

"Of course he's not okay, Captain Obvious," Roxas answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, and what's with this Captain Obvious?"

"You state the obvious so much, it is officially part of your name."

"Why you little!" Uryû chased after the Keyblader, attempting to throttle him.

"You idiot!" Rukia yelled, ignoring the two lunatics behind her target. "Why did you come to Hueco Mundo? Why didn't you wait for us to come back?"

"Cause I wasn't sure if you guys were gonna come back," he replied dazedly.

"We would've come! No matter what it took! Stupid jerk!" She yelled at him, "That was our intention from the beginning!" Her tone abruptly softened, "Why couldn't you wait? Why couldn't you trust us?" She looked him dead in the eyes, "Aren't we your friends, Ichigo?"

The Deputy Soul Reaper seemed stunned for a moment, then replied, "Yeah. You're right."

Rukia smiled, then stood with him, "All right then,. Don't ever make me ask you that again."

"Wow," Riku whispered to Sora, "Ice woman man, ice woman."

Rukia turned from a now frozen Riku, "Let's go. Get up! Aren't you here to save Orihime, Kairi and Naminé?" The teens, plus a shivering Riku, boarded Bawabawa once more, and set off for Las Noches.

"By the way," Ichigo asked, curious, "What's with the capes?"

"We were told to bring them because of the sandstorms here," Rukia replied shiftily.

"By who?"

"My brother," she answered, blushing softly. The three fighters, not up to date on the others last mission to the Soul Society looked confusedly at the look of pure shock on the their faces.

"You mean Byakuya sent you to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked, trembling slightly.

"It was Kisuke who opened the Garganta, but we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the Captain," Renji replied.

"He said "My orders were to bring you back, not stop you from going again"," Rukia added, ""I was told to bring you here, nothing more. Do as you please." That is what he said."

"Wow," Ichigo said craftily, "Byakuya said that?"

"Oh, and," Rukia added, "He also said, "Let that little punk run around Hueco Mundo for a little while and see how _they_ like it."" Rukia turned to the Arrancars, "So, what are these guys"

"Who…who are we?" Nel cried out, "Who are you? I'm Nel Tu!"

"I'm Dondochakka!" The large-masked Arrancar added.

"And I'm Pesche Guatiche! And together we are the…" the three Arrancars all spoke at the same time, their different names mixing together in a fountain of gibberish.

"I-I thought we decided on Phantom Thief Neldonpe the other day!"

"I said I wouldn't accept anything but the Great Desert Brothers!"

"Unh-uh. It's gotta be the Three Brothers!"

"There you go," Ichigo said, pointing at the arguing creatures, "That's Hollows for you."

"I don't get it," Rukia replied.

"Why does this sound familiar?" Sora asked, looking over at Riku.

The silver-haired teen smiled, "Because we argued like this over the name of the boat we were going to sail off the Islands with."

"Oh yeah!" Sora replied, grinning, "And we settled it with a race!"

"That I won."

"Hey! I won that race!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Shut up both of you!" Roxas yelled, smacking both Keybladers in the back of the head, "I'm sick of the idiotic arguing!"

Suddenly, Bawabawa began to moan, screeching at the top of his lungs, "Bawa! Bawa!"

"Hey! Bawabawa's crying!" Nel yelled at the other Arrancars.

"It's okay Bawabawa!" Pesche comforted to the weeping Hollow, "We haven't forgotten about you!"

"C'mon!" Dondochakka added, "Including Bawabawa, all together now!"

The three Arrancars tried again, and the others were once again rewarded with the sound of idiotic gibberish, to which Ichigo replied, "Yeah, okay. Now shut up."

"Before we both kill you," Roxas added darkly.

* * *

"I can't take it!" Kairi screamed at the door, slamming her fist into it.

"They'll come soon, Kairi," Naminé replied from her seat on the bed, trying to calm her sister, "Just try to be patient."

"Patience ain't my virtue sis," was the red-head's curt reply, Oblivion appearing in her open hands.

"Um, what are you going to do?" Naminé asked nervously, scooting away from her now armed and dangerous sister.

"Oh, not much. Just breaking out us out of here." Three slashes and a few good kicks later, there was no door standing in their way.

"Uh, that was fast."

Kairi grinned wickedly, "Better believe it. Now let's hit the road. Aizen and his cronies won't know what hit them!"

The red-haired Keyblader ran out the door, followed by a far more stealthy Naminé, who was shaking her head, "I wonder if she's figured out that Sora and the others are in the opposite direction?"

* * *

Bawabawa stopped his movement right in front of the white walls of Las Noches, discharging his passengers in one easy motion.

"We're finally here," Uryû whispered, staring at the almost monolithic construct in front of him.

"Good job Bawabawa! You did real good!" Nel cried, hugging the happy Hollow.

"A wall." Rukia said, walking up to the white barrier, "How can we get through it?" She put her forehead against it, pushing her senses outward, "I don't think it's made of Sekki-Seki."

"Well if it isn't Sekki-Seki," Ichigo replied, walking up to Rukia, "Then we can bust right through it!" He grabbed Zangetsu, grinning, "C'mon Renji, Sora!"

"Hey! You're not the boss here!" Renji yelled back, pulling out Zabimaru.

"I don't see you disobeying orders though, Renji," Sora replied mockingly, Defender of Hearts coming to its master's hands.

The three warriors drew back their weapons, and in one mighty, coordinated slash, smashed a huge hole in the wall.

Ichigo was the first to step through, staring into the Darkness beyond, "Did we get through?"

"I think so," Renji replied, standing next to the orange-haired Soul Reaper. "I feel a gently breeze."

They turned as a small voice spoke up from behind them, "Wha…why did you do that? The gate's only a three-day walk from here!" Nel cried out in shock.

"Wake up kid," Ichigo replied nonchalantly, "We're not just visiting friends here. We can't just walk through the front door."

"And we don't have three days," Renji added.

"Sorry Nel," Sora interjected, a sad look in his eyes as he stared at the young, floored Arrancar.

"Nel," Ichigo said, smiling, "Thank you for bringing us here. But if you stay any longer your friends will think you betrayed them. This is good bye." Ichigo and the others turned and began to run down the tunnel. "See ya!"

"Goodbye Nel," Sora called out from behind his back, "You're a good kid!"

"Keep rocking on," Roxas included.

"Rocking on? Seriously Roxas," Riku asked, eyebrow raised.

"Shut up."

Nel watched their retreating forms for a moment, not comprehending what was happening, then suddenly it dawned on her, "Wa…wait!" She yelled, chasing after them.

"Hey! Nel!" Dondochakka and Pesche cried out as she left them behind.

"We became traitors the moment Runuganga found us! Maybe even before that! Lord Aizen may have known from the start!" Ichigo didn't turn, neither did the others, "He'll never forgive us! And even if he did, the Espadas won't!" Small tears began to form in Nel's eyes as she started to pant from trying to keep up with them, "If you don't take us with you we'll be killed! You have to take us! If you don't…" Nel sobbed suddenly, "I'll cry!" The small Arrancar burst into a series of heart rending wails and whimperings, "I-Ichigo you meanie! Carrot top! Doo-doo head!"

Ichigo finally turned around, yelling exasperatedly, "All right, all right! Stop crying!"

"Stinky breath!"

"Hey, that's not true!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Rukia asked, walking up behind them.

"Virgin!"

"Shut up!"

They turned away once again, leaving a crying Nel to hurl insults as they strode deeper into the darkness.

"What's wrong with being a virgin?" Sora whispered, looking over in Riku's general direction.

"Nothing Sora, nothing at all."

* * *

They had been running down the tunnel for what seems like hours, the darkness never seeming to fade as they tramped on.

"This wall's so thick. How far does this tunnel go?" Ichigo asked, "And it's dark, I can't see anything."

"Could be worse," Roxas replied, looking over his shoulder and shuddering, "We could be being chased by those Armored Serpents."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Oh get over it Roxas."

"I just wish we could see," Sora interrupted the two, getting between them and what seemed to be an imminent fight.

"No problem. I'll take care of that," Renji called out behind him, not losing a step as he brought his to his chest.

"What? What're you gonna do?" Ichigo asked, unconvinced.

"Just shut up and watch," Renji replied curtly, "With a little creativity, Kidô can do some amazing things. Hadô 31, Shakkaĥo!"

There was a mid-sized explosion in front of Renji, and when the smoke cleared a small red ball of light was held in his hand, "Wow," Uryû spoke. "What an incredibly small light. And I thought you were gonna show off."

"Idiot," Rukia added, "That's what you get for trying to do an Eishôhaki you haven't mastered!"

Roxas sniggered, "Dude, would you like some epic with that fail?"

"That's okay," Ichigo interrupted, "That red hair of yours will light our way. You know, like Rudolph. How does that song go again?"

Riku and Sora grinned at each other, then broke out into a mocking, "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer…"

"Shut up!"

Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel, Renji's small light casting a pitiful glow upon its walls, "Looks like we're through," Uryû observed.

"It's dark here too," Chad added.

As if on cue, five torches in black champagne glass shaped holders lit themselves suddenly, revealing a massive circular chamber. Six doors stood arrayed around them, beckoning the groups inside.

"A crossroads?" Uryû asked the air.

"Now what?" Renji asked the silent Rukia.

By then, Dondochakka, Pesche and Nel had caught up, and Ichigo spoke without even turning around, "Nel, I think it's really time to say goodbye now." He shivered beneath the massive energies he could feel beyond the doors, "I don't think you guys can handle the spiritual pressure beyond this point."

"Six paths," Chad said, turning in a small circle to view all the doors.

"We'll have to try them all," Uryû added.

"Not exactly," Riku said behind them, and they turned to see him already standing at the threshold of one, "This one's ours."

"How's that?"

Riku pointed above him, and the others saw the three Keyblades crossing above the door, "Its got our mark."

"We still have to search these other ones."

"No," Rukia spoke up, "Each of us should take a different path."

"But…"

"Are you crazy? We're up against the Espadas here! We can't divide our force!" Ichigo yelled back to a calm faced Rukia, "And there's no guarantee they'll come at us one at a time! If we split up…"

"Don't," Renji replied, standing between Ichigo and Rukia, "It's insulting to a warrior to have someone worry about his welfare."

"And it's wrong to worry about your friends when they're just as strong as you are," Sora agreed, looking over at Riku.

Rukia sighed, "You want to stick together? You're worried about me, aren't you? Why else would you say that, Ichigo?" She looked up at him, as confident and commanding as an heir to the name Kuchki could be, "I told you before, don't worry about me. I didn't come here just to have you protect me!"

Ichigo stared at her a minute, then sighed, "Okay, we'll each take a different path."

"All right!" Renji said, "But let's do a little charm before we go!"

"Charm?"

"This isn't going to going to be like your last spell, right?" Roxas asked, backing up slowly as Renji glared at him.

"No, it's an old tradition. The Thirteen Court Guard Companies used to do one before a big battle. We don't do it much anymore but, I thought this might be a good time to revive the tradition." He gestured to the surrounding warriors, "All right, hold out your hands!" The others merely stared back at him, "Don't look at me like that! I'm embarrassed enough!"

Finally, the assembled did as they were told, forming a circle of hands on top of each other, and Renji began, "As we approach the crucial battle ground, believe that our blades will not shatter! Believe that our resolve will not weaken! Though our paths may diverge, our iron hearts will remain together! Swear, that though the land itself should break asunder, we will come back here alive!"

With that, the warriors broke the circle, launching into their separate tunnels.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kairi moaned as they ran down what appeared to be the same hallway for the fifth time.

"I thought you knew?" Naminé yelled at her sister's back, "You mean we're lost?"

"I'm sorry! If you think you can find a better route!"

Naminé stopped suddenly, and it took Kairi a few moments to figure out that her sister was behind her, "Kairi, that's it! You're a genius!"

"What? I mean, of course."

Naminé shut her eyes, twirling slowly in place, "No, no, no…wait."

"Did you find what you're looking for? Tell me!"

Naminé opened her eyes, grinning broadly, "I've got a lock on the boy's energies!"

"Awesome," Kairi replied excitedly, "Which way?"

Naminé gestured at the corridor on their left, "That way."

The two girls turned and strode down the hall, watching in surprise as it quickly filled with Armored Knight Heartless.

"Oh great," Kairi said with a roll of her eyes, Oblivion appearing in her hand, "Just what we need."

"But it'll be a good workout," Naminé replied brightly, Hidden Courage joining her sister's blade.

The two sisters grinned at each other, then charged down the hall, slamming into the line of Heartless like whirling chainsaws. Kairi ducked beneath the clumsy slashes of two of the Heartless, rewarding their foolishness with a wide slash across their throats. She parried the attack of another, blade sliding into its guard and stabbing straight through the exposed throat. She turned to see Naminé calmly blasting away with Fire and Thunder spells, burning a electrocuting Heartless at an alarming rate.

"Naminé, I've got an idea!"

"What?"

The red-head sidled up to her sister, "Give me your Keyblade, and follow my instructions carefully." She whispered into her sister's ear for a few moments, then the two turned back to the once again charging Heartless. Kairi held both Oblivion and Hidden Courage in her hands, and Naminé stood calmly behind her, arms outstretched.

"I hope this works," She replied.

"It will," Kairi answered. The Keyblader drew her arm back, and threw her weapon with startiling power and accuracy. Naminé took aim, and unleashed a Fira spell to dance along the spinning blade. The weapon crashed through the Heartless, and the corridor soon filled with flying hearts, metal, and shadow. Kairi drew her other arm back, flinging her sister's Keyblade as her own reappeared in her hand. Naminé paired this one with a Thundara spell, and it was soon followed by a Keyblade wrapped in water and then ice. The two sisters took hold of their weapons, then pointed them at their foes, " Sisterly Barrage!" The two unleashed a wave of Light and Twilight from their weapons, which devoured the remaining Heartless in its power.

"Well," Naminé said, dusting her dress off, "That went well."

"I'll say so," Kairi answered, beginning her walk down the hall again. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

* * *

Sora, Riku and Roxas had been running down the same seemingly endless white corridor for the past ten minutes. Panting slightly, the teens ran forward with an energy only drawn on by those who were desperate. Finally, a small square light appeared ahead of them.

"Guys! I think I see the door!" Sora yelled, pouring on more speed as the other two struggled to keep up. They rapidly approached the door, and finally burst into the source of the light. It was a large, white, circular chamber with no apparent exit. The ceiling was in a dome shaped curve, and a small filtered down what appeared to be sunlight.

"Wow, that was a let-down," Riku said, staring around the room.

"Tell me about it," Roxas answered, putting his head in his hands, "If I ever see a white room again I'm gonna puke."

"Intruders," a voice spoke from above them. A large, man-shaped Heartless dropped down from the ceiling. It was about fifteen "Intruders must be slain."

The Keybladers stared at for a moment, then broke out in a synchronized, "Come on! We ran all the way here to fight?"

In each of the creature's hands appeared a long, saber-like weapon, "Please die, intruders." the two top arms flung their weapons forward, and the Keyblader leapt over them as they flew back to their owner. Keyblades came to hands as they charged, dodging the long, sweeping slashes of their opponent. Sora leapt at its face, swinging his weapon down on its head, only to be repelled by its armor. The Heartless tossed one of its swords at Roxas, who rolled under it as the monster's hand reached up and grabbed Sora, flinging him into the wall.

"Ow!" The teen yelled as he slid down the wall, bringing his Keyblade to bear on the Heartless again, "You'll pay for that, Lance of Hearts!" The beam of Light pierced one of the creatures arms, causing it to roar in pain and begin to whirl around, creating a vortex of spinning metal and wind. The three found themselves slowly being sucked in, and were helpless to stop themselves as they were pulled off their feet and into the attack. Three bodies flew away from the attack, badly scratched up.

Roxas recovered in mid-air, cast Curaga on the party, "Ok, the head on approach didn't work."

"Then maybe we need a little teamwork then," Riku replied, rolling on impact with the ground to absorb the impact.

"Agreed," Sora added. The three stood next to each other, watching as the Heartless swayed dizzily from its attack. Riku and Roxas went first, leaping at the creature and slashing deep into its arms, forcing it back as Sora followed up, jumping off his friends shoulder and unleashing a barrage of blows at its head as Riku and Roxas turned their attention to their opponent's legs. The monster backed up further, falling on its back. The teens went in for the kill, only to be beaten back as the Heartless spun around again, blades and feet forcing them back. Sora leapt over the assault, mounting the monster and steering it into a wall headfirst. The other Keybladers ran up on the dazed creature, and on cue, the three thrust their Keyblades into the unarmored parts of the Heartless. Beneath the chin of the helmet and the base of the chest armor. The creature gave one final roar, then exploded into a giant pink heart.

"Well," Riku said, staring up at the heart as it floated through a hole in the ceiling, "That was pleasant."

"Ah well," Roxas said, arching his back, "How do we get out of here?"

"We go up," Sora answered. "Riku, use your Wings of the Shade to haul Roxas up, I'll use my Steps of the Light."

The teens did so, Riku grumbling under Roxas's weight. They flew through the hole and out into the beautiful sunlight. They were once again in a desert, but the moon was replaced with a gorgeous sun that glinted off the sand. Massive red pillars sporadically thrust up from the loose ground, and it was at the top of one of these the Keyblader's stared.

Zarantas and his allies stared down from the top of the pillar, glaring at their foes, "Hello punks, we've been waiting."

* * *

_DraconicKeyblader, "Well that's the chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and please review!"_

_(Kairi and Naminé run up, panting), "Thanks for breaking us out."_

_"My pleasure, hope that'll teach you guys to not be so hasty in attacking me."_

_"Don't push your luck."_


	19. Warriors' Awakenings

_Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry its late, but my summer and starting school year has been a little hectic. And the licensing of the Bleach manga didn't helped either. I hope you enjoy. Thanks! _

_Disclaimer:_

_(Author looks up from, giant plasma screen television ) "Oi! Watching the fight here! I own nothing, okay!_

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Sora looked up the giant red pillar before him, a light breeze blowing the sand around behind him. Three of the four Dark Keybladers that had been assigned to Karakura Town and Hueco Mundo stood at the top of the tower, staring down upon those they had been sent to capture or kill.

Sora eyes went cold as the three Keybladers leapt of the pillar, gliding down towards them on the currents of an Aeroga spell, "Nice to see you and your sad excuse for some friends, Zarantas."

The lead Keyblader grinned evilly, "Keep up the arrogant talk kid, cause we're about to wipe you suckers out."

Both sides summoned their Keyblades, and seven swords appeared in flashes of Light, Darkness and Twilight. They all looked up as the familiar honeycomb-shaped dome of energy appeared around them, covering an area of about two miles in any direction and one mile high in the air. The foes stood before each other for a few moments longer, then launched forward, clashing in a massive shockwave of sound and violence.

Riku smashed into his foe and the two immeadiatly began a blistering duel which slowly led away to the right of the others.

Roxas and his opponent fought blow for blow for a little while, before the cowboy hat wearing Keyblader kicked him a good five feet to the left, and walked after him. A wicked grin on his face and evil in his heart.

Sora and Zarantas dueled in the center of the dome, trading slash for thrust and punch for kick, neither side able to take the advantage. line

Riku caught his enemies slash on the side of his Keyblade just in time. Dodging to the side of a swift kick to his stomach and answering with a quick cut along the Dark Keyblader's arm. The man fought on, no emotion on his face as the two fenced back and forth across the sand.

Angel of Darkness seemed to sing in his hand as he danced around his slower opponent, cutting and stabbing faster than he had ever done before. The two locked blades, snarling at each other from across the sparking weapons. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Markan doesn't surrender. Traitor," the Keyblader answered contemptuously. He knocked Riku's blade aside, slamming his fist into the young warrior's gut, and watched as he stumbled back.

"Then I guess we've got nothing more to talk about," Riku coughed out, slowly returning to his fighting stance and making a "bring it on" motion with his free hand.

Markan did, thrusting his Keyblade into the earth while roaring, "Gaius Earthantus!" The same jagged spires of stone erupted from beneath the sands, moving in an incredibly fast line towards Riku. The silver haired Keyblader leapt aside, running as fast as he could as the spires arced towards him. He cast a hasty Dark Firaga spell at Markan, blitzing the man as he ripped he blade from the sand to block it. The first blow knocked aside his defense, opening him up to a swift and shallow cut across the chest. The Dark Keyblader reeled back, attempting to gain some distance from his foe, but to no avail. Riku was already in the air, foot shooting out to strike Markan in the solar plexus, who rolled onto his back with the excess momentum of the attack. He skidded across the ground, eyes flashing as he called out, "Gaius Tide!"

The sand around Riku exploded, dragging the struggling Keyblader into the air and into the dome above. Riku smashed into it, and the sand immediately pressed him inescapably into the energy. With no signs of the tide stopping, Riku decided to try something new, he focused his energy into his back, pouring all of his strength into his spell, "Wings of the Shade!"

Massive black wings, like those of an avenging angel, erupted from his back, dispelling the sand beneath him. He calmly flapped down, wings disappearing as he landed. The two stared at one another, plotting their next move.

"Foolish, you are," Markan said as he began to circle Riku.

"And why is that?" Riku asked, mirroring Markan's movements.

"You could have such power. If you returned to Maleficent."

"And have my head taken off," Riku scoffed, dashing towards him, "I prefer the scenario where I beat her!"

Markan blocked his slash, sighing as he did, "You cannot be reasoned with. Destroy you, I must." The Dark Keyblade gestured at the sand beneath Riku, which immeadiatly shot back like a rug pulled out from underneath his feet. When he was a suitable distance away, the Dark Keyblader calmly held his blade in front of him. "Bankai. Crush all before you**, Golemnius**."

Riku was thrown back as all the sand around him shot towards Markan, swirling and whirling around him as Darkness charged the earth-filled air. The flying sand obscured Markan's form, becoming a towering vortex of flying debris. Finally, the sand began to slow in its rotation and eventually stopped, revealing a massive humanoid tower of solid rock. The creature slowly raised its huge foot up, and slammed it down as it strode towards Riku, its footfalls echoing as it tried to stomp on him. The silver haired teen leapt into the air, Wings of the Shade bursting from his back as he started to fly around the towering legs and torso of the Bankai. Angel of Darkness smacked ineffectively off the rocky body, and his spells merely splashed across the surface of it. The creature's arms and legs thrashed as it tried to hit the annoying creature fluttering around it, trying to injure it. Finally it leaned back, head shooting forward to aim a stream of razor sharp stones from its mouth towards Riku. Who barrel rolled out of the way and shot up towards the head, avoiding the blast of earth following him.

"There you are you stupid mangy kid!" A voice yelled from the top of the monster's head, and Riku looked at its brow to see Markan sunk into its head from the waist down, "You are a fast one, ain't ya?"

"And you finally developed a personality," Riku quipped back, launching a Dark Firaga spell at Markan, only to see him bat it away with ease.

"Oh, nice try, emo boy!" Markan replied, cackling. Then slowed when he saw Riku merely floating in front of him, as if waiting to be hit. The teen's long platinum bangs hid his expression, and he appeared to be muttering to himself. Markan shrugged, and commanded his Bankai to smash the Keyblader from the air.

The golem's arm raised, then fell towards Riku like a hammer just as the Keyblader yelled, eyes blazing, "DON'T CALL ME AN EMO!"

He easily twirled around the Bankai's strike, exploding towards a trapped Markan. The Dark Keyblader desperately threw up a Reflectaga shield, barely avoiding being slashed into small pieces by Riku's vicious combo. The teen recoiled back from the shield, tossing Angel of Darkness into the air and bringing both hands to bare on Markan.

"Double Shadow Fang!" Two mighty black jaws shot from his hand, fanged mouths working in concert as they slammed into the shield, cracking it like an eggshell. By then, the golem had reared its head back away from Riku, once again spitting razor sharp stones at the elusive Keyblader. He dove beneath the stream, flying between the creature's legs and artfully evading its massive footsteps.

"For the love of Darkness!" Markan snarled, exasperated, "Would you hold still already?" He gestured at the golem, and it lifted one of its legs up, and brought it crashing into the ground, "Gaius Spiran!" A massive spire of stone exploded from the sand, nearly impaling Riku. He flew to the side, only to encounter another one, and yet another. The golem was stamping incredibly quickly, like a toddler throwing a fit, and spires were erupting from the ground like missiles in take-off. Unable to escape them, Riku made for the ground, one of his wings being sheared off as he landed.

"Ow!" He yelled, immeadiatly applying a Potion to his wounded shoulder, "Ok, that's it!" Riku hefted Angel of Darkness, thrusting the weapon into the ground. "I hope you're ready man," he whispered as Darkness began to surround him, twirling like mist caught in the breeze, "Bankai! Claim thy inheritance, Prince of Darkness! Rise, **Azrael**!"

Darkness erupted around him, and his Shadowed Soul armor flowed into being over his body. He gestured behind him, and the familiar knight in black bejeweled armor strode from a massive Darkness portal behind him. The two Bankai faced off, the golem standing some ten feet taller than the knight. It drew its fist back, swinging towards Azrael. Riku made a move, acting as if he was catching the punch, and so Azrael did, easily blocking the blow. Riku followed up, pantomiming a sword swing, which Azrael faithfully executed. The giant black claymore swung towards Markan, and the golem's arm was there to intercept it. The sword sheared straight through the rock, completely removing the creature's limb. The golem stared at the limb, as if confused as to how the blade had so easily removed it. Riku made another motion, and Azrael slashed down, cutting the golem's legs off, following up with a stab straight through the creature's chest. Impaling it and trapping it in place. Riku grinned, then made one final motion, causing Azrael to hold his hand over what remained of Markan's Bankai.

"See ya! Darkness Hellfire!" A pillar of pure, roiling dark flames shot down from Azrael's hand, engulfing the golem and Markan, devouring the two in one final blow. Riku dismissed Azrael, watching as the flames cleared to reveal Markan, burnt and exhausted. The Keyblader stumbled over towards him, blade overhead.

"Must…..win…."

Riku drew back Angel of Darkness, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He easily beat Markan's weak attack aside, slamming his hilt into the Dark Keyblader's back. The man stumbled, but quickly turned to lash out at Riku again, only to hit air. He charged time and time again, and finally a blade found its mark.

Markan stared at the Keyblade sticking out of his chest, and the impaled warrior turned his gaze to Riku, "I…." The rest was lost as Markan faded back into the Darkness he had so faithfully served. Riku stared at the disappearing corpse for a moment, then collapsed as a whole new sensation hit him. It felt as if his chest was on fire, and his sight slowly faded away as Markan appeared before him, strangely intangible and calm. A strange force seemed to emanate from him as he stared down at Riku. The teen moaned as another wave of pain shot down through his chest, and he felt as if something important had been lost, something acutely felt and needed in the world. The Dark Keyblader made a wave with his hand, then turned and walked into the darkness, leaving Riku to writhe in the sand.

* * *

Roxas ducked beneath a slash that would have removed his head, swinging his Keyblades in concert at his foe's legs. The hat wearing Keyblader leapt over the attack, flipping in midair and swinging down towards Roxas's unprotected back. The blonde rolled to the side, watching the ugly metal sword shear though the sand. He jumped back as his opponent pressed his sudden advantage, swiping at Roxas chest and thrusting towards his stomach. The teen calmly parried the thrust while simultaneously slashing at the Dark Keyblader's throat. Both fell back from each other, plotting their next move.

"You've gotten better, kid," the cowboy said, tipping his hat in Roxas's direction, "But you've still got nothing on our Commander."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas answered, watching the man warily.

"No way! You really didn't think we were the strongest Maleficent's army had to offer? We're the foot soldiers!" He cackled, holding his stomach, "Zarantas, Markan, myself, being Dartone, and even the little arrogant scientist Maleficent thought she so stealthily sent to observer us and you, all of us are under the thumb of the esteemed Commander Brachious."

"Who?"

Dartone grinned evilly, eyes staring crazily at Roxas, "The man responsible for the kidnapping of Kairi and Naminé."

Roxas stood still for a moment, staring at the Keyblader, then began to stride towards him slowly, "So he's the one I'm going to kill then." The man fell to his knees suddenly, a new pressure erupting from Roxas with such speed that the sand around him blew back, "And that makes you a disposable obstacle."

Dartone stood slowly, struggling beneath the crazy pressure coming off of Roxas, "I-I guess that it does." His hand shot up, releasing a huge white Firaga spell, "Illuminant Firaga!"

Roxas's Keyblades batted the fireball aside, and both pointed at Dartone, "That's not a fire spell, this is! Firagun!" Two massive bolts of pure roiling flame burst from the blonde's Keyblades, shooting towards his opponent at an incredible speed. Dartone quickly raised a Reflectaga shield, but to no avail. The flaming spears swept his defense aside and consumed the Keyblader, leaving him thoroughly scorched.

Dartone rose, laughing manically, "Nice one! I've never been so easily burnt! But," he winked at Roxas, who was staring in horror as his foe's body quickly healed, scorched skin replaced by new, "It'll take more than that to kill me."

"What the heck are you?"

"I've been blessed with the ability to heal from wounds caused by flames, magma and or extreme heat. But it was I nice try," Dartone replied mockingly.

Roxas entered his fighting stance, scoffing, "Yeah right. I've got a better idea!" He fished out the charm of a flaming chain with a skull on it, "How about you show this guy, too?" Flames erupted around him, hot as the Hell they had come from. A huge, demonically adorned motorcycle burst from the ground behind them, riding in a complete circle around Roxas. In its seat, a tall man, no, monster sat. A flaming skull for its head and a length of flaming chain wrapped around his spiked black biker jacket. Black leather covered its skeletal body, and the flames of vengeance scorched the air around it. It roared at Dartone as it came to a screeching halt next to Roxas. "Hell summon, Ghost Rider."

Black flames encased Weaver of Darkness and Bringer of Dawn, and Roxas leapt forward, slashing his foe back and letting the flames burst off his blade, scorching Dartone's shoulders, "Black Flames of Vengeance!" The Ghost Rider rode forth, his chain flying through the air and wrapping around the Dark Keyblader, spinning him around as the flaming metal tore though clothes and skin as it unwrapped, "Chained Fury!" Roxas stabbed his Keyblades into the sand, and a pillar of fire burst from beneath Dartone, carrying him into the burning air on the back of a blazing flame. The Ghost Rider's chain encircled him as the pillar disappeared, and fire ran along it, torturing the Keyblader as the summon slowly rose to Dartone's level, taking his head in its gloved hands. The warrior found his gazed forced into the Ghost Rider's, and suddenly every sin, every crime came flooding back. He felt his Keyblade slash down upon him, just as he had done during the Keyblade War, fire licked him, knives pierced him and he screamed once as all the wounds and horrors and atrocities he had done unto other came back to strike him. The summon slowly floated down, setting Dartone's empty body on its knees, eyes burnt to a hardened crisp by the holy light. Roxas nodded to it, and it vanished in a flash of Light. He turned to Dartone, and whispered as he crossed both of his Keyblades on his foe's neck, "Judgment of Vengeance." The Dark Keyblader's head bounced across the sand as Roxas turned away whispering, "Now that's karma."

* * *

Kairi and Naminé had been running for a good twenty or thirty minutes down a series of winding corridors and staircases, easily dealing with the Shadow and Armored Knight Heartless they found. Finally, they came to a door at the end of the hallway. They passed through cautiously, waiting for the all to possible traps to be sprung.

Instead, they found Orihime and the Arrancar Grimmjow standing in front of a fallen Ichigo, who was inside one of the girl's healing auras. The Arrancar was holding her by the throat, and yelling at her as Ichigo stood suddenly, holding the creatures arm and saying with calm venom, "Let her go."

The two quickly rushed to the other girl's side, standing in front of her protectively as she whispered, "Kuro…."

"Inoue," Ichigo said, never taking his eyes off of Grimmjow, "Heal me."

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" Kairi whispered to her sister.

"I believe that Ichigo wants Orihime to heal him so he can fight Grimmjow, but she doesn't want to because it would mean seeing him get hurt."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

"Please," Ichigo replied, looking at her over his shoulder, "Heal my injuries, and then," he looked back at Grimmjow, who was standing in front of them with a scorched and smoking right arm, "Heal his, too."

"Knock it off," Grimmjow scoffed, "I don't remember asking for your pity."

"And I'm not giving it. But, you wanted to fight me on even ground, right?" The battered Soul Reaper replied, "Or are you saving those injuries as an excuse for when I beat you?"

Grimmjow's eyes flashed, then he grinned as he pulled his sword out of its scabbard and slashed at Ichigo in one fluid motion, watching as the teen blocked with his own massive zanpaku-tô, "This is awesome. We're gonna have ourselves a deathmatch on even ground!" line

Sora and Zarantas faced off, panting slightly from the energy they had expended from their battle. The two watched the other's body language, searching for the perfect opening. Finally, the Dark Keyblader made the first move. He shot forward, roaring as he brought his full weight and momentum to bear on Sora. The smaller warrior was forced back step by step beneath the weight of the attack, eventually finding his back against the force field. He ducked beneath a stomach rending slash, watching as Zantaras's blade recoiled off of the honeycomb shaped energy. He rolled to the side, launching into the air on his Steps of Light.

"Ha ha! Catch me now, idiot!" Sora yelled from a few feet above Zarantas, who was rolling his eyes.

"If you insist," he replied, gesturing with his hand. Lightning erupted from above Sora, nearly spearing him and following his as he desperately tried to evade the bolts of superheated plasma. He skated in loops, circles, even dropping suddenly, but to no avail. Eventually, he hit the ground, casting Reflectaga and watching the spell slash across his shield. He dismissed the dome of energy, leaping at a charging Zarantas. They clashed, sparks dancing around in the air as they slashed and hacked at each other. Sora poured on the assault, forcing Zarantas back farther and farther. Finally he knocked him back to gain some space, and cast two quick Firaga spells at him, followed by a Thundaga spell. Zarantas summoned a Reflectaga shield, and looked up to see his opponent had disappeared.

"You left your back open," Sora taunted him from behind, and his foe barely managed to dodge the slash at his spine. Zarantas rolled forward, panting heavily.

"Yeah, yeah, but you have yet to hit me punk."

Sora grinned, pointing his Keyblade at Zarantas's chest, "Then let's fix that." A beam of Light shot from the tip, and Zarantas threw himself to the side in an attempt to dodge. He felt the beam sear his side, leaving a small cut on the outside of his ribcage. Sora fired three more Lance of Hearts, and while his opponent was distracted, he shouted, "Lightus Guardiana!"

Light exploded in front of him, twisting and twirling like a tornado until finally settling down into a shape about two feet taller than Sora. It took the form of a knight, with a helmet in the shape of the crown charm on its master's necklace, a shining heart on its breastplate and two mighty lances in hand. It charged Zarantas, lances shooting out like pistons, leaving small holes in the Dark Keyblader's chest and stomach whenever they past his weak guard. Sora ran in too, swinging Defender of Hearts with perfect speed and precision, coming in over the Guardiana's lance strikes and following up after it had attacked. Leaving Zarantas no time to recover of even fight back. The Guardiana whirled and thrust with a fencer's intuition and speed, almost always gaining a hit. The two stabbed and slashed, cutting and impaling their foe until finally he fell on his back, a lance and Keyblade crossed over his neck as Keyblader and construct stood back to back.

"Do you give up?" Sora asked confidently, staring down at what appeared to be a broken opponent.

The Dark Keyblader chuckled, "Not in a million years punk." He began to laugh madly as power poured out of him, flinging Sora and the Guardiana back as he rose. His Keyblade disappeared in a flash of lightning as he cried out, "Bankai! Howl, **Stormryke**!"

Lightning, water, ice, and wind surrounded Zarantas, swirling like a mad typhoon of power as the elements combined. It happened so fast, Sora didn't realize that the force and his foe had vanished until the Guardiana next to him exploded like a cannon hit it. He spun around to see Zarantas mounted like a cavalier on the back of a massive bird, which was turning in a circle to bring itself to bear on him. It resembled a falcon, but instead of flesh, muscle and feathers was made up of a watery body encased in swirling wind, wings and talons of lightning, and a head of pure ice, save for the eyes which were made of endlessly staring Darkness.

Zarantas was still laughing as he faced Sora, "Allow me to introduce you to the fastest Bankai in the Army of Darkness, Stormryke!"

Sora shoved his fear down, yelling back, "That's all you've got? A chicken made out of water?"

Zarantas merely pointed with his hand, and the Stormryke shot forward, slamming into Sora's guard and forcing him straight into the energy field, cracking three of his ribs and straining his back through sheer force. It flapped once, the fearsome head of ice cawing loudly as it slashed down with its talons, jolting and cutting into Sora's arms and shoulders. Zarantas gestured again, and the Bankai flapped back and up, leaving him room to gloat over his fallen opponent, "Where did the smart comments go, mate?"

Sora rose slowly, pulling a Hi-Potion out of his pocket and downing the soothing contents in one go, wincing slightly as the magical drink went to work on his wounds, "Eat it!" The teen brought his Keyblade to bear on the Bankai, yelling, "Flaming Lance of Hearts!" A red beam of Light, coupled with swirling flames, burst from the tip, but missed completely as the Bankai rolled straight into the follow-up Fire Raid. The falcon screeched in pain as the flaming sword tore straight through its wing, and Sora leapt up, circling the bird on his Steps of Light as its wing healed. Zarantas put his hands out, one behind the other, and cast a massive Thundaga spell at Sora, who promptly dodged by charging the Dark Keyblader. He slashed at his foe, only to find the Bankai's head blocking him. The weapon clanged off the supernaturally hard ice, and he recoiled at it attempted to claw him with its electrified talons.

Zarantas pointed at the retreating Keyblader again, this time calling out, "Tornado Smash!" The Stormryke shot upward, spinning at an intense speed, building up enough height before flying straight towards Sora like a missile, a vortex of wind and lightning swirling around it as it spun. The teen couldn't dodge, so he threw up as strong Reflectaga spell as he could, and braced himself.

The Bankai tore straight through the shield like a bullet, catching Sora a glancing blow on his side as it shot by at impossible speeds. The warrior cried out as ice formed on the electrified wound. He cast Curaga as he fell, rolling as the Stormryke opened its mouth and shot forth a stream Thundaga and Wateraga spells at him. He landed just in time to see two new forms appear in the dome of energy.

Ichigo and the same Arrancar he had been fighting in the human world stood right between him and Zarantas. The spared a brief glance at the fight they interrupted, then clashed. Smashing into each other in a shockwave of power and speed.

"Arrancars, always ruining my fun," Zarantas scoffed, watching the two dueling for a moment before turning back to his own foe, "So then, shall we continue?"

Sora looked up at the Dark Keyblader, panting, "Sure, not like we've got anything better to do."

Zarantas laughed, and his Bankai screeched along with its master, "True! So true, little Keybearer."

"Hey! I'm almost as tall as you!"

Zarantas merely rolled his eyes, still chuckling, "Whatever. Anyway," he pointed down at his grounded foe, "Why don't you….perform Bankai?"

Now it was Sora's turn to roll his eyes, "I don't have to waste my Bankai on you. I'm going to use it to crush everyone else here and then take Kairi back."

Zarantas's eyes narrowed into a cold glare, "You still think you can beat me without performing Bankai, you little punk? I annihilating you!"

"Even so," Sora answered calmly, "I don't want to."

"Then I'll drag it out of you!" Zarantas snarled, pointing at Sora again. The Stormryke screamed, shooting forward at that incredible speed again. The Keyblader rolled past the attack, coming back up on his knee and firing a Lance of Hearts at the Bankai's retreating form. Zarantas batted it aside with contemptuous ease, firing off a multitude of Thundaga, Aeroga and Blizzaga spells at Sora, who threw up Reflectaga spells as fast as he could. The Bankai charged again, but was repelled as Sora's last shield dispersed in a flurry of powerful energy orbs. It recoiled, screeching as the teen charged it and slashed at its body, nimbly avoiding its attacks as it tried to scratch, impale or strike him. He flew beneath it as it fired a huge Blizzaga shard at him, his Keyblade slashing right across its body from chest to stomach.

The Stormryke screamed in fury and frustration, and lightning bolts erupted from its body, driving Sora off as it wheeled around. Zarantas continued to stare at him impassively as he gestured, "Typhoon Crash." The Bankai's mouth opened to its absolute extent, and from it burst forth a tidal wave of Wateraga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Aeroga spells, forming a perfect beam of storm-like energy.

Sora knew he couldn't dodge it, so he decided to risk a new spell he had. Calling as much power he could, the teen called out, "Reflectagun!" A massive orb of energy surrounded him, but was pierced straight through by the raw power of the Bankai's attack. Though weakened, the strike still drove Sora into the ground, crushing, freezing, and electrocuting him as it did. The Keyblader cried out in agony as the attack faded, and immeadiatly cast an exhausting Curaga spell as he tried to stand, stumbling to his knees as he did.

Zarantas stared down, a cold king upon his steed, "Will you use Bankai now, little boy?"

Sora looked up slowly, struggling to draw breath as the spell went to work on his damaged body, "I…won't…"

Zarantas sighed, looking truly sad as Stormryke flew higher, "Then I guess I will have to end this, with my most powerful attack." Power, like a lead weight upon his shoulders, smashed down on Sora, forcing him to his hands as he struggled to look up. The Bankai was spinning slowly, building up strength as the elements around it swirled and grew, becoming something close to a miniature high-power storm. line

Kairi stared in horror as Sora fought the man riding on the storm-made falcon, watching her boyfriend getting smashed time down and then blasted by that huge beam had forced her to her knees, tears springing unbidden to her eyes as Naminé put a comforting hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"But look! That guy's doing something even worse now! How can Sora withstand it?" Kairi screamed back, "I hate not being able to help him!"

"Then theer for him!" The small Arrancar that had acompanied them yelled, "Sora canth win on histh own! You have to leth him no we're here and on histh side!"

Kairi started, surprised by the passion in the Arrancar's voice, then smiled at the small girl. She stood, taking a deep breath, "C'mon you lazy bum! If you die, then who will eat a Paopu Fruit with me?" line

Sora thrust Defender of Hearts into the sand, struggling to his feet as he watched his probable death fly into the sky. The Stormryke was now completely covered by the storm around it, and it was whirling at an incredible speed. He pulled an Elixir out of his pocket, and drank it quickly as he watched his opponent, readying himself to either die or survive.

Like the voice of an angel, Kairi's voice floated into his head and cried out, "C'mon you lazy bum! If you die, then who will eat a Paopu Fruit with me?"

The storm had reached the peak of its ascent, and now turned towards its target, rocketing forward as Zarantas howled from within, "Hurricane Bomb!"

"Bankai. Crush all evil before you, o champion of Light, **Zarafina**!" The storm was met by a massive pillar of pure white Light, and was turned back by the mad ferocity at which the energy twisted and twirled. Whipped into a mad frenzy as its warrior summoned it to do battle. The Stormryke howled as its attack was matched and negated, and the falcon retreated as the whirling storm around it collapsed. Its rider and it watched as the pillars of Light erupted and faded, each one less intense than the other, and eventually gazed upon their renewed foe.

Sora stood within his armor, gazing up at his foe with his expressionless helmet. Then he was gone, appearing behind Zarantas before the Dark Keyblader could even blink. "Holy."

Zarantas tried to recoil, but couldn't retreat from the massive blast of pure Light that erupted from Sora's gauntleted hand.

The Bankai and its rider fell from the sky, desperately trying to avoid the warrior who had so easily repelled them. But as Zarantas's gaze turned to the ground, Sora was there once again, Keyblade pointed at the Bankai. A massive Lance of Hearts erupted from the blade, shearing straight through the Stormryke's wing as it pierced the very energy dome that had sheltered their battles. The Dark Keyblader and his Bankai hit the sand hard, skidding across the unstable material as Sora landed behind them, following them like an unstoppable hunter.

Zarantas raised his hands, yelling, "Thundaga!" Bolts of lightning leapt from him, but his spell hit nothing but air as Sora appeared above him. The teen looked down at the wounded falcon and its master.

"I don't suppose you're going to surrender?"

"Eat it," Zarantas snarled.

"Sorry, can't do that," Sora replied calmly, watching as the Keyblader and his Bankai rose to their feet, "I afraid you're going to have to_ disappear_ now."

"Not gonna happen, punk," the Keyblader leapt onto the Stormryke's shoulders, gesturing with his hands and yelling, "Tornado Smash!" Sora merely cast Stopaga on the now helpless warrior, and slowly began to speak in a strange language that seemed to flow like a river over stones or wind through a field.

"**Cast aside the evil heart**. **Break upon the shores of Madness**. **Smash the evil mirror of Darkness**," Light began to swirl around Sora as he chanted, building and building until finally condensing into a small orb of power in his hand, about the size of a gumball, "**Heaven's Tear**." The ball of Light shot from his hand, shooting forward at high speed straight into Zarantas and his Bankai. For a moment, there was perfect silence, no wind, no rustling, not even breath. Then an explosion of raw power, somewhere in the realm of a controlled nuclear weapon erupted where Zarantas had been, consuming everything in its path.

* * *

The moment the barrier had fallen Kairi and Naminé had leapt down to see their friends. Roxas grabbed Riku's arm and had carried him over to the two. Riku had grinned shakily when saw them, and had asked what took them so long to show up.

Roxas grabbed Naminé in a tight hug, nearly breaking the smaller girl's ribs, "I'm so glad you found us."

"Ow…thanks…could you stop crushing me now?" She replied as he eased off the pressure, but still held her close, foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes. Pure happiness radiated from them as they sat down, whispering to each other and laughing.

Kairi was applying a potion to Riku's small wounds when he grinned and pointed to the sand dune behind them. She turned, shading her eyes to see in the fake sunlight that was conveniently above them.

Sora looked down at her, smiling, "What was that about a Paopu Fruit now?" Kairi felt her heart soar, and she ran towards him as he did the same. The two crashed into each other, laughing as they fell into the sand.

"You won, you lazy bum!" Kairi yelled as she embraced him, a warm feeling spreading through her body.

"I had to, my Princess ordered it," Sora answered seriously, holding her close and gazing at her, hardly able to believe she was his again.

"Yeah, well, just don't leave it so close…" The rest was lost as Sora kissed her, and Kairi felt all of her cares and woes die beneath the sheer heat of that moment. Sora's arms around her, warm sand under them and happiness in both their hearts. Sora whispered between breaths, almost having to drag his lips away from hers. Gods! He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how soft her lips were!

"I'm am never letting you get kidnapped again."

"I'll hold you to that."

Sora grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly the two heard a loud, slightly high-pitched yell, and turned to see Riku, Roxas and Naminé rolling in the sand, pointing at the sky and laughing hysterically.

"Did you see that?"

"Crotch shot!"

"He's gonna feel that in the morning!"

"Um," Kairi looked down at the writhing teens with confusion, "Does someone want to tell me what happened?"

Riku sat up, wiping tears from his eyes as he related the story, "Ichigo was getting Orihime and Nel down from the tower, and apparently he said something stupid because," he once again had to fight down the laughter, "Nel just nailed him right in the crotch!"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing just as the others had. Setting them off again too. When Ichigo finally landed, he found five teens rolling in the sand laughing like lunatics.

"Do I want to know what you guys are doing?" He asked, grunting slightly as he set down Nel and Orihime.

Sora and the others sat up, still chuckling slightly, "No, not really."

Ichigo gave them one more suspicious look, then sighed, "All right, now. Now I've gotta go rescue Chad and Rukia."

"What happened to them?" Roxas asked, tilting his head slightly as he hugged Naminé close.

"They got really hurt while fighting, and they probably need medical attention."

"Wha…what about uth?" Nel yelled, "Are you gonna leave uth here?"

"Of course not," Ichigo replied, "Come on. It'd be more dangerous if you stayed here." The group heard a sound, and turned to see Grimmjow in his feline Pantera release state standing behind them.

The horribly wounded Arrancar's release state slowly undid itself, leaving its wounded owner standing with nothing but his sword, "Like I'd lose," the creature panted as he stared down Ichigo, "There's no way in Hell. I'D EVER LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

The Arrancar charged, and Ichigo met him, casting aside his own blade to catch Grimmjow's arm mid-attack, "Stop already Grimmjow. You've lost," he stated calmly, staring the Arrancar right in the eyes, "I don't whether you're a king or not, but crushing those who piss you off, and being king by yourself. Where's the enjoyment in that?" Ichigo stared at his injured opponent imploringly, "If I really piss you off that much, I'll fight you as much as you want. But for now, just stop already!"

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, yanking his arm out of the teen's grasp, "Screw you! You're…"

Just then, a massive double crescent-moon blade appeared out of nowhere, cutting deep into Grimmjow's shoulder, "What a bad loser," the newcomer stated. It was an Arrancar, with a strange spoon-shaped headdress, long black hair, an eyepatch and a grin that immeadiatly sent shivers down the assembled groups spine's, "Hurry up and die already, the Soul Reaper's mine."

Just as the Arrancar fell, a massive wall of the honeycomb energy erupted from the ground, drawing an impassable line between the Keybladers and the Soul Reaper. The group stood staring at them for a moment, then turned slowly as a short burst of applause sounded from behind them. A small, compact middle age man walked towards them, he was clad in simple white clothes, with greasy and knotted black hair framing his unusually pale skin. He smiled softly as he sighed, "Oh my, and what a mess you three have caused. Do you know how long it's going to take to replace those fools? I mean, granted they were mere peons to the cause, but they were still Knight level at least."

"Um…who are you?" Kairi asked nervously, stepping in front of the others.

The man chuckled, "Ah yes, you must be Kairi, a Princess of Heart. Oh how I wish I had the time and the tools to dissect you, but I have been ordered by our esteemed commander to capture or dispose of you five while you are still weakened from your fight with the lower orders."

Immeadiatly Hidden Courage and Oblivion, came to their owner's hands as they stood before their weakened friends, glaring angrily at the newcomer, "Like heck you will!"

Darkness flared around the man's hand, revealing a Keyblade. It was about the size of Oblivion, with a guard shaped like two black serpent heads with red eyes and a blade shaped like a razor-edged scalpel, "Oh, but the beauty of it is, you really can't stop me." He shot forward, batting Naminé's hastily thrown up defense, and whirling to intercept Kairi's answering slash. "Hmmm, this isn't right, reports said you should be wielding Oathkeeper, not Oblivion."

The man shoved her back, and Kairi yelled, "I can't use Oathkeeper! Well…I mean, I could, but I'd much rather Sora keep it. It's a reminder of the promise we made."

The man shook his head, "Silly sentiment defeats logic again, oh well." He lunged, stabbing at Kairi's throat, "I guess I'll just have to kill you."

Kairi parried the blow perfectly, but was knocked back by a swift kick to her stomach. Naminé leapt towards the Dark Keyblader, but was promptly repelled by a spin kick that launched her into her sister. The man whirled once again, tossing three strange small disks at Riku, Roxas and Sora, just as they rose to join their friends. A purple field with what appeared to be small silver stopwatches surrounded each of them, and the three Keybladers froze in place.

"What…what did you do to them!" Kairi yelled as she got up, clutching her stomach.

"A simple device I built, it creates a Stopaga field around the subject, freezing them in place for transport or for execution," The man replied, staring at the energy fields almost lovingly. "beautiful little things, aren't they?"

Kairi and Naminé shared a quick glance, before replying, "Are you crazy?"

The man laughed, turning towards them with a leer on his face, "What is it you kids say now? Oh yes, well duh!"

Kairi and Naminé stood shoulder to shoulder, now at perfect readiness in their fighting stance, "Oh joy, we get to fight a sociopath. What could happen next?"

"Oh, I was thinking a little something like this." A Thundaga spell leapt from the Dark Keyblader's hand, rebounding off Naminé's perfectly timed Reflectaga shield while Kairi charged, ducking and slashing low at the man's leg. He lifted his limb up, barely making it over the blade as he stamped down, trying to crush Kairi's head. The redhead rolled to the side, and Naminé fired off two Firaga spells from her Keyblade, watching as he batted them aside with ease. Kairi launched herself into the air, cutting across her chest as he blocked. The two faced off, sparks flying off their blades as they ground together.

"Not bad," Kairi growled.

"You're style lacks a good defense, and seems to be based on fencing," the man replied, "This should be easy." He punched her in the stomach, then smacked her across the face with the hilt of his Keyblade. Kairi stumbled back, clutching her bruised jaw as he turned to repel yet another Firaga spell from Naminé, and then sidestepped to slash across Kairi's side as she charged past him.

Kairi froze for a moment, trembling slightly as she looked down at her hip. The wound was about seven inches of torn and bleeding skin, leaving a dark red stain already running down Kairi's skirt. The redhead slowly sank to her knees, the pain hitting like a massive sledgehammer as she screamed. The Dark Keyblader strode forward, licking his lips like an animal as he closed in on his injured prey.

He never knew what hit him.

There was a tremendous crash, followed by a rush of wind as a small for slammed into him, flinging him a good fifteen feet from the injured girl. The man lay stunned for a moment, then rose slowly, wheezing as he clutched his three now shattered ribs.

Naminé stood protectively in front of Kairi, staring down the Dark Keyblader with an expression that can only be called pure disdain. Gone was the timid and shy Nobody, and in her place stood a frigid Princess, ready to defend her sister at all costs. Her aura seemed to radiate a barely controlled rage, mirrored by her glowing blood-red eyes and Hidden Courage, who's color now mirrored his mistress's eyes. "You will not," Naminé stated in a soft voice laced with pure malice, "Harm my sister, you scum."

The man winced, casting a quick Curaga spell on himself before returning Naminé's glare. "A sudden massive increase in power, coupled with a personality and appearance change…I've never seen anything like this!" A twisted grin suddenly split his features, " Such power, so large an aura of pure fury! This is something worth dissecting!" He charged forward, an insane laugh following just behind him.

Naminé coolly watched her opponent approach, then chuckled, "Well then, let's begin fool." Naminé gestured behind herself at Kairi, casting a quick Curaga spell, then ran to meet her foe. The two clashed together, power exploding around them as they fought. Naminé smashed the Dark Keyblader's weapon aside, slamming her elbow into her enemy's nose, breaking it with a loud snap. She followed up with a well placed knee to his stomach, and a quick slash across his chest. The man stumbled back, clutching his bleeding torso as Naminé resumed her glare.

"Are you quite finished?" She asked, watching her opponent intently as he grimaced.

"Are you kidding?" The Dark Keyblader replied in a high, nasally voice, "This is the most fun I've had in the past three centuries."

"That's really sad."

"Oh shut it!"

Naminé shrugged, "Whatever, can we hurry up and finish this? We've got things to do."

The Dark Keyblader grinned, then launched himself at Naminé, who calmly sidestepped, cutting across his legs and tendons. The man fell, howling in agony as the teenager stood coldly over him. Naminé leaned down, and tenderly took the man's head in her free hand, "Aw, poor baby. I guess I'll just have to," Hidden Courage stabbed straight through the man's chest, "Put you to sleep."

The man coughed, a thin trickle of blood running down his chin to the pool of it on his chest. He stared up at Naminé one last time, then slowly faded away into Darkness. The blonde teen stood, then promptly turned away and walked over to Kairi. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. But, how did you…?" Kairi replied, trembling at her sister's terrible gaze.

Naminé chuckled, an action that seemed all more strange considering her recent actions, "Don't worry about it. I'll wake up in a few moments."

"Huh?" Kairi asked, flinching when Naminé suddenly keeled forward, snoring loudly as she landed in her sister's arms.

"Um, Kairi?" Sora asked as he, Riku and Roxas stumbled away from the now inert time spell devices, "What happened?"

Kairi looked down at Naminé's sleeping form, then back up at Sora's worried face, "Nothing much, how about you?"

* * *

_Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (late as it is), and please review! Next time, we finish out the world of Bleach!_


End file.
